Fair Trade
by PriestessTeeTee
Summary: "I will cancel your father's debt to me if.." he started. "If what?" she asked. "If you become my mistress." he finished with a smile.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know another story! But what can I say the idea just popped into my head one day saying her I am! LOL anyway…Enjoy!**

I do not own inuyasha and the gang.

In the Bahamas on an island named Amerith Cay, the birds chirped happily high in the trees as the faint hum could be heard by the vehicles as they made their way to their destinations. Cycling and admiring the beautiful day a raven haired girl rode her bicycle with a bag of groceries (well mostly ramen) in one hand. Breathing in the fresh air kagome sighed and turned the corner that led to her mother's home. Slowing down so that the bike cruised through the neighborhood slowly, Kagome said a cheery 'Good Morning' to everyone that she passed by. Kagome's smile faltered a bit when she saw the brown hair and green eyed boy walking in the street.

"Good morning Genko." She smiled as she passed by.

"Mornin." He replied back but not before he snaked his hand out and squeezed kagome's bottom, earning a yelp and dirty look from kagome. Said boy just smirked at Kagome and kept on walking.

Kagome bit her lip in anger at the twenty-one year old man. They were once friends when they were smaller but when he went through puberty he changed; only getting worse as kagome went through puberty too. Ever since then he has been sneaking squeezes and rubs on kagome.

Putting the idiotic hormonal man behind her she pulled up in the driveway of her two story home. The white and green house sat upon beautiful green grass with trees scattered about the yard. The house had a view of the ocean and all of the sail boats that passed by. Kagome breathed in the sea breeze and hopped up the steps to her front door.

"Mom! I'm home!" she yelled.

Walking into the kitchen kagome saw he mother sitting at the table, phone in hand talking to someone and papers strewn across the table, her brows knotted in concentration.

Quietly kagome began to put away the ramen into the cupboard and then grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge just as her mother hung up the phone.

"What's Up?" kagome questioned.

"Honey come and sit down. We have to talk." Kagome's mother Kiyah said.

_Uh oh. That can't mean something good._ Kagome thought as she made her way to the table, taking a seat.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Well honey, you see. Your dad borrowed some money from a nice man promising him that he will pay him back." She began. "Your dad made some bad investments and lost the money and now the man wants his money back. Since we don't have the money darling, they're taking the house and everything we have until he gets his money back."

"B-but he can't do that! What about our bank account with Souta's money to pay for his schooling? Where will you live? " kagome sputtered bolting out of her seat.

"They're all gone dear." Kiyah sighed. "We have a week to come up with the money or he takes our stuff."

"How much do we owe?" kagome stopped and awaited her mother's answer.

"Three million dollars."

Kagome's eyes opened wide and her heart skipped a beat. "Th-three million dollars." She whispered. "We'll never get that much in one week. Who do we owe?"

"I have no idea darling. You must ask your father."

**End of first chappy! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome walked briskly down the side walk in a purple summer dress that flowed to her mid thigh and hid all of her curves, with sandals and shades. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders in wave after wave of raven silk. Clutching her handbag tightly she turned the upcoming corner and walked down Donavin Blvd. looking for the second tallest building with four stories.

Smiling when she reached her destination, kagome looked up at the building and went inside. Once inside the receptionist called to her and she was seated in the waiting room. While waiting kagome's mind ran back to her conversation with her father yesterday.

_FLASHBACK.._

_Barging into the hospital Kagome did all she could not to scream and throw things at her father. Her father had been ill for quite some time now and he basically lived at the hospital. His heart wasn't any good and the stress he puts on himself wasn't helping either. Being the proud man that he was he didn't want anyone to help him; he wanted to do things on his own. Walking into his room she didn't even greet her father but instead got straight to the point._

"_What the hell did you spend all that money on?" was her greeting to her father in a low voice._

_Her father Atoko got up and smiled. "I see your mother talked to you."_

"_That's not an answer to my question." Kagome replied lightly._

"_The answer is not important." Atoko answered. Coughing lightly and holding his chest he smiled at his daughter._

_Hearing her father cough was like cold water to her burning anger. Worried for her father's health Kagome rushed over to her father's side._

"_Sorry if I upset you, you need to rest." Kagome insisted._

"_No I'm fine." "Listen, from what your mother told me yesterday I have a week to come up with the money and we both know that there is no way that I could come up with all of that money in a week." Atoko started._

"_so what do we do?" asked kagome._

_Atoko sighed and finished. "I want you to go home and go into the basement, move the boxes of old stuff in the corner to the side and I want you to count three bricks up from the floor and remove the fourth brick. There is something in there that I want you to give him."_

"_Give who?"_

"_Mr. Takashi. After you get the stuff from the basement I want you to go into me and your mother's room and get a black suitcase from under the bed in the bedspring. Put the stuff in there and carry it to him. It's not all of the money, but tell him that its some of what I owe him and the rest will come later if he can give me more time."_

_END FLASHBACK.._

So that's why she was here now with half a million dollars in a suitcase preparing to ask this Mr. Takashi person for more time.

Kagome fidgeted, her fingers tapping nervously and impatiently on the arm rest of her chair.

'_What if he doesn't give dad more time? Then what?_ ' she thought.

'_Stop it Higurashi there is no time to think negative_!' kagome sighed and stopped tapping and instead smoothed out her dress.

"Ms. Higurashi? Mr. Takashi is ready to see you now." The receptionist said causing her to jump a little.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome. Right through those doors." She finished tonelessly.

Taking a deep breath and shoulders back Kagome walked through the doors and stepped into the office.

The office was beautiful with hard wood flooring, red walls and statues and paintings littered the walls and shelves. There was a large book shelf in one corner filled with books along with a black and silver mini bar in the other corner. The tall windows displayed the breath taking view of the small mountains nearby filled with vibrant green foliage that encased a breathtakingly beautiful waterfall flowing downwards. Letting her eyes fall to the big intimidating oak desk in front of her kagome saw that a man was in the chair facing the window.

"Have a seat Ms. Higurashi." The man said without turning around.

Kagome walked closer and sat gracefully in one of the big but comfortable chairs putting the briefcase on the side of her chair.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

Kagome couldn't help but to appreciate his voice that sounded so deep and smooth and… delicious.

"No thanks. I'm fine." She replied.

"Very well then, how may I help you?" He asked as he spun the chair around to face her.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Never in her life had she seen someone so sinfully gorgeous in her life. God must have broken the mold after he made him. His violet eyes, sun kissed skin, black silky hair muscular physique and god like appearance made heat spread through her body and kagome's heart beat so fast the she swore it would jump out of her throat. She was attracted to the bastard. Great, just great.

Catching herself before she looked like an idiot and started gaping at him she reached down and picked up the briefcase putting it into her lap and began.

"I have here a portion of the money my father owes you." She said, tapping the briefcase in her lap.

"Ah yes, I talked to your mother two days ago, informing her of your fathers debt to me. Where is the rest of it?" he placed his hands in front of him on the desk.

"Well I don't have the rest…at least not yet." Kagome said the last part quickly.

"Oh, well you have three days left Ms. Higurashi." He replied signaling for her to give him the case.

When she didn't he asked, "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

Nodding she handed him the case. "I wish to ask for more time to come up with the rest of the money Mr. Takashi."

"Please call me Inuyasha, and I'm sorry but I cannot give you any more time." He replied, taking the case as she handed it to him.

"I'm sure that there is something that can be done." She pleaded.

He looked at the woman in front of him. Inuyasha sat back in his chair and growled inwardly as his heart skipped a beat and his member hardened. She was very beautiful but that dress was doing nothing for her. It hid her curves and flowed down mid thigh leaving her creamy long legs in sight. Her long black hair flowed down her back and her chocolate orbs looked deep into his soul.

But inuyasha cared nothing of what he observed he thought about what she said. '_More time? That filthy scheming man needed no more time. He was finally getting what he deserved._'

But then in mid thought Inuyasha smiled as his brain conjured an idea. Why not have his daughter for my play toy instead just like he did my mother after dad died, before stealing her money and leaving her bankrupt. The bastard. He made their life a living hell. It didn't help with him being what he was; it only made the situation worse. When he grew older and wiser, building a business from scratch and one day found out that the bastard needed money he jumped at the chance, setting out to destroy him.

"Are you attached to anyone?" inuyasha asked after what seemed like hours to kagome.

'That is none of his business!' she thought and then voiced her opinion. She didn't care how rich he was he had no control over her or any right to her personal business. "That is none of your business!" she replied sternly.

Inuyasha smiled at the girl's spunk. She was refreshing compared to the women that only wanted money. Like kikyo. "No matter, Ms. Higurashi I do believe that there is something that can be done."

Kagome scooted to the edge of her seat. "There is?"

"Yes. You see I have a proposition for you." Inuyasha started, "I'll forget what your father owes me if..."

"If what?" kagome prompted.

"You become my mistress." Inuyasha finished and sat back in his chair to let her answer.

Kagome was shocked and then furious. '_How dare he think that she would defile herself like that? Jump into bed with the likes of him? Hell no! Yes, she has heard about his long trail of heartbroken girls he left behind him and she despised him for using women.'_

"Why you insufferable little pig! Do you ask anyone questions like that? Do you think that I would even accept that offer? I refuse to become your little play toy that you throw away when you're bored with it!" kagome spat back hotly, her hands placed firmly on his desk, hair tumbling over her shoulders, eyes alight with anger as she leaned in giving him a piece of her mind.

The girl had a brain and guts, inuyasha thought but he wasn't too good tempered either and didn't appreciate being yelled at.

"Listen here wench, it's either be my mistress or your father pays me my money tomorrow!" inuyasha shot back smugly. "If he doesn't have it by tomorrow you can kiss him goodbye."

Kagome stood straight and looked inuyasha in the eye. "Go. To. Hell."

"Why don't you think about it and tell me your answer tomorrow." Inuyasha said and walked over to his mini bar implying that the conversation was over.

Kagome huffed and stormed out of inuyasha's office. When she left the building she hailed a taxi and went to the hospital. She needed to talk to her father.

**End of chappie! R&R ppl!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoah! Thanks for all the amazing feedback guys! The favs and comments are HIGHLY appreciated! Keep it coming! Remember YOU inspire me to write when you R&R!**

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 3.**

"Good evening, can I see my father please?"

The nurse looked up at the person. "Hello Kagome, wait one minute." She replied.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.

"No problem Kagome."

**Two minutes later….**

"You can see your father now." Sango smiled sweetly.

"Okay."

Knock. Knock.

"Come in Kagome."

"How did you know it was me?" kagome said as she walked into her father's room.

"You visit more than the staff." He chuckled.

"Oh." She sighed.

"So what did Mr. Takashi say?"

"He didn't give the extension. In fact he offered cancel what you owe if I become his mistress." Kagome spat the last part angrily.

"And what did you say?"

"I said no of course! What did you think I said?" kagome asked.

"I see. Did he offer any other options?" he father asked her.

"No. he said it that or you pay him his money tomorrow." She replied stiffly.

"Does the offer still stand?"

"You don't really think I should accept do you?" kagome gasped.

"You should. Kagome can't you make this small sacrifice for your father? I have done a lot for you and …"

'_Oh here he goes again…on with the guilt trip…. 'You know I've sacrificed a lot' blah blah blah' _kagome mocked silently in her head.

"…..a lot to me if you accept. How bad can it be?" he finished.

The Next Day.

"Mr. Takashi, a lady is here and she wishes to speak to you." Rang out the receptionist's voice over the intercom.

"Send her in." he responded.

Click. Click. Click.

"I accept your offer."

Inuyasha smiled at that statement and looked up from the papers on his desk to the woman before him. Today she wore a purple button up blouse with a grey pencil skirt that came just above her knee and a jacket to match.

"I thought you would."

"Kiyumi?" he barked over the intercom.

"Yes sir?" was the reply.

"Remove Mr. Higurashi from my list please. His debt has been paid." He answered.

"Yes sir." Was the toneless reply.

Looking back at kagome inuyasha smiled. "I know it's a little late to ask but what is your name?"

Kagome looked at him and faked a smile; she didn't like this one bit. "My name is Higurashi Kagome."

"Ah, yes Kagome. That's a beautiful name." he replied politely and sincerely.

This time the smile wasn't fake. "Why thank you."

"Only stating the truth." "Ms. Hig- Kagome," he corrected. "How would you feel about moving in with me?" he said simply.

Kagome looked at him. Her? Move in with him? Taking a good look at the man in front of her, kagome sighed, he was giving her a choice. So what was her answer? Kagome paid attention to inuyasha as he spoke to her.

"If you want you can go home, think about it and tell me your answer tonight." He replied nicely handing her a card with his number on it.

He was being nice to her. The play boy inuyasha was being nice to her! Kagome nodded and took the card, put it in her purse and closed it.

"Are you hungry? I could use the company." He smiled as he stood.

Lunch with him eh? Well he might not be so bad. Kagome thought to herself, '_I shouldn't judge to quickly I guess….lord knows that I'm not perfect. Besides, I am hungry.'_

"Sure." She agreed standing.

"Good. Come on." He smiled leading the way out of his office.

_**Later….**_

"Ahhh…" kagome sighed with contentment as she flopped down onto her bed. Her lunch with the business tycoon, Inuyasha had gone great. After they left the office in his red Chevy Camaro they went to this little Chinese place, where he had ramen and she had egg rolls. They talked and laughed a lot. Who would have thought that he could be nice at times? She found that she was comfortable and soon they were arguing over Inuyasha having gotten a fifth bowl of ramen. All in all she actually had a good time with the arrogant, pig headed, sexy, violet eyed jerk.

Knock! Knock!

Sighing in irritation kagome padded to the door. She wondered who it was, her mother didn't visit her around this time. "Coming!"

Unlocking the door kagome pulled in open slightly, peeking out to see who it was. There stood a man with short brown hair and eyes. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Hello kagome." The man spoke.

She remembered that voice, it has changed a bit but she still remembered it.

"H-hojo? What are you doing here I thought you were in Shikon?" she said disbelievingly.

"Glad to see you remember me. I was but now I'm better. How are you doing?" he smiled.

Was it just her or was something off about him? Shaking it off she opened the door wider and let him in. how did he find her?

"I'm doing great. What about you?" kagome replied lightly.

"Same. I just thought I'd come over and visit." He smiled.

"Oh? Where do you live?" she asked him, sitting down at the table with him.

"Oh I just moved in the apartment building across the street two weeks ago." He said matter of factly.

Kagome couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face. '_moved in?...across the street?...two weeks ago?'_

"O-oh. How did you know I was here?" she smiled timidly.

"I was looking out the window one day and saw you leaving this apartment building. Later that day I came over and asked if you lived here and the manager said you did." He replied smiling a creepy smile that kagome didn't like.

Kagome nodded. "So what do you do? Do you still paint?" she asked. She remembered in high school when he used to paint portraits of her and give her a copy. She thought it was sweet back then.

"Oh, I'm into information technology now. And yes I still paint sometimes. Speaking of that I have something to show you." He smiled.

"Wow. You do? like what? Is it a painting?" she bubbled excitedly.

"Yes. Would you like to come and see it? it's at my apartment " he smiled.

"I guess I can spare ten minutes." She smiled. '_But after that I have to call inuyasha and make my decision.'_

Five minutes later and kagome was in Hojo's apartment looking at the paintings he had on his walls, while Hojo was getting her something to drink.

"You are still as talented as I remember." She smiled truthfully.

"And you're even more beautiful than remembered." He said smoothly behind her.

Kagome turned around and took the drink that was offered to her. "So where is it?"

"Right this way." He led her into a dark spacious room. When he turned on the light he smiled as he heard kagome gasp.

**Kagome POV.**

I could not believe my eyes. There in the front of me was a beautiful painting of me laying down in a field of flowers, my hair spilling around me like a halo. I was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress and my feet were bare. I looked so happy.

"It's beautiful! I haven't met anyone with talent like you!" I cried out happily.

Hojo came closer and I took the opportunity of giving him a hug. It was a quick friendly hug and he returned it.

"Kagome? You know I still love you right?" he said softly.

I sighed inwardly, not this again. "Hojo you know I don't have any feelings for you other than friendship. I'm sorry." I smiled weakly.

"But-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I sighed in relief. Saved by the phone. Hojo apologized and excused himself to go get the phone. I took the liberty of exploring a bit.

Walking back into the living room kagome walked over to a bookshelf. Sifting through quietly she spotted a folder under a book. Being curious she pulled it out. There were pictures of her inside of it. Kagome sucked in a breath. There she was in her apartment. She flipped through numerous pictures, her in each one. That creep was stalking her! Looking at one closely she saw that they were taken by a window. Hearing Hojo say his goodbyes in the background she hurriedly chucked them back and backed up to the window. Turning around she felt a cold chill down her back. This was the exact window he was stalking from, you can see in her apartment clearly from this window. Scared shitless kagome walked over to the door just as Hojo came back in the room.

"Oh hey I'm sorry I-I have to go. S-see ya!" kagome stuttered practically running from the room.

…

**Slam!**

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

_***dials numbers***_

_****phone rings****_

"**Hello?"**

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed.

"**Yeah?" **he replied.

"About what you asked me today, you know about living with you?" she asked still a little shaken up.

"**Have you made a decision?"** he asked her.

"Yes I have. I-I wouldn't mind living with you." she said calmly.

"**Glad to hear it. Can you be ready to leave tomorrow?"**

The quicker the better, kagome thought to herself. "Yes. Tomorrow is fine."

"**Great. Be ready to leave at four."**

"Okay. Goodnight Inuyasha." She smiled in relief. She was getting out of this apartment.

"**Goodnight Kagome."**

Kagome could hear that he was smiling when he said that. Kagome smiled as she hung up the phone. Oddly she felt better. Locking her door and closing her curtains, kagome showered and dressed. Dressed in pajamas, kagome grabbed her suitcases and found some boxes from the manager and started packing.

**End of chappie guys! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 4.**

The next day kagome woke at 7am. Bathing and eating followed afterwards. Then came cleaning and double checking her stuff in case she missed anything.

"Toothbrush?" "Check"

"Brush and comb?" "Check"

"Laptop?" "Check"

Before she knew it was 3 o'clock. Kagome was currently placing her bags by her door so when the car came the bags would be closer.

Knock. Knock.

"I wonder who that could be." Kagome said quietly padding over to her plain white door.

Opening the door to find Hojo looking at her caused her heart to triple its pace and sweat to break out on her skin. She had gone from relaxed to scared shitless in two seconds flat.

"Hello Kagome." He said smiling somewhat creepily, showing his back row of teeth in the process.

"Um Hojo now is not a good time-" she started nervously.

"Are you leaving on vacation?" he interrupted, looking at kagome's bags.

"Yes I was just leaving." She said deciding that she did not want to be in the same area as him.

"Listen Kagome about what you said about not having feelings for me." He started.

"Yeah?" she said letting him finish.

"Give me time and you can have some." He smiled wickedly.

Kagome shook her head and opened her mouth to reply, when Hojo removed his hands from behind his back. The next thing she knew Hojo had a foul smelling cloth shoved in her face over her nose and mouth, pinning her to his chest smothering her with the foul cloth, then the darkness overtook her.

**Sorry this was so short you guys, but it's late and this idea just jumped out at me so I had to write it down. The next chapter will come soon.**


	5. Control

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 5.**

"Oohh…my head." She moaned and pulled her arm up to her head. But she couldn't move her arm. _'What?' _Snapping her eyes open kagome saw that she was indeed tied up. Her legs were the only thing that was free. Wait. Scratch that her legs were tied apart….why?

"I see you have awoken." A man said. When he came out of the hall kagome looked at Hojo and silently hoped that inuyasha would reach soon. '_What time was it?'_ she thought, very scared for her life. Glancing around she spotted the digital clock, it read 3:29 p.m. '_inuyasha should be here soon.'_

"Now we can get down to business." Hojo smiled.

'_There was that creepy smile again. Something tells that he isn't better.' She thought inwardly._

'_**you think!' said an inner voice.**_

'_what! Who the hell are you?' she thought, puzzled._

'_**your conscience…you actually thought that that psychotic obsessive fool was cured?' the voice bellowed.**_

'_it could happen!' she thought sheepishly._

'_**for crying out loud! He drew millions of pictures of you in high school. Not to mention stalked you all through the school and when you were out. Until finally he asked you out and you told him no, and the fool had a mental breakdown and was sent to Shikon. What made you think he would be better?' **__her conscience replied, upset._

'_You're right. Plus he was watching me through his window.' She admitted, putting all the things together._

'_**thank you.'**_

Kagome was brought out of thought when Hojo bent over her. Slowly he got down on all fours and leaned over kagome, inches from her face.

"it's too bad you couldn't love me back. We could have made a great couple you know." He whispered.

Kagome turned her head away. '_Yuck his breath reeks!' _then thought, _'He's such a dumbass.' _He just couldn't understand.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered and sat up, grabbed the knife and brought it to kagome's neck. '_Oh god! ' _Kagome cried silent tears. He was going to kill her.

Hojo pulled at her dress and ripped it from the neck down with the knife, cutting her dress open to reveal her underclothes.

Kagome cried. He was going to rape her. She would have rather him kill her. Her tears came more and more as he kissed her stomach and her chest. She struggled when he started fooling with her legs, playing with her thighs with the knife. This caused him to get angry and in turn he cut her on her sides and her thighs even under her breasts on the top over ribcage. The cuts didn't go deep only enough that she bled.

Kagome closed her eyes and bit her lip at the pain he was causing her. But she would rather die than show him how much it hurt. She would make no sound. Never would she give him the pleasure of hearing her scream.

"Struggle again and you will regret it." he smirked.

Kagome could only cry silently when he pulls the tape off of her mouth and then pin her mouth shut as he attempted to kiss her. '_He is just too damn disgusting!' 'What the hell is taking inuyasha so long?' _she thought her anger at the business tycoon building within her chest_._

It was then he put the knife to her neck and added pressure. She cried more and the knife drew blood and unintentionally opened her mouth to scream but Hojo took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, exploring and tasting.

….

What was taking this woman so long? Had she not seen him pull up?

"Great now I have to go and get the wench."

…

Why her? She was nice …sometimes. Kagome could only sit there as she bled and prayed for someone to come and help her.

"You're so beautiful." Hojo sighed unbuckling his pants.

"Oh god no." kagome cried closing her eyes. '_If he brings that thing anywhere near me I make sure he has nothing else to use when I'm done with him!_' she bit her lip furious at inuyasha for taking too damn long and at Hojo for being a complete dumbass.

"Oh yes Kagome. I'm going to enjoy you." He replied lustily inches from her face.

"Over my dead body." Growled Inuyasha picking Hojo up by the collar and throwing him against the wall. He was unconscious. Inuyasha noted to come back for him later, but right now he had to take care of kagome.

Inuyasha bent down and cut the shoe strings tied tightly around her wrist and feet. Kagome could only cry tears of joy for inuyasha.

She asked herself a question. What If she hadn't made the decision to live with him?…'_no let's not think about that.' _She scolded herself.

Thanks to inuyasha she was safe; she would have to thank him later, and yell at him for taking too long. Inuyasha picked kagome up bridal style and went out to the limo sliding in the seat with her still in his lap. He barked at the driver to come back and get her bags after he took care of her. The driver agreed and made his way to Nightingale where inuyasha's mansion resided.

Kagome sighed and thanked god that she was safe. She was safe in inuyasha's arms. Content and exhausted she snuggled into inuyasha's chest and let sleep take her away.

Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful sleeping woman in his arms. He kissed her temple and pulled her close, she was bleeding all over his Armani jacket but he could care less. That dumb bastard was going to regret laying a finger on kagome. When he walked into her apartment prepared to give her a piece of his mind I he expected her to watching t.v., not bound and bloody on the floor, tears running down her cheeks and a man about to force himself on her. He almost lost control in there, it took everything he had to keep himself from losing control and ripping the bastard to shreds, he should have but he was far too worried about kagome to care about that piece of shit.

Inuyasha sighed deeply. 'Thank god she was okay. Any later and…no…' he was never going to let her go. Ever.

**End of chappie ppl! R&R!**


	6. Heal Wounds

**I do not own inuyasha.**

**Chapter 6.**

Inuyasha laid kagome on his bed. Carefully he took his jacket off of her, then her clothes. Walking into the master bathroom and running a bath he picked up a naked kagome and placed her in the tub. He took his time and gently cleansed her body of dried blood, tears and filth from that scum having his fingers on her. Reaching over into the cabinet he grabbed his favorite shampoo leaving the scent of the rainforest behind instead of the blood that was previously there. After he drained the tub he laid her on the bed and towel dried her body and hair. He looked over her body; lightly touching the cut marks that bastard gave her.

"I'll kill him…" he vowed to himself silently. "But first lets heal these marks."

Inuyasha sighed and reached into his shirt and tugged off his rosary that Kaede had given him years ago. Violet eyes burned gold and midnight black hair flowed silver. Nails grew to claws and his senses heightened as well as his canines lengthened. Lastly his dog ears grew at the top of his head.

Inuyasha bent down close, and sniffed the woman breathing in her scent, committing it to memory.

"Cherry Blossoms." He smiled slightly, she smelled heavenly. He could just get lost in her scent forever and never get tired of it.

Inuyasha drew close to her and began licking her wounds and watching as they healed as if she never had them. When he was done he put one of his shirts on her with a pair of boxers, tucked her into bed then slipped on his rosary and left the room.

…

Inuyasha sat in the sitting room, typing away on his laptop when he heard the front door open.

"Here is the lady's bags sire." The driver said resting the bags by the door.

"Thank you Jarles." Inuyasha replied.

"Miroku!" inuyasha barked.

"Yes inuyasha?" said man replied walking into the room.

"Put Miss Kagome's bags in the room next to mine, you lech. Don't think I can't see sango's hand print on your face." Inuyasha chuckled as miroku smiled.

"Yes sir."

Inuyasha closed his laptop at the sudden need to check on kagome. As he opened his room door and made his way over to his bed she awoke and her eyes steadied on him. He nodded, acknowledging her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Feeling any better?" he asked brushing a stray lock behind her ear.

"Uh huh. Thank you." She smiled and got up in bed, crawled the short distance to him and hugged him. "For everything."

"Feh. No problem." He smiled lightly.

Inuyasha had fast reflexes and prided himself for that, but he was not ready for the punch that kagome threw at him in that moment.

THWACK!

"What the fuck was that for wench?" he growled loudly.

"For taking so damn long! Jeez what are you eighty? My grandfather would have gotten there a lot faster than you! And he's old!" kagome yelled back.

"For you information I was down there waiting for you slow poke! When you didn't come I decided that I would drag you down!" he retaliated moving his arms about while he yelled.

"Well as you saw I was a little tied up dumbass!" kagome threw back at him.

"Well you could at least be a little grateful that I came! I saved you from getting!...getting…." he stopped, not able to finish.

Kagome calmed down. Her head was starting to hurt and inuyasha did get to her in time. She smiled weakly and walked over to the hot tempered but sweet man. "Thank you again inuyasha." She told him hugging him tightly.

"Anytime." He sighed hugging her back.

She pulled back and sat in the middle of the bed cross-legged, just looking at him.

Suddenly exhausted, Inuyasha yawned a little. Today was a tiring day. Kagome smiled, he was sleepy and needed his rest. A lot did happen today.

Maybe I should try that thing my grandmother told me about. What was it? True Persuasion? She pondered trying to remember. (p.s I got that idea from a book I read and loved. ^^)

Kagome's grandmother believed that when you believe in something hard enough it can happen. Closing her eyes she thought about him lying down and going to sleep.

Inuyasha yawned again. He was so tired. Maybe he should just take a little nap. Glancing back at kagome he saw her with her eyes closed.

Kagome opened her eyes moments later to see inuyasha lying down on his back eyes closed. She couldn't help thinking how handsome he was with midnight black hair like hers and his beautiful, strong features plus muscular chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

Her bladder at that moment informed her that she needed to use the bathroom. Kagome walked into what she guessed was the bathroom, turning out to be right she relieved her bladder. Flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she looked into the mirror. She wasn't wearing her clothes, she noticed. Remembering again what happened today with Hojo, she shakily washed her face with cold water. That damn bastard.

She unbuttoned the shirt to see what damage he did with the knife when he was cutting her as she cried and shook in pain, only to meet smooth creamy skin with no cut marks whatsoever. Kagome fumbled looking all over her body for the cuts, her arms, legs, stomach bared no marks at all.

What happened to them? Had they healed already? How long was she out? All these questions went through her mind unanswered and she put them off to ask inuyasha about later. But now she was hungry. As kagome walked to the door she met a man passing in the hall.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where the kitchen is?" kagome smiled at him.

"Ah hello, you must be Miss Kagome. Nice to meet you my name is Miroku." The man named miroku smiled as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes. Thank you, it's nice to meet you too." Kagome smiled nervously as he kissed her hand.

"The kitchen is down the staircase to the left. The kitchen door is labeled." He told her.

"Thank you miroku. If you weren't here I would have been lost." Kagome sighed chuckling lightly.

"My pleasure. Miss Kagome, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes miroku?" she replied curiously.

"Will you bear my children?" he smiled caressing her bottom.

"Ahhhh! Pervert!"

Inuyasha snapped awake as he heard a woman scream followed by a loud slap. That was kagome! Inuyasha wrenched the door open to meet kagome red in the face, her fists balled and an unconscious miroku on the floor; his left cheek sporting a red handprint.

"He never learns." Inuyasha sighed shaking his head.

Kagome looked at him still flushed. 'Did she wake him?'

"I apologize for my retarded best friend's behavior. He never learns….the hopeless womanizer." Inuyasha sighed grumbling the last part.

"Best friend?" kagome questioned.

"Yeah. Hungry?" inuyasha smiled as her stomach answered and she blushed.

The two went down to the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge and sat at the table together and talked, their laughter filling the air.

…

**The end of this chapter guys! Don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank for all of the feedback on this story. I'm really glad that you like it. here's chapter 7 enjoy! ^^**

""**- speaking **

''**- thinking.**

**Fair Trade: Chapter 7.**

Kagome sighed and sat down on her beautiful queen sized bed. '_There. I'm done.' _ She had spent all of the morning and most of the afternoon unpacking her things in her new room. Satisfied that she had everything to her liking she relaxed and laid back on her bed, looking about her new room. The walls were a beautiful color of orange that reminded her of the sun, hence the name Egyptian sun. The floors were made of wood beautifully and artfully decorated to look like tile. In the middle of her large room was her queen sized bed dressed with orange and black bed sheets and pillow cases and also a comforter the same color laid on a fluffy soft mattress supported by dark wooden frames and a beautiful red canopy. The walls were littered with beautiful paintings of landscapes and trees and other pictures of Mother Nature and her children.

Her adoration of her new room was disturbed when her stomach spoke to her with a growl sending her the message that she was hungry and in need on nourishment. Rolling over to the edge of her bed and getting up she walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

Beautiful aromas assaulted her nose as she waltzed in taking in a deep breath. "Mmmm. That's smells good." She sighed her eyes closed in bliss.

"Why thank ye child. Come have a seat, ye must be starving." The cook answered coming out of the pantry startling kagome a little.

"Thank you. I really am hungry and that smells delicious. What is it?" she questioned politely.

"It's miso child, eat up." The cook smiled setting a bowl full of miso soup in front of her.

Kagome smiled and ate finding that it tasted very good and soon her bowl was empty. As kagome sipped her glass of water at the table she heard voices coming toward the kitchen and looked up just as they walked in.

"I swear you pervert, if you touch me again I will put you six feet under with my foot." The voice huffed angrily.

"You wound me, I was just brushing of your pants for you." The other voice smiled.

"Yeah right, there was nothing on my ass you lech." the person spat pushing through the kitchen doors.

Kagome looked as a woman her age came through, brown eyes ablaze with anger in a black and pink body suit, beautiful light brown waist length hair in a pony tail, carrying a helmet under her right arm. Kagome smiled brighter as she recognized her and spoke up.

"Hey sango." She smiled.

Said brown eyed girl turned at the voice to see a raven haired, brown eyed woman her age and looked as realization dawned on her and smiled brightly, her anger at the perv forgotten.

"Hello kagome. How are you doing?" she asked as she sat across from the girl.

"I am doing great, and you?" she smiled sweetly.

"not too good." She huffed, "the perv pissed me off again." She finished jerking her finger back at her companion.

Kagome looked in the direction she was pointing and smiled. "Hello miroku."

"Miss Kagome," he bowed his head slightly and smiled, "Nice to see you again."

Kagome only smiled. From there kagome and sango talked for hours getting along quickly and became close friends.

After dinner with miroku and sango, kagome went to her room smiling at what she had found out in the time she ate with them. One, sango lived here with inuyasha. Two, she and inuyasha were like brother and sister. Three, miroku wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him. Four, he was a servant to inuyasha a while back but when the two became friends was relieved of his duties, only he refused and wanted to stay a servant, but inuyasha didn't treat him like one except for when his wondering hands piss off sango, who in turn asks inuyasha to make him do work, which in turn happens because inuyasha uses it as punishment. And last but not least the obvious, sango and miroku both like each other but are too proud to tell each other.

Smiling to herself she bathed and dressed for bed. Just as she was about to lay down a thought entered her mind and attached itself. 'Where is inuyasha? He wasn't at dinner. I wonder if he's okay.' Walking to her door and exiting to walk to the room next to hers which was his she knocked softly upon reaching the door and when she got no answer she let herself in. feeling along the wall for a light switch and flipping in on when she found it she looked around as the room illuminated to an empty bed. ' I wonder where he is.' The room was beautiful and dark. Red walls met black carpeted floors, surrounding a huge bed dressed with red and black sheets and bed clothes, a red lounge chair in the far corner by a book shelf, with oak drawers in different areas. On another wall was an adjoining door leading to god knows where.

Lightly she touched his bed remembering when she awoke in this very bed to see inuyasha walking in, and remembered the way her heart fluttered in her chest at the sight of him.

"Hey."

Kagome jumped back clutching her heart as inuyasha stood in the doorway of the very same adjoin door she saw two minutes ago.

"D-don't do that!" she stuttered, her voice shaky as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

"Sorry." He chuckled.

"It's okay." She smiled slightly, much calmer.

"What brings you into my room?" inuyasha asked her eyeing his bed remembering when he had seen her touching it lightly.

He had been in his study sitting at his desk, his rosary off demon features showing, on his computer ordering things to go in the room next to kagome's. that was when his nose picked up on her walking into his room and so he slipped on his rosary and opened his door quietly and watched as she fingered the bed lightly deep in thought. He couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"I was looking for you actually. You didn't come down to dinner so I wondered where you were." She said matter-of-factly.

"You were worried about me? Didn't know you cared." He smiled with mock astonishment walking over to where she was and taking a seat on his bed.

"I-I wasn't worried. Just curious." She stuttered embarrassed lightly. "so what were you doing in there?"

"I was making calls, ordering things. You know business stuff." He answered unbuttoning his shirt button by button.

"Oh." She couldn't find anything else to say, was he actually planning on undressing in front of her? '_she hoped so!...un not! She hoped not!'_

Inuyasha undid his buttons, deeming himself about ready for a bath. Glancing at kagome he smirked, she was blushing? Really?

"I'm going to take a bath, care to join me?" inuyasha smiled teasingly, laughing when he got the desired effect. Kagome was as red as a tomato.

"No t-thanks I've already had one, I'll just go to bed," she smiled weakly, blushing fiercely backing slowly out of the door to his room. "..Good night." She weakly waved her hand and dashed to her room.

inuyasha chuckled to himself. He was going to like teasing her, he couldn't help it, it was so much fun. He smiled, something he hadn't done a lot in years thanks to his child hood and _her._ she was always in his mind popping up out of nowhere and thoroughly pissing him off. His great mood long forgotten, inuyasha stripped the rest of his clothes and went to his bathroom, running a bath and taking a long long soak.

Kagome closed her door and flopped onto her bed. That little tease! Suggesting that they take a bath together! What if she had accepted? Kagome breathed deeply as the vivid thought sprung to life inside her head as she imagined him cleansing her body with his hands, his hands gliding slowly from her neck, to her mounds, dipping lower…. Kagome shook her head trying to clear her head of the heart racing, heat pooling in between her legs, thoughts. _' he's only using you for a play toy until her gets bored! Nothing more!'_ that thought hadn't made her feel any better like she thought it would, in fact it only made her feel worse.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, sleep soon overtook her.

Inuyasha woke to a familiar scent tickling his nose. "Bout time." He muttered grumpily and got out of bed, flinging his door open and started off down the corridor.

Walking into the hall inuyasha let a smile tug at his lips as the two walked in. at the door was a little kid with green eyes and shoulder length brown hair pulled in to a ponytail by a blue ribbon with playful boyish features. He wore dark blue pants with a light blue shirt underneath a brown vest. Holding the hand of the little boy was an burly old woman with grey hair, wrinkles, and an eye that has seen and witnessed many things, with a eye patch on her right eye. She was dawned in red and white Priestess robes.

The kid instantly recognized him. "Inuyasha!" the kid screamed happily. Inuyasha opened his hands and caught the ball of excitement laughing.

Kagome woke when she heard inuyasha's door being flung open. "what's his problem?" she muttered groggily and was up out of bed trudging down the corridor and down the steps to the hall. As she was just about to descend the stairs into the hall she stopped and watched as a little kid ran to inuyasha.

Kagome smiled as she watched inuyasha hug the kid tightly and then set him down.

"Hey runt! I take it you're glad to see me he said ruffling the kid's hair.

"The child was eager to see ye inuyasha. He insisted that we come straight over after our flight. The old woman spoke smiling.

Kagome watched from the stairs and the newcomers, the obviously knew inuyasha very well and from what she could see, were like family to him.

"Hey old hag, I see you've gotten older. Not dying yet?" inuyasha said walking towards the woman. Kagome heard the smile and the emotion behind it that took the stung out of the words.

"No not dying yet, child. Thank you for asking." The old woman replied, thumping the man in front of her.

"What the fuck! That fucking hurt wench!" inuyasha spat nursing his head where he was struck.

"Now, now inuyasha. You know that you deserved that." Miroku said with a smile as he and sango came into the hall.

"Hello Shippou, Hello Kaede." Sango greeted thumping miroku lightly in the head. "Hands off perv."

"Sango! Miroku!" shippou cried happily and flung himself into the two hugging them tightly.

"Hello." Kaede said simply. "I'll be out back in the garden. Shippou's things will be delivered soon. For now he has a small suitcase. With that the woman was gone.

Kagome still standing where she was looked as everyone talked for five minutes, content.

"Yasha?" shippou tugged inuyasha's pant leg.

"What's the matter runt?" he answered.

"Who is the lady? Is that Ki- _her.?_ she looks different." He asked looking at kagome.

Everyone turned their eyes to the stairs as kagome stood there with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha growled slightly and looked at her. his eyes widened as the resemblance stood out full force. _'dammit! That's fucking awesome. Now I constantly fucking reminded of that woman.'_

Sango and miroku looked at it dawned on them that shippou had made a point. She looked like kikyo. They just realized it, slight differences but yeah she looked like kikyo.

Kagome looked as everyone went quiet and stared at her. what happened? What did she do? She was interrupted by a small hand patting her leg. She looked down and saw that it was the same little boy.

"I'm shippou. What's your name?" the boy asked smiling shyly.

She bent down to eye level and her smiled appeared bright as ever. He was just so cute. " Hello shippou, my name is kagome."

In turn he smiled brightly grabbing her hand and leading her into the garden out back.

Sango, miroku and inuyasha looked at each other as the two left.

"Shit" inuyasha cursed.

"I didn't really realize it until just now. But there is a striking resemblance." Miroku added.

"But that is where the comparisons end. Her spirit is nothing like Kikyo's." sango smiled.

"That's true. But that won't help me from thinking about kikyo every time I look at her." inuyasha sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"But doesn't she smell different?" miroku added patting inuyasha on the shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. She does. She smells better, very intoxicating. Nothing like kikyo." The smile died as a bitter taste came into his mouth at her name.

Miroku smiled at sango. " does she know what you are?" sango smiled.

"no. and I am never making that mistake again." Inuyasha said bitterly and the memory of what happened the last time he trusted someone with his secret.

"If you think that she will be the same then I can't force you, but I must add that I have known kagome for a while not like the best friends we are now but from what I observed when she was at the hospital I could say that her spirit is nothing like that bit- uh kikyo." Sango added remembering what that bitch did to inuyasha who was like a brother to her.

"Feh, whatever." He brushed it off.

The three turned as a truck pulled up and inuyasha tensed.

"Shit they just had to send him!" he growled.

Sango and Miroku sighed preparing themselves for the war that was about to commence.

A brown haired man with striking blue eyes hopped out of the truck and strode into the open door with a smirk.

"Hey dog-turd! What's up?"

Inuyasha growled . "What do you want you damn mangy wolf?"

"Oh shut it mutt face. I'm only delivering what you ordered and also the runts things that I was told to pick up." Kouga smirked enjoying pissing the mutt off.

"Fine. Unload the damn things and get off my property before you stink it up asswipe!" inuyasha barked. (A/N: lol..just had to)

And thus the wars commenced with the two spitting words at each other, pushing and shoving.

!

"what's all that commotion going on in there?" kagome spoke out loud.

"that's probably inuyasha and Kouga at it again." Shippou answered.

Kagome got up and walked into the hall to see inuyasha and a brown haired man whom she guessed was Kouga in each other's faces glaring and chewing each other out.

"Dog breath!"

"Shit face!"

"Asswipe!"

"Mangy wolf!"

The two growled and glared daggers.

"Guys!" kagome yelled getting their attention. "Will you stop it please?" she asked rubbing her temples.

Kouga looked at her and approached. "Hello beautiful. What's your name?"

"Uh, Kagome." she smiled blushing lightly.

"what a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I am Kouga." He smiled kissing her hands.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" inuyasha spat moving her hand from his and putting her behind him as he glared at Kouga.

"She wasn't complaining! I don't see your name on her! That means I can touch her all I want." He growled at inuyasha.

"Just unload the damn things before I rip your neck off!" inuyasha threw back.

"Unload what stuff?" kagome asked peeping out from behind inuyasha.

Kouga smirked and walked motioning her to follow. He opened the back of the delivery truck and let kagome see all of the child's toys and bed clothes along with a bunch of expensive garments.

Inuyasha was behind her watching as she climbed up and touched the dresses with a feather like touch as if they would disintegrate before her eyes.

"They're for you." He told her and watched as she brightened and ran giving him a hug. Surprised at the sudden show of affection her smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you but I can't accept these; they must cost a lot of money." She babbled.

He hushed her and said. " they are a gift, it's the least I could do for all the trouble you went through."

"You gonna help mutt face?" Kouga interrupted.

"Fuck you!" inuyasha spat back and began lifting boxes and other stuff while kagome took the dresses inside and up to her room with great care.

Two hours later the stuff was unloaded and shippou's room next to kagome was fully furnished with toys and electronics galore. Kagome smiled as she entered when it was done. This was what he was ordering last night huh? He was so sweet. And he got her those dresses. She smiled and wondered where she was possibly going to wear them?

"Wow this is my room?" shippou smiled as he ran inside and jumped on his bed scaring kagome in the process.

"Yeah. So you better like it runt." Inuyasha smiled as he came up behind her in the doorway.

Kagome smiled and turned facing inuyasha. "That was very sweet of you."

"Hey dad you think I can have a rip stick too?" shippou asked out of breath as he jumped on the bed.

Dad? Kagome stiffened in shock.

"Sure. But only if you promise to keep it out of my way runt." Inuyasha smiled going over and giving shippou a noogie.

"Dad? That's your son?" kagome asked coming out her state of shock.

"Adopted son." Shippou answered motioning kagome to sit next to him on the bed and continued as she sat. "yasha was in Australia visiting kaede and they were out in the wild doing..doing what?" shippou asked inuyasha having forgotten.

Inuyasha thumped him playfully on the head and answered. "hunting."

"oh yeah hunting!" shippou piped up. "I lived in a little village near a waterfall. That day the thunder brothers came and they robbed the village killing most of the villagers. I was hiding behind a bush and the fat one….Manten found me so I took off running and he followed me. That's when I ran into inuyasha, miroku and kaede and asked for help. The thunder brothers showed up and inuyasha killed them. Kaede took me in and told inuyasha that she would take good care of me. After a few weeks inuyasha and miroku left and I stayed with kaede."

Kagome looked at the small boy with tears in her eyes as he continued. "last month kaede and I went on vacation for three day and when we came back Kaede's house was burned down with a note saying 'I'll be back.' So auntie kaede told inuyasha and inuyasha adopted me as his son and moved us out here." He finished with a sigh.

Kagome scooped the boy up and hugged him close letting her tears fall freely. "I'm so sorry." She sniffled. Shippou snuggled into the embrace, he liked kagome better than the other lady sango and miroku had told him about in the letters kaede read to him.

"Its okay don't cry." Shippou smiled. "I'm safe here with dad now."

Kagome smiled and looked at inuyasha who just sat there leaning against the wall looking at her softly. Picking up the little boy in her arms she went over to inuyasha and gave him a hug which he returned.

Kagome sat up wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. Time to take her mind off of that tragic time for the little boy. "want to play a game?"

That earned an enthusiastic yeah! From shippou and a chuckle from inuyasha.

"How about tag?" she smiled picking up the little boy and heading downstairs out onto the lawn.

"Yeah! Who's gonna be it? Dad are you playing?" shippou asked at once.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha walked over.

"In that case I'll be it then." Kagome smiled and chased after shippou and inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed as he jogged behind shippou, running away from kagome. kagome's laughter could be heard all through the yard as she ran behind a tree and jumped out to catch shippou.

"Gotcha! Now where's inuyasha?" she laughed running after the black hair she spotted behind a bush. Inuyasha peeked out and jogged but was too late as kagome pounced on him. "Gotcha.!" she yelled.

From inside sango and miroku looked out the window with smiles on their faces.

"This is the happiest I've seen inuyasha in years." Miroku smiled.

"Yeah, she is good for him." Sango agreed.

"they look like a little family." Miroku added as he watched shippou catch kagome, who in turn bumped into a passing inuyasha, causing him to fall, everyone laughing.

"Yes, they do. Hopefully they get together. I hate to see him miserable all the time." Sango smiled and watch as inuyasha chased after kagome who was holding shippou in her hands.

"I hope she accepts him for what he is." Miroku added draping his hand around sango pulling her closer. Sango leaned on his shoulder and smiled watching the three outside as shippou hopped down and took off as inuyasha caught kagome from behind drawing a squeal and laughter as they fell to the floor laughing and grabbed a laughing shippou who stood next to them and began tickling him.

"I know she will, she's perfect for him." Sango sighed as mioku's hands dipped lower.

"Pervert!"

**slap!**

"Ah hahahah…stop! Hahaha!" shippou laughed as kagome and inuyasha tickled him. The two stopped and laid back on the grass shippou in the middle, looking up at the sky. The day had gone by so quickly and soon it was time for dinner.

"Gome?" shippou smiled tapping the girl lightly. Kagome smiled liking the nick name he gave her. "yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

Inuyasha chuckled from his spot on the floor as shippou's and kagome's stomach growled . "let's go eat." He said getting up as shippou ran inside.

Inuyasha outstretched his hand helping kagome up and resting his arm over her shoulders. She snuggled into the man beside her and looked as he released her and stopped to pick a flower.

"A lovely flower for a lovely lady." He smiled and tucked the purple flower behind her right ear.

Kagome blushed lightly. "Why thank you kind sir." She smiled and bowed, then before she lost the courage she went on tip toes and kissed him on his cheek.

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat and his groin tightened at her kiss. Wanting more he pulled her to him and tipped her chin. He stared into her chocolate brown orbs and saw no fear. He swooped down and their lips met. She responded soon after and he savored in their warmth delving in her mouth to explore as she gasped. The kiss turned hot and passionate as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues savoring in the flavor that ignited desires deep within.

They parted for air and violet met brown as the panted out of breath. Kagome smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Dinner remember?" she pulled away smiling and inuyasha returned the smile and caught her hand as they walked into the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys! I just wanted to say a big THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed and favorite the story. I am super happy that you like the story! ^^ Enjoy the chapter! ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. (sighs sadly)**

**Chapter 8.**

**Fair Trade.**

Monday rolled around too quickly for kagome's liking. Grumbling, Kagome showered and dressed, ready to go to work. Exiting her room she glanced at the clock, 7:40 a.m it read and smiling she went into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of orange juice and maybe some toast.

"Morning Chiyo." She smiled upon arriving into the kitchen to see the cook over the stove.

"Morning child, where are ye going at this time?" the cook asked.

"Oh to work, do you think Jarles would drive me there?" kagome smiled eating her toast and sipping her juice afterwards.

"I think so, why don't you ask him? He is in the hall." the cook said returning back to the stove.

"Okay." She smiled leaving the kitchen.

Just as the cook said Jarles was in the hall.

"Good morning Jarles." Kagome went over to the man smiling.

"Good morning Lady Kagome. How may I help you?" he replied with a smile.

"Can you drive me to work please?" she smiled sweetly.

"Of course Lady Kagome." he bowed and left, leaving her to follow him out to the limo.

Kagome gave him the directions and they headed off.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in front of a restaurant called Kim's Palace. Kagome smiled and said thank you to Jarles, as she told him what time to pick her up. He nodded and went on his way. Smiling she walked into the employee's only door on the side of the building in an alley. Kagome went in and clocked in. it was 9:00 a.m and she and the girls had to set up.

Kagome was a waitress and Kim's Palace. Kim's Palace is a fine dining restaurant that served three course meals and the works.

"Morning Kags." Two twin ladies said smiling.

"Hey girls." Kagome greeted while reaching into her locker to get her vest. "where are the others?"

The twins Kiyelle and Kishelle shrugged. Kishelle had shoulder length black curly hair, mango skin and grey eyes, while her sister Kiyelle had brown curly hair, mango skin and grey eyes. They were 5ft 3ins. Tall with a hourglass shape. They had a button nose and full lips and a smooth complexion, bottom line? They were gorgeous.

"I'm sure they will be here soon enough." Kagome nodded pulling on her black vest over her white button up shirt and black skirt.

The twins nodded and they followed kagome out into the dining room to set tables and make sure everything looked clean and presentable for when they opened at 10. Soon after they started the other girls arrived and set to work. Ten reached and the restaurant opened and within half an hour was busy.

* * *

Inuyasha stormed into his room upon arrival slamming the door. He cursed aloud, his blood boiling. The fucking nerve of that man! His day had started out so good, he got up at five checked in on kagome and shippou, got ready for work, ate breakfast and left the house at 7:30 a.m with a smile on his face.

When he got to work he had had a good start, no annoying clients, sesshomaru wasn't up his ass either, and everything was going smoothly. Then around 2:40 p.m he got a call from Naraku, Atoko's ( kagome's father) friend. He had called on behalf of Atoko to check up on his daughter. He didn't mind that he called it was what he said that was the problem.

_***flashback***_

"_Mr. Takahashi, there is someone on line two that wishes to speak with you. He says he is a friend of Atoko Higurashi."_

"_okay. I'll get it." inuyasha replied._

_Inuyasha picked up line two and spoke. "This is Inuyasha Takahashi."_

"_Ah yes! Inuyasha, how is Kagome doing?" a deep creepy sounding voice replied._

_The hair on inuyasha's neck prickled. This guy gave him a bad feeling. "She is doing fine. Why do you want to know?" inuyasha asked irritation evident in his tone._

"_My name is Naraku and Atoko asked me to call on his behalf to check on kagome." the creepy voice, Naraku answered._

"_I've heard of your little arrangement with kagome from her father." Naraku smiled into the phone._

"_Yeah so?" inuyasha asked barely stopping the growl that formed in his throat._

"_Tell me inuyasha, is she good in bed?" he said chuckling. "was she worth every penny? Is she a little temptress?_

"_Fuck you! That's none of you damn business!" inuyasha growled._

"_I see you're getting upset, have you developed feelings for her already? That was quick." He chuckled and continued with a question that sent inuyasha's blood boiling._

"_When you're done with her can I have her?" Naraku's slimy voice asked over the phone._

_Inuyasha fought for control. "Fuck off Naraku! You won't lay a damn finger on her or you will regret it!" he snarled and slammed the phone down with so much force that the phone broke into pieces._

_Furious inuyasha grabbed his things and left telling his secretary that he was out for the rest of the day._

_*_**end flashback***

Inuyasha took off his clothes and changed into swim trunks. He needed to cool off, and doing laps in the pool was a great idea.

Inuyasha walked down the corridor and stopped at shippou's room. He walked in to see shippou playing the play station. Inuyasha walked over and smiled. '_I should've figured he'd be in here playing Naruto all day.'_

"hey runt, wanna go for a swim?" inuyasha asked ruffling the little boy's hair.

"Not right now, how bout later?" shippou started never looking from the tv screen. "when I'm finished beating up Ichigo."

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said walking out leaving the boy to play _Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed tiredly and brushed at her forehead with her arm. Her shift was almost over, it was now 2:50 p.m. '_ten more minutes and then I can go to the candy store down the street to get Shippou's surprise.' _ Kagome smiled brightly at the thought of seeing shippou smile when he got the candy she was bringing him.

"Table four kagome." Kishelle said as she passed by with plates, and pointing her head in the direction, letting kagome know that table four had yet to be served.

"Okay" she smiled and went over to table four.

"Welcome to Kim's Palace. May I start you off with something to drink?" she smiled and looked at the customers. The man looked In his late twenties, with black oily hair pulled into a pony tail at his nape, cold reddish eyes, pale skin and a creepy smile. The lady he was with looked in her early twenties, with pale skin and waist length hair pulled into high pony tail. She couldn't see what her features were like because she had on shades with her head elegantly dipped, looking into the menu.

"I'll have a glass of champagne ." the man replied tonelessly as kagome nodded and wrote it on her pad.

"And for you mam?" she asked the lady with him.

"A glass of sparkling water would be fine." She replied, not looking up from the menu.

Kagome nodded and went of the fill their order. As she walked to the kitchen she was stopped by Kiyelle.

"Hey kags! Some one left this outside the employee's door for you." She said with a tired smile handing her the envelope and was off.

Kagome filled the order and carried the drinks out, returning ten minutes later with their lunch orders. Pinning the slip with the order on it on the line in the kitchen for the chef to prepare, kagome walked into the locker room and sat down taking out her envelope and opening it.

Inside was a small note with three words written in cursive. As she read it her blood chilled and her heart skipped a beat.

**I'M WATCHING YOU.**

'Who could this be?' kagome pondered awhile when she noticed something in the writing. '_wait I know that star on top of the I anywhere! Only one person I know dots their I's with a star!'_

Kagome gasped at the realization. '_Hojo wrote this!'_

Stuffing the envelope in her pocket with fear radiating off of her body she walked into the kitchen and grabbed table four's order and headed out to their table. She set down their plates trying to stop her hands from shaking with fear and was about to leave when the lady asked for something.

"I would like another sparkling water." She asked curtly and kagome looked at her and the two women froze, staring at each other.

It was like looking in a mirror. This woman looked exactly like her except for a few minor differences like how the lady's hair was longer, the lady's skin was paler, and her brown eyes were cold and emotionless.

Kagome snapped back out of her state of shock and replied a shaky. "sure." And was on her way back to the kitchen.

Kagome reached for a glass, went into the fridge for a big bottle of sparkling water and bumped into someone when she turned to go the glass.

"S-sorry Kishelle ." she apologized shakily.

"No prob." Kishelle replied eyeing her friend closely. "hey, are you okay? You don't look too well. How about I take over for you and you can go on home, huh?" she smiled taking the glass from kagome.

"I'm …fine-"

"Nonsense, your shift was over fifteen minutes ago. Go on, get." She smiled pushing kagome out of the kitchen.

Kagome smiled a "thank you" to her friend before she left and went to her locker and took off her vest and changer her shoes. Grabbing her purse she headed out the employee door out into the alley. Walking quickly kagome searched her bag for her cell and checked the time. '_okay, 3:20. I have enough time to run down the street and be back for four when Jarles comes to pick me up.'_

Her plan thought up she set off to the candy store.

_5 minutes later…_

Kagome walked out of the candy store with 3lbs. of candy in her hand. it was now 3:45 and she had fifteen minutes to get back to Kim's to meet Jarles.

With three minutes to spare kagome stood by the street and put the candy in her bag just as her phone rang.

"Hello?"

Silence. Then, click. The line went dead.

Fear spread through every fiber of her body as she grew uncomfortable. At that moment a black limo pulled up and kagome walked quickly over to it after spotting Jarles in the driver seat. She wanted to go home. Now.

**Thanks again for the feedback guys! Chapter nine is coming out soon! Please don't be mad… I'm still working on it and it will be finished soon! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. Although I do own Atoko, Kiyelle, Kishelle, and Kiyumi.**

**Fair Trade.**

**Chapter: 9**

""- talking

''- thinking.

Kagome arrived home shortly after four. Exiting the limo she smiled thanks to Jarles and made her way up to her room. She flopped on her bed after entering her room and taking the necessary steps to her bed. She was so tired and today was a long day, plus Hojo popping back into her life only made things worse. '_how did he know where I worked? I wonder who called me and hung up?'_

Closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose, kagome sighed at the headache that was beginning to form. Deciding to put away that topic for a later day she got up and went to her dresser pulling out clothes she went to take a shower.

Showered and dressed in dark blue shorts that stopped mid thigh and a white wife beater, kagome brushed her damp hair and left it to air dry as she opened her door and walked out of her room.

Walking down the corridor and looking at her nails kagome failed to see inuyasha walking towards her, his head in the towel as he attempted to dry it. The two of course walked into each other.

**BUMP!**

Kagome reached out in front of her to grab onto something to catch her balance, but instead fell onto a wet, shirtless inuyasha, who slipped and fell back onto the floor with kagome sprawled on top of him.

"Dammit, watch were you're going wench!" inuyasha growled after taking the towel off of his head.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking were I was going!" kagome apologized and lifted her head up to see inuyasha shirtless and wet. Her face heated up and kagome blushed looking over inuyasha's toned, golden chest. The water glided and rippled down the muscles on his chest as he sat up. Kagome licked her lips wondering what it would be like to run her tongue over those same muscles.

"well obviously! Next time watch where you're fucking going! I could've hit my damn head!" inuyasha yelled at kagome.

Kagome snapped out of her fantasy her blood boiling. "I said sorry didn't I?" she yelled back getting up off of his and standing up, eyes ablaze.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it wench!" inuyasha snapped back.

"My name is not wench!" kagome said fiercely as inuyasha stood. Walking over to him kagome poked his chest angrily as she spoke. "It's" poke. "Ka-" poke. "–go" poke. "–me!"poke.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want! I own you!" inuyasha yelled angrily.

"You don't own me!" kagome growled.

"You're _my_ mistress! I'll call you what the fuck I want and you'll do what I fucking tell you!" inuyasha spat angrily.

Kagome stiffened, that last remark dousing her like water to a flame. '_that's right, I'm just his damn play toy. The kiss meant nothing.'_

'_shit. I hadn't meant to say that'. He _didn't even think of her as his mistress._ 'Well what was she?'_ inuyasha shook his head cutting off those thoughts. He reached out to touch kagome who stared at him and pushed his hand away. Inuyasha watched as she walked away her back stiff and the smell of salt in the air. She was crying.

Inuyasha cursed and punched the wall effectively putting a hole in the wall the size of his fist. He hadn't meant to make her cry; in fact just the thought of her crying caused his heart to throb painfully. He was still in a fucking sour mood because of the call her got today and the pool hadn't helped at all. He was so fucking angry with that fucking Naraku dude. _'Who did he think he was talking about kagome like that? And then he had the balls to say that he wanted her when I was finished with her!' _these thoughts kept running into his mind as he swam and when he was walking to his room. And like a fucking asshole he had gone and let out his pent up anger on kagome! Inuyasha swore under his breath. '_I hope she doesn't hate me now.' _ Inuyasha pulled his hand out of the wall, blood staining his knuckles he picked up his towel on the floor and draped it onto his shoulders and walked to his room.

* * *

Kagome brushed furiously at her eyes as tears leaked down her face. '_why am I crying? She was his mistress after all.'_ More tears sprung to her eyes as she walked into the garden outside and sat on a bench. '_just when I was starting to like him he had to act like an ass.'_ Kagome wiped at her red puffy eyes and winced as her headache came back full force.

"kagome?" a soft voice asked full of concern.

Kagome looked down to see shippou looking at her. "yeah?" she sniffled.

"what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked touching her knee softly offering her his support.

Kagome smiled at the little gesture and picked up the little boy snuggling him to her chest. "its noting. I'm fine." She answered.

"nuh uh. You were crying. What's wrong? You can tell me." He said looking up at her and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Kagome kissed the little boy's hand and smiled. He was just too sweet. "someone that I kind of liked hurt my feelings, that's all. See? I told you it was nothing."

Shippou just shook his head. "that person is stupid that's all. Why would someone want to hurt your feelings? They're mean and stupid." Shippou stuck out his tongue and folded his arms bringing a giggle from kagome who felt surprisingly better. Shippou knew just how to cheer her up.

Remembering the treat she had for him kagome piped up, smiling. "oh shippou! I have a treat for you!"

The kid on her lap hopped up and down in excitement. "you do? Where is it? can I have it?"

"sure! Its in my room, come on!" she smiled as shippou hopped off of her lap and practically dragged her behind him with a surprising amount of strength for a little boy.

**

* * *

Earlier that day with Atoko….**

"Mr. Higurashi you have a visitor."

Atoko looked up from the book he was reading to the nurse at the door. "Send them in then." He smiled marking his page before closing his book.

"Yes sir."

….

Atoko reached over and placed the book on the nightstand just before his visitor arrived.

"Still reading about other people's lives instead of living your own, I see."

Atoko cringed slightly at the cold ruthless voice. He should have expected him to show up sooner or later. He looked up at the visitor. Thick, black oily looking hair cascaded down his shoulders contrasting with his pale skin and met his waist, while reddish piercing eyes regarded him coolly, his mouth quirked into a smirk.

"Naraku. How have you been?" Atoko asked finally.

"As a human would have been without limbs, Miserable." Naraku answered.

"So to what do I owe this visit?" Atoko answered shifting in his bed slightly.

"Your daughter."

Atoko's head snapped back up. "W-what about her? "

"I have come to make her my wife as I have told you before." Naraku stared at Atoko as he fidgeted.

"I have already paid the debt to your father, so there is no need to come for her anymore." Atoko answered confidently.

"Yes, so you have told me two weeks ago when we last talked. But I do not care about that silly debt you had to my father. I will have your daughter as my wife whether you agree or not." Naraku glared at Atoko and then smirked.

Swallowing softly, Atoko relaxed. Kagome was with Mr. Takashi. She was safe. A sudden feel of confidence and pride as well as guilt washed over him as he thought about Mr. Takashi and his daughter. He knew he shouldn't have just traded her away but he knew his daughter was able to handle herself against Mr. Takashi. Yes, he would rather her with inuyasha than with Naraku. Inuyasha wasn't as cold and ruthless as Naraku who would without a second thought kill kagome should she disobey him once. Inuyasha would protect her, he was sure of it. Yes, he liked the thought of them together. Even though he does not know Mr. Takashi well he has a good feeling about him, although he seems not to like him very much. Wonder why?

"My daughter is not available Naraku." Atoko smiled to himself smugly.

"What do you mean, not available?" Naraku asked darkly.

"She is with Mr. Takashi, living in his house with him. They are a couple." Atoko smiled as he told a lie.

"You're lying." Naraku smirked as Atoko's smile fell and he continued. "You see, I have had you watched and I have learned that you owed Mr. Takashi money and he gave the option that if kagome was to become his mistress, he would cancel your debt. Now that I have talked to you I know it's true and I will tell you now, Mr. Takashi will grow tired of her and when he does I will be there to take her off of his hands."

Atoko just stared at Naraku in disbelief as well as anger and hatred. He will never get Kagome. Ever. He will have to talk to Mr. Takashi.

Naraku pulled out his cell and looked at his watch. "Well I must leave now, I have important calls to make." With that said Naraku left.

Atoko sighed, he hoped Kagome was alright.

* * *

**Please Read. VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ!**

**Well guys i'm sorry I took so long! very sorry! but I have to let you know that I will not be updating quickly anymore but I will still update though! don't worry! it's just that things have gotten very busy in my life and I hardly have time to sit and write but do not worry when I have time I write and I will continue this story until it's done. I just won't be updating as quick as I used to. Please bear with me! **

**I love you guys and keep up the Reviews! I want to know what you think! R&R!**

**Until next time... Ja Ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just want to say thanks for being patient with me you guys! Thnks to my loyal reviewers. (You know who you are! :P) For sticking with me and understanding my situation. Hugs and kisses to you all! Enjoy the Chapter! ;)**

**Fair Trade:**

**Chapter 10.**

"Uuugggh. My tummy."

Smiling and rolling over to face the little boy she had very quickly grew fond of, kagome kissed his forehead. "Well what do you expect; you ate the whole bag of candy!"

Shippou smiled at the memory before grimacing as his stomach disagreed. He sat up slowly holding his tummy and quirked an eyebrow two seconds later when he heard kagome giggling. "What's so funny?" he asked.

Doubling over in mirth kagome tried to calm down enough to speak in between breaths. "You…look…so…funny." "Look at …your face." She finished giggling again.

Shippou slowly made his way over to the mirror to find that his face was covered in chocolate and candy papers were stick to his face. He looked nasty….cool! smirking in the mirror shippou looked at all the gooey and sticky candy and what was this? Candy paper stuck to…his butt! When did that get there?

Knock. Knock.

"hey guys. What's up? –wow what happened to you?"

"Ha ha. This happened." Kagome chuckled holding up the now empty candy bag.

Shippou nodded his head and smiled brightly up at Sango.

"Well we know who isn't going to bed right about now." She smiled picking up shippou. "I came to find out if you guys wanna watch a movie with us. How bout it?

"yay! I wanna watch can we? Please? Please? Please?" shippou bubbled and hopped into kagome's arms. "can we Gome?"

Kagome smiled super brightly. "sure sweetie. What movie?" kagome asked as she and sango walked out with shippou in her arms.

Three hours later…..

Kagome, Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Inuyasha had watched two movies and ordered pizza for dinner and gave the cook the night off. The gang watched Rango (much to inuyasha's irritation) and Transformer's upon special request by shippou. (he grabbed the movie and made puppy eyes at kagome and sango until they said yes.)

Now everyone had eaten and watched movies it was time to get ready for bed.

"Shippou its time for a bath." Inuyasha told him ruffling the kids hair.

"Aww I don't wanna dad."

"Your all messy. You got to." Inuyasha replied picking him up.

Shippou gave up. "All right but can Gome come too?"

Inuyasha looked down at shippou and then at kagome. they hadn't talked since the incident today. "_I_ _wonder if she would forgive me if I apologized? I mean I did say some pretty mean things to her out of anger."_

"Sure. You coming Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome had heard when shippou asked for her to join. She didn't expect inuyasha to agree though. He did yell the hell out of her earlier. He seems to have calmed down now. _"So what's the problem? If he didn't want me to come he wouldn't have asked would he?"_

"Sure." Kagome smiled getting up and then after telling sango and miroku good night she followed behind shippou and inuyasha.

In Shippou's room.

"Can you look in shippou's dresser and get him some pajamas please?" inuyasha asked kagome setting the boy down on the bed.

"Okay." She replied getting straight to work.

"Can I bathe in you tub dad? Please?" shippou asked. Miroku had told him that inuyasha's tub was huge and he wanted to be able to see for himself.

"Why can't you bathe in your own tub runt." Inuyasha smiled flicking Shippou's nose playfully.

"Cas I wanna bathe in yours!" shippou smiled punching his dad playfully.

Kagome smiled at the two. They were so cute! She stared at them a while longer as the fight went on before grabbing up Shippou's green and blue pajamas.

"Fine whatever." Inuyasha gave in smiling and picking up the little kid. Looking back at kagome he smiled. "Coming?" he asked as he walked out of the door. Smiling to herself she followed.

….xxxxxxx…

Kagome was very jealous. In fact she was green with envy. She wished her tub was like _this._ She was standing in inuyasha's bathroom, shippou in her arms staring at the huge ass tub inuyasha had. I could probably fit five people easily! She and shippou watched as Angel, one of inuyasha's maids ran a bath for shippou while inuyasha took a call that came in five minutes ago.

"Can I have plenty bubbles please Angel?" shippou asked sweetly. The grey eyed teen smiled brightly showing sparkly white teeth.

Kagome looked at the girl with a smile she was very pretty. She was slender with a heart shaped face, big bright eyes, full lips, long caramel brown hair the flowed over her mango skin down to her waist. She must be the envy of most of the girls around here.

"As you wish master shippou." She replied turning around to do his bidding.

Kagome turned to look into the mirror with a smile at the young teen. She would need a soak when she was finished here. She looked tired and worn down. Her raven locks were messy and all over the place, her eyes looked tired and she swore she smell herself. She looked like crap.

"All done." Angel smiled and left, but not before she looked at kagome, who in turn looked at her and smiled.

Kagome watched as Angel looked at her with…recognition? _"Weird."_

"Kagome can you help me?" shippou asked grabbing kagome's attention.

"Sure hun." She answered and turned to see shippou trying to get his shirt off.

A naked shippou later…

"Thanks gome." Shippou smiled as he settled into the tub.

Kagome smiled and flicked water at shippou earning a squeak from him.

Seconds later shippou flicked water at kagome.

The two stared at each other. _"Oh it's on."_

Xxxxx

"_I would really appreciate it if you came." _A deep rich male voice replied over the phone.

"Sure Ricardo I'll be there." Inuyasha told him.

"_Thanks, Analee has been dying to see you."_ Inuyasha could hear the smile in Ricardo's voice.

Inuyasha smiled a little as well. "Tell the little princess that I said hello, would you?"

"_Sure thing. See you tomorrow man."_

"Okay. See you later Rick."

"_You too Yash."_

With that inuyasha hung up the phone. It had been three months since he heard from his college buddy Ricardo Bortelli. The two had hated each other in college, but the two had one thing in common. Their hatred for Michael. Michael Anotti was a spoiled rich kid that thought he ruled the college. His dad was a generous funder of the institution and because if that he got away with almost every fucking thing. He would do shit and then blame it on other students, but he had his favorite two. Yup you guessed it Ricardo and Inuyasha.

Ricardo and Inuyasha hadn't grew up in money but were determined to make it somewhere in life. It's true they each goofed around once in a while and were troublemakers from time to time but they didn't do half of the shit that Michael would. But since the two boys each did their share of shitty stuff, when Michael blamed them no questions would be asked they were just punished and that pissed the two off.

Anyway one day while inuyasha was leaving class and Ricardo was walking and chatting with classmates they saw Michael and his girl outside in the car park arguing. The two thought nothing of it until they saw Michael hit her, over and over.

That is what ticked inuyasha off. You just don't hit women. Ever. Rushing into action inuyasha ran over to break it up. Seconds after Ricardo rushed over too… inuyasha and Ricardo looked at each other with hatred (they never did like each other because one thought the other was better. The two were a lot alike, cocky ,arrogant….you get the picture.) but ignored the other as inuyasha held off Michael and Ricardo checked out the girl. Long story short after the woman was fine and out of harm, inuyasha and Ricardo kicked Michael's ass. From there the two decided that they didn't hate each other…as much.

Now three years later and they considered each other friends.

Laughter rang through the air and inuyasha caught on to it and followed it into the bathroom. He stopped at the door to see shippou and kagome in a full blown water war and by the looks of it kagome had the upper hand. Yeah she had a towel blocking some water.

Smiling inuyasha tapped on the door.

"Having fun?"

Kagome and shippou turned abruptly to look at the door where a smiling inuyasha was.

"You bet!" shippou answered while he flung soap foam at kagome.

"Hey! That's cheating!" kagome whined playfully as inuyasha chuckled. "What are you laughing at mister?" she smiled evilly and flung a handful of water at inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped laughing and walked into the bathroom. "You're gonna regret—"

SPLAT!

A few seconds of silence before kagome and shippou erupted in laughter at inuyasha as he slipped and fell flat on his back.

Kagome doubled over holding her stomach laughing, didn't notice inuyasha's foot as I headed for her legs.

"Ha ha ha—Ahh!" she choked out before she fell back landing on inuyasha. Inuyasha and shippou laughed and a shocked kagome followed soon after.

10 minutes later shippou was toweled dry and dressed in his in his pajamas, in his bed on his way to dreamland.

Kagome stood in the doorway on the side of inuyasha watching the little angel sleep. "He's so cute." She smiled as she walked up to Shippou's bed.

"Yea, when he's not getting on sango and miroku's nerves or playin tricks on me." Inuyasha said softly as he watched kagome walked over to the runt's bed. Slowly she bent down and placed a kiss upon his head and whispered good night.

Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the tinge of jealousy that hit him in that moment. How would it feel if she looked at him lovingly and placed a kiss upon his head? He closed his eyes as his imagination ran. He pictured holding her in him arms, kissing her from head to toe as she moaned his name in pleasure..

_Inuyasha…inuyasha…._

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes flew open and focused on kagome who was centimeters away from him looking up at him questioningly. He glanced at her messy hair, her slightly puffy eyes, damp clothes and what looked like chocolate? On her forehead by her hairline. She looked a mess and in need of a good soak in the tub.

Kagome stood there as inuyasha looked at her. What was he thinking about?

"come on." He said pulling kagome along with him.

"where?" she asked softly.

But he didn't answer he continued walking. Soon they were back in inuyasha's room in the bathroom and inuyasha was currently running a bath.

(Kagome's POV)

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

Smirking he looked at me. "We're going to take a bath and relax."

_We?..._"We as in me and you? Why?" I asked stupidly. Nice one kagome, you his _mistress._

"Yes we. I thought that since you need a bath and I need one we would kill two birds with one stone and bathe together." He smirked. "Besides.." he stopped smirking and looked at me with a small smile. God he was soo handsome. "…I wanted to apologize for how I yelled at you earlier. I had no reason too I was just worked up from work and I took my anger out on you. I was wrong for that."

Well I'll be damned… he just apologized. "what?" was all I could say.

"What do you mean what! I am not repeating it." he bristled. The jerk.

I was not in for a yelling match now. "I heard you and thanks. I forgive you." I sighed with a half smile.

"Look I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little worked up." He sighed.

"No problem." I replied. Well might as well do my job and get it over with. "Shall we?" I asked looking at his massive tub, excitement building inside. I can't wait to soak and let my body relax. I stripped conscious of my body as inuyasha followed suit. I was grateful that he didn't stare; it would have made me nervous. I glanced over at him a couple of times as he took off his shirt revealing his muscular chest that my fingers itched to touch and caress. He was just so beautiful; it had to have been a sin to look that good. Focusing back on myself I stripped off my last item of clothing and looked up to see him already in the tub, waiting on me I guess. I climbed in and sat at the opposite side of the tub away from him.

He chuckled, "Are you afraid of me? I don't bite."

I shook my head slightly. "I'm not afraid of you." I told him. I was just a little uncomfortable being naked in a huge ass Jacuzzi tub with him. I mean come on I barely know him, plus... Who would feel completely comfortable with a man who had the body of a god in the same tub with them…naked?

He was the picture of a sinfully good looking guy. Any woman would probably melt if they were here watching him, sitting there water covering his lower body as flecks of water drizzled down his golden skinned chest, and his muscular arms. His full lips curved into a small smile, his eyes like molten gold, looking at you and only you.

Kagome shivered, but not from the cold. She was hot, very hot. Curse him for looking so good.

"See if you were over here I could keep you warm." He said coming closer. Oh no.

(Normal POV)

Inuyasha reached out and pulled kagome into his arms holding her close so that her back as pressed against his chest and she was seated between his thighs.

Kagome blushed and her eyes opened wide as she felt his member brush her hips.

"Relax." Inuyasha whispered in her ear making her shiver slightly. "I won't take advantage of you, if that's what you were thinking." He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin by her head as kagome relaxed and laid more comfortably against him.

Inuyasha smiled when her shoulders slumped slightly and she let herself relax. That is just what she needs, to relax. Running hands through her ponytail inuyasha pulled out the hair tie letting her waist length locks flow freely down her back. She sighed as he finger combed her hair and inuyasha smiled.

"Mmmm." She sighed closing her eyes. Now she was so comfortable. Too comfortable for her own good she new but didn't care right now. She just wanted to relax and inuyasha was doing a heavenly job helping her.

Kagome sighed and turned around laying her face on his chest, her eyes still closed. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled a small smile as she felt inuyasha stiffen a little and then relax again continuing his ministrations running his hands through her hair and following it down her back.

They were like that for a while, each one content and relaxed. After a while kagome opened her eyes and looked up at inuyasha who was looking down at her. she smiled and turned her head back down where it was. She looked at his smooth skin glistening, and traced his name on his chest occasionally brushing into his long hair that flowed down. She ran two fingers in it enjoying the soft as silk feel of it as it slipped through her damp fingers.

Inuyasha closed his eyes as she played with his chest and then his hair. He tightened his arm around her reveling in how perfect she fit against him. He and kikyo never did this. It was always sex with her, she didn't believe in cuddling for very long, in fact he didn't think she liked cuddling at all. When he came home sometimes he would meet her in his room already naked and waiting for him. Mind you he didn't really mind they always had the best time having sex. It's just that this cuddling or relaxing thing he was doing with kagome was…. Refreshing. Yes, refreshing. Kagome on the whole was a breath of fresh air. All the other girls he had dated had been so willing and eager to jump into bed with him. Kikyo was calm and collected, strikingly beautiful, smart and elegant. She was one he fell in love with. He knows now that that was the stupidest thing he has ever done.

But the woman he held in his arms at this very moment, she, was a big breath of fresh air indeed. She had a fiery temper, was very clumsy, had big brown expressive eyes, a beautiful smile, long silky hair, and her smell…. She smelled simply divine, her scent of plums and cherry blossoms calmed his body and soul.

"Inuyasha?" kagome said softly pulling inuyasha back from him thoughts. "What are you doing tomorrow?

Tomorrow? Speaking of tomorrow—

"I forgot to tell you, my friend Ricardo and his wife are having a charity dinner, and I was invited to attend. Would you want to come with me?"

"Sure I guess, I had the night shift at work tomorrow night but I think I can switch with one of the ladies." Kagome said reassuringly.

"Great, wait what did you want to do?" inuyasha asked as he remembered her asking him what he was doing.

"Oh nothing." Kagome waved her hand.

Inuyasha tipped her chin up and bent down capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. _God how she tastes like honey._

Inuyasha pulled away and pecked her on her nose. "What was it?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"I was…just going to ask if we could go out for a while. You, me and… shippou." She replied looking back up at him.

He smiled and kissed her tenderly all over her face, speaking between each kiss.

"We can.." he kissed her on her forehead,

"bring.." her right eye,

"him .." her left eye,

"along…" her nose,

"with.." her right cheek,

"us…" her left cheek,

"tomorrow." And finally her lips.

All train of thought left kagome's mind as he kissed her. she just reveled in it committing it to memory.

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away for air and pecked her on her head. "Shippou can go with us tomorrow, Ricardo has a little daughter that I'm sure would be pleased to meet him."

Kagome smiled, she really didn't want to leave shippou home. He has grown so fond of her over the past days. "great. I bet he would be so happy."

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm about ready to go to bed." He said moving to get up.

"Right, you have an early morning." Kagome said as he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel to dry off with.

"Yeah you too." He replied turning around to face kagome.

Kagome blushed and stared, mouth slightly agape as she looked at a stark naked inuyasha in the front of her. she just couldn't tear her eyes away. He was so…huge!

Inuyasha looked t kagome and chuckled. "Like what you see?" he asked proudly.

Kagome's eyes turned to look up at him. She blushed beet red and ducked under the water, completely submerging herself.

Inuyasha smiled and reached over into the tub, located her arm and lifted her out and into his arms. Kagome hid her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment but inuyasha set her down and pulled them away. He tipped her chin and caught her in a slow caressing kiss and pulled away soon after.

"Come on time for bed." He smiled and left the bathroom to walk into his room.

Kagome slowly got to her feet and draped a towel around her and set off to go to her bed. She made her way out of the bathroom and into his room and turned towards the bedroom door, and inuyasha was nowhere in sight so she made her way to the door.

Four feet away from the door, kagome squeaked as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to a big, muscular, male body.

"I meant my bed not yours." He whispered seductively into her ear, dropping to place kisses on her neck.

Kagome relaxed again and melted into the embrace. Her right hand dropped to her side letting the towel she had wrapped around her drop to the floor. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and walked over to his bed laying her down and getting in beside her.

Kagome watched as he set her down and settled himself beside her, wrapping the covers around them both. She smiled to herself, she had had fun tonight with him in the tub, just cuddling or relaxing either one. He was sweet when he wasn't being a complete ass all the time. She didn't know how long he would be sweet to her before he acted like an ass again, so she was going to enjoy her night. Smiling she turned around to face inuyasha. He smiled back and gathered her close. She breathed in his scent, he smelled earthy, a unique mixture of smells, wood, rain and pine. It smelled great.

Kagome followed as he tipped her chin up and she closed her eyes as she saw him leaning in to kiss her. She moaned softly as he kissed her slow and tenderly. They pulled back for air and this time she kissed him slowly and passionately until the both parted for air again.

Inuyasha pulled her closer against his naked body, loving the feel of her skin on his. He kissed her once more on her head and whispered in her ear. "As much as I would love to stay up all night holding you and kissing you, its bedtime sweetheart. And we both have work tomorrow."

Kagome smiled knowing he was right, because it was now…. 1:20 a.m. and she needed her rest. "Goodnight." She spoke softly placing a kiss on his chest and then turning around so that her back was against him.

Inuyasha smiled at her kiss as it sent tingles down his spine and his groin tightened. '_What this woman could do to a man I tell you…'_ he thought to himself. He draped an arm over her side and brought his head closer to her damp hair and kissed it lightly. "Goodnight sweetheart." He whispered back and soon after the two was fast asleep, their fingers and legs entwined.


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, slinging it around his waist as he entered his bedroom. He walked over to the bed where his personal maid Angel had laid out a black tuxedo and his shoes and socks for him. He looked at the suit, deciding if he liked it or If he should change it.

"Angel!" he called.

Click click click..

"Yes sir?" the beautiful teen maid bowed.

He chuckled. "What did I tell you about that?" inuyasha said as he walked over to angel and tipped her chin to look at her. "Call me inuyasha. Sir makes me feel…. Well old."

"Oh no sir—Inuyasha" she corrected quickly, "You are definitely not old." Angel said as she stood upright and looked at inuyasha, blushing slightly.

"Why thank you little lady." Inuyasha said in a gruff imitation of a cowboy.

Angel laughed aloud at inuyasha's imitation.

Inuyasha smirked. He loved the girl like a sister. "Angel, about the suit you laid out, can you get my Armani tux ready instead?"

"Sure thing si—Inuyasha ." Angel smiled while picking up inuyasha's clothes off the bed and putting them in his walk in closet. Two minutes later she came out with his black Armani tux in one hand and his Armani shoes in the other.

"Here you go inuyasha." She smiled and handed over his suit to him. "I'll have miroku shine your shoes?"

"Yeah and tell the perv I said that he is to behave while I'm out or I'll pound some sense into him for touching sango." Inuyasha said as she left his room with a 'yes sir.'

I sighed and sat down on my bed. "what am I going to do with that lecher?" I chuckled to myself.

"Shoot him." A voice said by the door. And by the sound of it she was angry.

"Hey Sango ." I smiled at her.

"Hey." She said gruffly and sat next to me on my bed. "When are you going to get dressed?" she asked looking at my half naked body and shaking her head.

"right now… mom." I laughed and dashed into the bathroom closing the door just as her shoe came at the door.

"Hey sango?" I yelled from in the bathroom.

"What?" she answered.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"unfortunately nothing, meaning I'm going to be here probably slapping the hentai all night. Why?" she replied.

"How about coming with Kagome, Shippou and I to the charity dinner?" I asked as I walked into my room to see sango smile and dash out the door. I shook my head laughing. _'Women.'_

I grabbed my wireless headphones for my phone and walked into my study. I had a call to make.

Xxxxxxooooxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later, the limo was parked out front waiting and most of the servants had gathered into the hall to see their master leave.

Everyone there was talking amongst themselves, catching up on today's gossip, or talking about sports, the usual.

"Shhh! Shh! Everyone the ladies are coming." Angel smiled as she walked down the foyer stairs. Soon after sango rounded the corner and made her decent down the stairs.

Everyone was quiet, admiring her beauty. She was wearing a peach-red halter satin dress, with a column brush train. The top was embroidered with silver crystals all around while the bottom was plain and had no decoration. On her feet were silver strapped high heel shoes with a glass bottom. Her right wrist bore two silver diamond bracelets that she received as a birthday present from inuyasha two years ago. She had matching earrings in her ears and her hair was curled in a ponytail atop her head, decorated with small silver decals that sparkled as she moved, complement of angel for helping her with her hair. Her brown grey eyes were accentuated with match peach red eye shadow, mascara and a light pink blush on her cheeks.

Sango smiled as she came down and waited at the bottom for inuyasha and shippou that were currently making their way down now looking very handsome in their tuxes and shined shoes and they both wore Rolex watches on their left hand. _ 'Inuyasha just spoils that kid.'_ She smiled. Inuyasha's hair was brushed until it shined like fine silk in the moonlight, flowing down his back, while Shippou's brown hair glistened and was pulled into a ponytail at his nape. The two reached sango and smiled their approval.

"You look pretty sango!" shippou smiled brightly.

"I must agree, you look beautiful my dear sango." Miroku smiled lovingly from behind her.

"Thanks guys." She blushed, and looked up at the stairway. "Oh my.."

The three guys followed sango's eyes to the stairway and miroku and shippou gasped, while inuyasha's breath caught in his throat.

Kagome wore a one shoulder gold mermaid dress with crystals on one side that branched out to different areas on her dress. The dress molded to her shapely figure bringing out her petite shape that was most of the time hidden by loose clothes. Her hair was wavy with half up and half flowing down to her lower back. The top half was pinned up in a banana clip and full of waves that hung beautifully as crystal flowers decorated her hair contrasting with her raven locks. Her eye makeup was a smokey bronze gold color that made her crystal blue-brown eyes pop, and mascara on her lashes, and her cheeks were contoured with the help of a bronzer.

She smiled as she descended looking at all the appreciative glances the staff was giving her. she looked around and her eyes met with inuyasha's. _'Oh my…he looks..looks breathtaking.' _ She thought to herself, meanwhile her eyes scanned over him.

"Are we ready?" Sango asked walking over to kagome. "you look stunning." She whispered to her friend.

"So do you." Kagome replied back seconds after, tearing her eyes away from inuyasha.

"Shall we?" Sango asked inuyasha as she brushed past him pulling kagome along behind her.

"Ah my friend, looks like you have to keep eyes on Miss Kagome. Or else she'll be stolen." Miroku smiled as he tapped inuyasha's shoulder and walked off into the kitchens, no doubt to pester the young women in there.

Inuyasha stood there a few seconds more and then mumbled something close to 'over his dead body' and walked towards the door, but not before he walked out of the door did he hear "Hentai!" and a loud slap soon followed. "He'll never learn" inuyasha said under his breath as he made his way to the limo and minutes later they drove off.

Xxooxxooxxooxx

Classical music filled the hall as members of the elite class in the society chattered ad made small talk. (elite class- rich people) Inuyasha, Kagome Shippou and Sango made their way into the hall and grabbed the flute of champagne the was offered to them by one of the waiter walking around.

"Ah, here you are!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to the man approaching him. He had short dark hair that glistened under the artificial lighting, he was built and around 5ft 2in. his eyes were grey green and his skin had a light olive brown tint to it. He wore a finely tailored tuxedo that accentuated his broad shoulders. His mouth was turned up into a brotherly smile as he embraced inuyasha and patted him on the back.

"tempo che non ci si veda il mio amico. Come stai?" the man spoke in his native tongue.

Inuyasha, having spent much time with this man over the years and became fluent as a result responded in Italian.

"Io sto bene Ricardo. Come è Maria facendo?" Inuyasha replied as Ricardo led him away from the women, speaking rapidly in Italian. Inuyasha looked back at kagome and mouthed ' be right back' when she nodded with a smile he turned and followed.

Sango smiled when she saw a familiar friend and asked to be excused leaving kagome and shippou together.

Kagome smiled down at shippou as he tugged on her dress, looking up at her. "Yes honey?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm hungry Gome." He said taking her hand in his.

Kagome looked around the room and spotted several little children grabbing sandwciches from a waiter as he passed by. "Just wait hon, they sending out sandwhiches for the children…I think."

Just as kagome finished her sentence a boy with brown hair and boyish features, brown eyes and a cherry smile came up to them and bent down to shippou's level. "Sandwhich little man?" he smiled.

"You bet!" shippou answered and let go of kagome's hand to grab up five sandwhiches from the tray.

"Yum." shippou smiled, content.

The teenage boy smiled and stood his full 5ft and looked at kagome. "For you m-miss?" he stuttered lightly and blushed.

"Why thank you." She smiled politely, grabbing one sandwhich.

"It's my pleasure, especially when a lady is as beautiful as you are." He inclined his head in a small bow.

It was her time to blush. And blush she did. "Oh thank you. Aren't you a charmer."

"Surely a woman as yourself knows that she is beautiful beyond compare." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it.

Kagome blushed madly, he just didn't know when to stop! "What's your name, may I ask?"

"But of course, You may call me Akeem." He smiled and stood back up. "And what is your name? I have no doubt it is as beautiful as you."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. "My name is-"

"If you don't leave now, you won't be alive to find out." A steel voice interrupted.

Kagome gasped and looked up to see inuyasha, and he wasn't very happy either.

"scram." He spat softly enough for the boy to hear him but low enough so the crowds of other people couldn't.

Akeem gulped and hightailed it out of there, going back into the kitchen.

"What was that about Inuyasha?" kagome asked him.

"Nothing." Inuyasha replied and picked up shippou in his left arm and put his right arm around her waist possessively.

Kagome was about to demand that he tell her the truth when inuyasha turned her to face him and caressed her left cheek with his fingers and cupped her chin. He placed a quick sweet kiss upon her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. "I was a little jealous okay?" he said softly as he snaked his arm back around her waist.

Kagome just looked at him, her heart beating quickly from the little kiss he bestowed upon her. him…jealous? How ridiculous! Kagome let a smile grace her lips and she pecked him on his lips. " You have nothing to be jealous for." She replied just before inuyasha pecked her on her lips.

"Gross..get a room." Shippou interjected covering his eyes and causing the two to laugh softly. Inuyasha looked at kagome and smiled pulling her closer to his side.

"Inuyasha?" a cold feminine voice said.

Inuyasha cursed inwardly as hair prickled at his nape. He turned his eyes away from kagome's beautiful face to look at the women in front of him. Kagome turned her attention to the woman and blinked a few times out of shock. Why, she looked just like her!

"Kikyo. How have you been?" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome shivered at the coldness of inuyasha's tone. It was void of any emotion, she had never heard him like this and frankly she didn't like it. inuyasha must have felt her shiver because he pulled her in against him and with his one arm rubbed her arm trying to keep her warm with that hand as he held shippou with the other.

"I've been fine. Who is she?" she asked looking at kagome with disgust.

Kagome bit her lip to stop her stream of curses that were close to slipping out of her mouth. '_how dare she come over here and look at me like I'm trash. The bitch!' _

"My name is Kagome." kagome said sternly.

Kikyo looked at her and looked away just as quickly. "did you really love me that much that you would date a look-a-like?"

Kagome was taken aback. Were they once an item? He was in love with her?

"Kagome could never compare to you." Inuyasha replied the look of annoyance in his eyes.

Kagome felt her chest tighten. What did he say? Was he still in love with her? kagome looked up at inuyasha. Was he serious?

Kikyo smirked. "I knew you wouldn't stop loving me."

Kagome tried to move out of his arms but inuyasha wouldn't budge. It was like a trying to move a ten ton barge stuck on land by pushing it yourself. He wasn't moving. Instead he held her tighter.

Inuyasha looked down at kagome and let a smile grace his face as he looked at her. "She is a slut. You're not that shitty kagome. You're a million times better than her. she's not on your level." Inuyasha said smiling down at her.

Kagome blushed and smiled.

"I am better than that little slut of yours inuyasha. That little bitch is nothing compared to me. I know you still love me, no one gets over Kikyo Hikada." Kikyo spat venom in her voice as her face was blank and without emotion.

"I don't love you anymore kikyo. I'm finished with you." Inuyasha told her making a move to walk away.

"you just wait inuyasha you will be begging me to take you back. She can't replace me. Once she finds out who you really are she'll leave you like everyone else." Kikyo replied coldly as she walked up close to inuyasha. Kagome looked at inuyasha. _' who he really is? What is she talking about?' _kagome thought to herself. She pushed it in the back of her mind until later when she and inuyasha were alone.

Inuyasha glared hard at kikyo. If looks could kill she would have dropped dead at that moment.

"Daddy tell the mean lady to stop talking now she's giving me a headache." Shippou interjected holding his forehead in one hand.

Kikyo glared at shippou. "Shut up you little brat." She retorted and stormed away, well more like walked stiffly.

"I don't like her. What was she to you?" kagome asked taking shippou out of inuyasha's hands and hugged him close.

"Kikyo is my ex- girlfriend." Inuyasha muttered.

"What did you see in her?" kagome asked.

"I don't know anymore." Inuyasha replied and grabbed her hand. come there's someone I want you and shippou to meet.

**Chapter Finished! Thanks to all my readers for being patient with me. I have a little more free time thanks to the holiday so I will probably update more in these two weeks. Well my good people. Now that I've said that…. Review! Tell me how you feel about this chapter! I really would appreciate knowing what you think! Until next time! 3**

**-PriestessTeeTee**


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen -kagome and shippou right behind him-and walked out the side door leading to the outside and walked around the corner of the house and into a very large garden. Everywhere was brightly colored with bright white wildflowers, fragrant apple blossoms, pink azaleas, blossoming bluebells, elegant calla lilies, calming cherry blossoms and pastel colored cornflowers- just to name a few. Little ponds and waterfalls were abundant throughout the garden housing beautiful and brightly colored fishes.

However inuyasha was preoccupied at the moment trying to get them to meet this person, that kagome- much to her disappointment only got glimpses of the garden. She sighed softly and promised herself that when she had time she would indeed visit the garden and look at all of the beautiful things inside- before they went home tonight.

Inuyasha turned right at the rose bushes at the back of the garden and there sitting in her favorite chair was Maria and her daughter Analee. He slowed his pace as he drew near not wanting to startle them as they were carefully engrossed into the pond they were sitting next to. Kagome and shippou looked on ahead as they saw two people- a mother and her daughter- sitting in a rocking chair, gazing into the pond. The woman was beautiful kagome thought to her. Her waist length brown hair looked like silk, so soft and shiny, she was petite and by the way she lifted her hand elegantly and pointed at inuyasha after she had noticed him and gotten her daughters attention, kagome could tell that she was brought up with the proper etiquette. When she faced them her grey orbs lit up as she smiled her mouth fix into a big smile. Her skin was pale and creamy that suited her beautifully.

"I hope we weren't interrupting." Inuyasha smiled.

"No it's fine." Maria waved it off. "Analee? You remember inuyasha?" she asked as she turned to her daughter.

Said little girl looked at inuyasha, and then narrowed her eyes. She then looked up and tapped her chin in thought as if she was doing some deep thinking.

Inuyasha chuckled, god he loved this cute little kid! "come here squirt its uncle yash!" he smiled and let go of kagome's hand, bent down on one knee and outstretched his arms.

Something inuyasha said must have sparked her memory because the little girl lit right up and bounded off of her mother's lap, running to inuyasha's outstretched arms. "Doggy man!" she bellowed as she ran.

Kagome smiled as inuyasha picked the little girl up and swung her around and then dropped a big kiss on her forehead. Kagome studied the girl carefully. Like her mother she presumed, the little girl had beautiful grey eyes with a heart shaped face, beautiful features and long brown hair with a few black streaks her and there. She around shippou's height, about 3ft 4in, and she was a very lively spirit.

"Doggy man? Dad she calls you doggy man?" shippou said a little shocked at first but soon he was laughing.

Inuyasha laughed, so did maria and the little girl in inuyasha's arms. "Yeah so what of it?" inuyasha smiled.

Kagome thought about it. ' _doggy man? Wonder why she calls him that?_'

"Anyway, Maria, Analee, I want you to meet shippou.." inuyasha started pointing at shippou. "..and Kagome." he finished looking at her.

"Nice to meet you. As inuyasha has just said I am Maria Bortelli.." Maria smiled and stepped forward. She walked closer to kagome and curtsied slightly. "..and this is my daughter Analee Bortelli." She said as she took the child out of inuyasha's hands.

Kagome, slightly surprised, curtsied slightly. _Maria Bortelli..of Bortelli wines. __They were famous for their unique one of a kind array of wines. Each different type was unique from all others. Hence the prices. Their wines ranged from 300-1500 dollars a pop. Extreme prices to pay..but yup people were crazy enough to buy it._

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome replied.

"Hey." Shippou smiled at the lady.

"Mommy can you push me on the swing?" Analee asked her mum.

Maria looked down at her child. "A little later sweetie, mommy wants to talk to Inuyasha."

Analee looked down at her feet. Kagome smiled, she really wanted to swing.

"I can take her, if you like. It will give you and inuyasha privacy so you can talk." Kagome suggested.

Maria looked over at kagome and smiled a warm smile. "Would you like Miss Kagome to take you on the swing set?" she turned and asked her daughter.

Analee lifted her head quickly and a gorgeous bright smile lit her face. "Sure mommy!"

Kagome chuckled as Analee came up and grabbed her and Shippou's hands, pulling them along a little way past the chair and pond to an area that had a swing set with four swings.

"Here it is!" Analee smiled, scrambling onto a swing.

Shippou followed soon after and kagome went behind them. Gently she pushed Analee first then shippou. She took turns as they came back to her in a pattern. Analee first and then shippou.

Squeals of laughter and shouts of "Higher!" could be heard as Inuyasha and Maria walked within seeing distance.

"She's not the same you know."

Maria looked at inuyasha and smiled. "I know." She replied.

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "You do?"

Maria looked over at kagome and smiled as she showed shippou how to move his feet and body to swing higher by his self. Shippou tried and fell backwards; kagome caught him and helped him back on.

"You see there?" she asked him as she looked at the three on the swing, mainly Analee. "She is having the time of her life by simply being with her. Kagome has gentleness with kids that come naturally. She is open and expressive. Kikyo is different, she tolerates kids but otherwise want nothing to do with them. She also hides her feelings only expressing when she thinks it's necessary and that is rarely."

Inuyasha stayed quiet. Maria was right, if she saw those things in kagome already having just met het then kagome is easy to read. No she's expressive. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he watched Kagome race with Analee and Shippou to see who can go higher. He could imagine her with her children, happy and loved by their mother and father. Inuyasha's heart fluttered as he pictured kagome by his side with their child in her arms. Her in his bed and his arms as he caressed her soft skin….

Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled, he pushed those thought aside, anymore thinking on that topic and he would have a tent in his pants.

"you like her don't you?" Maria asked him.

"Yea I guess, she's likeable." Inuyasha answered.

"I see. How did you meet her?"

"I know her dad and she came into my office one day representing him. We talked and I got to know her."

Maria smiled, she knew inuyasha too well. "Let me take a guess at the truth. Her father owed you money and she came to you to ask for more time. You saw her and was interested so you cut her a deal and got to know her."

Inuyasha smiled. "First part you got right but the last part was way off. You see after she came to me I figured I could take his daughter that he prized as my mistress and make her miserable then leave when I'm tired of her and let her go."

"Well I admit I didn't think that you would do that. How long have you known her?"

"A little over two weeks."

"Does she live with you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason just asking. Now if you will excuse me I want to talk to Kagome." Maria smiled and touched inuyasha's arm before she called out for kagome. "kagome!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked over from the swing to the voice that called her and watched as Maria waved her over.

"I'll be right back kids." She smiled and got up off of the swing.

"Gome wait!" Analee called out to her before she left.

"Yes Analee?" kagome smiled at the nickname she picked up from shippou.

"Thank you for playing with me, and making doggy man not sad no more." Analee smiled and gave kagome a hug. "Are you my friend?"

"your welcome" she replied. Did she make inuyasha happy? Kagome smiled "Do you want me to be your friend?

"Yes!" Analee bubbled excitedly.

"Then I would be honored to be your friend." Kagome smiled at her.

"Kagome!"

"Coming!" she turned back at the two kids and smiled "I'll be back."

"yes?" kagome smiled. As she walked over to inuyasha and Maria.

"ah yes come." Maria motioned her to follow over to the pond as inuyasha made his way over to Analee and shippou.

"I understand that you live with inuyasha. Am I correct?" Maria turned to her.

"oh, uh.." kagome blushed. _'inuyasha told her that!' 'what else did he tell her?'_

"No need to be embarrassed. I already know, inuyasha told me. It can be our little secret" Maria chuckled.

"I think it should soon be time for dinner so we should go. Although I have one question." Maria started as she made her way back over to inuyasha.

"Yes" kagome asked, happy that she didn't have to explain.

"Are you happy there with him?"

Kagome stopped, she wasn't expecting that question. She thought about it as Maria stopped also. _'was she?'_

"yes, I am." She smiled.

Maria smiled and walked up to kagome and embraced her in a friendly hug. "I see. I'm glad. I like you and I would be happy if you can consider us as friends.

"Sure. I'd be honored." Kagome smiled hugging her back.

"great" Maria smiled as she pulled away. "Now let's go eat."

xxxxx

inuyasha woke up the next morning to the annoying brightness of the sun in his eyes. He was still tired from last night, true he had a nice time but when they arrived home shippou refused to go to sleep which led to him running around after him and everyone else leaving to go to bed. Thanks to shippou he didn't get to sleep until very late. He got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, and went down into the kitchen after washing his face. A toe curling yawn escaped inuyasha's mouth as he pushed through the kitchen.

"Morning inuyasha, breakfast will be out in three minutes." Said the cook shooing inuyasha out of the kitchen. Inuyasha shrugged and grumbled his way into the dining room and sat down in a chair across from kagome.

"Good mornin'" she smiled at inuyasha from her seat across from him.

Inuyasha just grunted in reply.

"Well aren't we cranky this morning." Shippou smiled from his seat next to kagome.

Inuyasha glared at the little runt for keeping him up.

"I'm tired runt buzz off." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'll be right back." Kagome smiled and patted inuyasha on his shoulder as she left the room.

"Mornin." Sango padded into the room and sat down on the side of inuyasha.

"Mornin." Inuyasha grunted sleepily,

"Mornin" shippou piped happily,

"Mornin my dear sango—"

"not until I've had my coffee miroku." Sango interrupted not even glancing at him.

"You didn't let me finish, I brought you some coffee sango." Miroku said patiently and set the mug down in front of her.

Sango sniffed and sipped, deeming it drinkable she took a hearty mouthful and sighed as the caffeine started kicking in. "Mmm coffee" she smiled.

"here you go inuyasha, freshly brewed coffee, black." Kagome smiled as she came back into the room and set the mug in front of him. Inuyasha sniffed and sipped the piping hot coffee. He smiled gratefully and snaked his arms around kagome's waist from his seat and pulled her closer and rested his head against her stomach, his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "thank you, just what I needed."

Kagome blushed and patted his back, "No prob."

"Eh hem."

Kagome looked over to see sango smiling at her and miroku looking off into space with a dazed look.

"oh um, morning guys didn't see you there." Kagome blushed and worked to pry inuyasha's hand from around her waist. After some reluctance her complied and let go, to finish his cooling cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is ready." The cook said as she wheeled in the breakfast tray assorted with eggs, hash browns, toast, pancakes, sausage, rolls, bacon , two coffee pitchers with piping hot coffee, cream, sugar, jelly and all the works.

"Thank you." Everyone said gratefully.

"Would you like to be served Inuyasha?" the cook asked her master.

"No thank you, we can serve ourselves." He replied getting up out of his seat and grabbing a plate.

"Very well." The cook smiled and left the room. Everyone else got up to serve themselves, chatting away freely .

Inuyasha smiled as kagome came up behind him, "Wanna take up my plate for me please?"

"No." inuyasha smiled and replied as he carried his filled plate and sat down in his chair.

Kagome huffed and grabbed a fork and sat down next to inuyasha and stole some eggs out of his plate.

"Hey!" inuyasha scolded playfully.

"What?" kagome quirked an eyebrow and put a piece of sausage from his plate into her mouth.

Inuyasha watched her and replied, "get your own food. I don't wanna share."

Kagome smiled at the playful look he gave her and snuck another sausage.

"hey I wanted that!" inuyasha told her.

Kagome feeling greatly at ease decided to be extra playful. She placed the sausage in between her lips, leaving half of the sausage out of her mouth. "Want piece?" she asked her head pushed toward inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked and before she could pull back he swooped down and bit the other half of the sausage off and pulled back looking at a wide- eyed kagome. he chewed and smirked. "Thanks.

Kagome chewed her piece of sausage and blushed. _' I didn't think he was gonna do that!' _ kagome looked around to see that sango and miroku were arguing over the last piece of sausage while shippou was smothering his pancakes in syrup- so no one noticed what inuyasha did.

Inuyasha spread some butter on his pancake and drizzled syrup. He cut piece, picked it up with his fork and held it out to her lips. "Here, eat."

Kagome looked at inuyasha to see he was trying to feed her pancakes. " I thought you didn't wanna sha— ooph"

Kagome was interrupted by inuyasha shoving the fork in her mouth and in the process getting her mouth sticky.

"I'm gonna be nice and share." He smirked and wiped some syrup off of her mouth with his thumb.

Kagome watched as he looked her in the eye and… sucked..the syrup off of his..finger. heat spread through her body and to her core while her heart beat a super bass (pronounced: _(base) _)

She swallowed her food and licked her lips then looked down.

"Where's your food gome aren't you hungry?" shippou asked as he took his seat followed by miroku and sango.

Boy she was hungry but.. _not for food_. She smiled as they looked at her and picked up her fork that had in the process of being fed, been set on the table in front of her. "I'm taking out of inuyasha's plate cause he doesn't wanna share." She told them and they smiled and carried on eating.

"So sango what are you doing today?" kagome asked her friend after she stole a piece of inuyasha's pancake and stuck her finger in the syrup and tapped it on his nose causing him to swat at her hand.

"I'm going to the cemetery to visit my mother's grave, and to wish her Happy Mother's Day." Sango replied after taking a bite of her french toast.

"Today is Mother's Day?" inuyasha asked surprised.

"yeah." Sango replied. "Do you need company?" she asked knowing he was going to say no. he liked to visit him mum's grave alone.

"No I'm good." Inuyasha smiled tell her that it was okay. "Want me to carry you to your mom's house today kagome?" inuyasha offered as he flicked her nose playfully earning a squeal from kagome.

"I would love that inuyasha, thank you. Can we get ready to go now?" she asked, excited to see her mum again.

"Sure, you coming runt?" inuyasha ruffled shippou's hair.

"no, im gonna find kaede and stay with her." shippou replied. He wanted to get something for Gome. She was like a mom to him.

"suit yourself." Inuyasha smiled and knocked kagome in the head causing said girl to run after him.

_Twenty minutes later.._

Inuyasha and kagome were dressed and on their way to kagome's house. They pulled into the driveway and kagome carried her present for her mom that she made inuyasha stop to a store so that she can buy her mom something extra special. Inuyasha however went to a jewelry store and told kagome to get whatever she wanted for her mom. After much refusing she complied and gave inuyasha bear hug and a kiss on the cheek while she said that she owed him one.

Ding dong!

Kagome smiled as her mother called, 'coming!' from inside the house and hugged her when she opened the door to kagome and inuyasha.

"Kagome! how nice to see you and…who is your friend?" he mother asked spotting inuyasha soon after embracing her child.

"oh this is who I'm living with, my friend inuyasha." Kagome replied.

"oh nice to meet you inuyasha. Please do come in." she said politely.

Inuyasha and kagome walked in and sat on the couch, kagome making herself right at home again.

Ms. Higurashi followed and sat down and smiled.

"Happy Mother's Day mom." Kagome smiled brightly handing her the present she brought for her. " From me and Inuyasha" she smiled as she felt inuyasha stiffen and look at her.

"Why thank you! Both of you! Come here let me give you a hug" she smiled and went over to embrace kagome and inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged her back while glaring at kagome who smiled back at him.

"Open it mom." Kagome smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and unwrapped her gift to reveal a red box that read _**Akem**_ on the front and she gasped. This was expensive and brand named. Slowly opening the box she reveal a shining pearl and diamond necklace with a bracelet to match. It was stunning and..very expensive. Kagome must have spent a fortune!

"I..I don't know..w..what to say." Ms. Higurashi started.

"Mrs. Higurashi you don't have to say anything. You deserve more than that for the things that you do for your family." Inuyasha smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome smiled warmly at inuyasha and walked over to her mom and hugged her. Mrs. Higurashi looked at the two with tears in her eyes and hugged them both again. "Thank you so much."

"your welcome." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome's mom made her excuses and went to put her gift into her room stating that she will be right back.

Kagome turned to inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha held her and looked down at her beautiful face and smiled. "Thanks for being so nice." She smiled brighter and tip toed so that she could plant a kiss on his lips. Inuyasha smiled and welcomed the kiss, going in for more.

Breathless the two parted and inuyasha kissed kagome on her forehead before heading over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to visit my mum, spend time with your mum I know you miss each other, I will come pick you up later unless you want to stay the night?" he replied asking at the end.

She loved her mother very dearly but for some reason she wanted to be with inuyasha tonight, across from his room where she can sneak in sometimes to watch him sleep. "No, I'm going to go home with you tonight. You can pick me up later and…inuyasha?" she fidgeted, "Tell your mum I said Happy Mother's Day."

"Sure. See you later." Inuyasha smiled and went into the car. He sat there thinking about what kagome had said earlier. She said _home_. She thinks of his house, with him and his friends and servants as _home_.

Inuyasha smiled as his heart warmed just thinking about it. That amazing beautiful woman who he hadn't even liked at first, considered his house/mansion as _home. _Inuyasha shook his head and started the car and made his way to the Shikon Cemetery to visit his mum.

Xxx

Inuyasha sat there, flowers in hand in front of his mother's grave. "well mum, I came to wish you Happy Mother's Day." "oh and kagome says Happy Mother's Day too. You would like her if you had met her." inuyasha smiled as touched the gravestone. Kagome is my friend although she started out as my mistress, though I've never touched her. I don't know why, Its like something is holding me back." "she's very beautiful and kind hearted and a pure person inside and out." "she's with her mum right now that's why I didn't bring her but I promise I'll bring her by sometime."

Inuyasha sighed, "I miss you mum, and I wish you were here, but I know you're in a better place." Inuyasha looked up to the sky, letting his tears fall freely. "tell dad I said 'hey' mum and that I miss him.

Inuyasha sat there for a long while and talked to his mother's grave stone, about what has been going on.

Xxx

Inuyasha pulled into kagome's mother's house and got out and knocked on the door. Feet could be heard padding over to the door before it opened to show kagome who smiled. "your back"

Inuyasha captured her waist and pecked her on the lips, "yes I'm back did you enjoy your day?"

"yes I did I had a wonderful time, come on in." she smiled and pulled him inside and over to the couch.

Inuyasha stiffened as kagome's dad sat there next to kagome's mom, his wife.

"ah inuyasha just the person I wanted to see…" Atoko began

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day to you mothers out there for the little things you do.. i thought that i should add a little mums day to the story hoped you liked it! R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story.**

**Last time…**

_Inuyasha stiffened as kagome's dad sat there next to kagome's mom, his wife._

"_Ah Inuyasha, just the person I wanted to see." Atoko began.._

**Now…**

"Come, come inuyasha I would like to have a word with you." Atoko finished and got up from his seat in the couch. "Excuse us ladies."

Inuyasha looked at kagome, who just shrugged at him and smiled then went to her mother and the two began chatting. Inuyasha sighed and followed Atoko into the kitchen.

"So inuyasha, how is everything with my daughter? Is she happy there? I'd ask her but she might not tell me the truth." Atoko asked as he leaned against the fridge.

Inuyasha was about to answer when he remembered about that call he received from Atoko's 'friend.' Inuyasha thought about the sick things that Naraku fellow said to him and it made his blood boil.

"You sick piece of shit! You know just how she's doing! Didn't your little dipshit of a friend tell you?" inuyasha growled low enough for Atoko to hear, he didn't want to disrupt kagome and her mom.

"What are you talking about? What friend?" Atoko narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha walked close to him and spoke in a dangerous tone. "Don't you fucking give me that innocent look, you know very well that you asked you fucking fucked up friend that bastard Naraku to check up on her! He called me saying that you told him to! What kind of sick father are you? friends with that shit! He is a sleazebag! Do you know what he told me? I bet you were there when he called!" inuyasha grabbed Atoko up by his shirt. "If he calls me ever again I will kill both of you!"

Atoko swallowed hard. "Inuyasha, calm down, I can explain."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! No one especially that fucker Naraku is going to touch my kagome!" inuyasha growled and shook Atoko twice.

Atoko was sweating now, it was getting hard to breathe, and his heart was racing, this wasn't good for his bad heart. Much to Atoko's relief inuyasha let him go.

Wiping his sweaty palms on his pants he turned around and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Here, let me explain." Atoko handed him the beer and motioned for him to sit down at the table.

Inuyasha grumbled and took the beer and sat down.

"Look inuyasha, Naraku isn't my friend he is my twin brother's son." Atoko stated..

Inuyasha's jaw went slack. "You have a twin brother? Naraku is your nephew?"

"Yes, well my brother Onigumo was a money loving man, he used women to take their money and then he left them. He scammed many people using them to do his bidding or getting them to trust him and then take their money."

Inuyasha looked at him, could it have been his brother that did that to his mother? No! He said his name was Atoko. That can only be this man.

"Naraku his son grew up with his father learning and practicing his cruel ways and I can't tell you of the numerous times I was mistaken for my brother by the women he used." Atoko grinned at a memory. "You won't believe that when I first met Kiyah she punched me in the face because she thought I was Onigumo. You see Onigumo used her cousin and when they saw me in the park they thought that I was him." Atoko sighed at the memory. "From that day when I told her who I was she apologized and bought me lunch, we were together ever since."

"You used my mother though." Inuyasha stated simply.

"What?" Atoko asked.

"I said you used my mother, she said it was you, Atoko Higurashi. I remember that day when she was crying in her room and I heard her. I asked what was wrong and she just kept saying, 'its gone' over and over. The next day we had to move out cause everything was gone, we didn't own it anymore. I asked my mom who took our stuff and she told me, Atoko Higurashi."

Atoko looked at inuyasha, shocked.

"I vowed from that day that you would pay for what you did to my mother. She was heartbroken and broke barely getting by, tying to feed me and get me through school. She died when I was twelve, she was ill for a while and it claimed her life. I got by doing odd jobs and getting good grades for a scholarship, which put me through college. My half brother got me a job soon after and I built my empire that I have today." Inuyasha finished.

"But I didn't do that to you mother and I'm sorry for what happened but it wasn't me. Onigumo must have used my name, because it wasn't me. He was the con artist, not me. I stood by my family, although my daughter doesn't seem to like me very much." Atoko finished a little disappointed.

Inuyasha looked at him; it seems as if he was telling the truth, could he trust him? So what did he do with the money that he gave him, he only gave back about a half.

"If what you say is true why would your brother do that to you? Are you not close?" inuyasha asked.

"No, once upon a time we were but we grew apart, and when I had my family I thought that we could get close again so he could know his niece and nephew. So I took my family on a little visit down at the farm he owned. That year everything went well and I found out I had a nephew. We kept close but when kagome matured, Onigumo and Naraku took a liking to her, especially Naraku." Atoko grimaced. "I didn't carry my family to visit him since.

"Inuyasha do you want to know why I came to you to borrow money? because you didn't ask questions." Atoko asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "I was too hell bent on revenge to ask questions."

"Well I went to visit my brother for some guy bonding.." Atoko started..

**(Flashback)**

Atoko, Naraku, Onigumo and Chuck one of the farmhands, sat around the table drinking beers all except Naraku who was drinking a coke.

"So brother, how is the married life treating you?" a mirror image of Atoko asked with his eyebrow quirked and he drank from his beer bottle waiting for an answer.

"Its going well, a little tough but worth it." Atoko smiled. "How are things going with you?"

"A little tough? Brother you live in a poor excuse for a house with your wife and kid, you drive that rusty old contraption you claim Is a car, and you are horribly paid by your worthless joke of a job. And you call that a little tough?" Onigumo told him annoyance and another emotion running across his features.

"Yes I know, but we're making it." Atoko added glumly with a dash of confidence.

"Why don't you help you brother out Onigumo?" Chuck added before taking a long swig of beer.

"I don't need help chuck. I'm fine guys." Atoko said sternly.

"Oh come on. Just do yourself a favor and take the money, you can pay me back." Onigumo smirked wickedly.

Atoko sat there and thought for a long while, he knew his family was struggling with debt and he didn't know how much more he could take. Atoko sighed he knew what he had to do.

**(end flashback.)**

Holding his head in his hands Atoko got to the point. "I accepted for the sake of my family and bought a new house, paid off the mortgage, you know stuff like that."

"How did your family take it? I bet they were happy." Inuyasha stated plainly.

"Well I didn't tell them I got it from Onigumo because my wife new of his ways, instead I told them I got a loan from the bank." Atoko answered and hung his head.

"Anyway," Atoko started, " after I got my family out of debt and straightened out I got a decent paying job and I was now able to start paying him back." "I told him that and he asked to meet me at a café in town." Atoko got up and grabbed two beers out of the cooler and sat back down. "we met and when I tried to give him the monthly payment he told me that I didn't have to pay him back if I gave kagome's hand in marriage to his son Naraku." Atoko drank from his beer bottle as inuyasha set him own down and stayed silent although he had a disgusted look on his face. "I refused obviously.." Atoko continued, "and he told me that he would let me think about it, then he left."

"So—" inuyasha was interrupted by Atoko.

"We met again two days before I came to you to borrow money. When I refused again he got angry and tripled the amount I was to pay him back, and he gave me two weeks to get it to him or he would take kagome with or without my permission." Atoko told the fuming man in front of him.

"I take it you paid him back with the money I loaned you. Kagome must love you very much to come with me, a stranger, to cancel your debt." Inuyasha spoke in a even tone, totally opposite to the rage that was boiling on the inside.

"she came to the hospital to see me that same day when she spoke with you." Atoko smiled at how his daughter had acted. "She didn't want to go, in fact she resented the idea but I asked her to. You see, she doesn't know this but I was afraid that Onigumo would try and harm her even with the debt paid. So I took my chances with you to keep her safe, so I persuaded her to go and from the way you threatened to kill me and Naraku, I made a good decision for once." Atoko smiled at the last part.

"Feh." Inuyasha griped. Inuyasha took a long swallow of his beer. This Atoko man was just a misunderstood man, foolish definitely but still understood, however if he ever met this Onigumo person or this Naraku fellow there might be some bloodshed.

Inuyasha looked out the window, it was going to be getting dark soon. "I got to go.

Atoko nodded. "It was nice talking to you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah old man, just don't get into anymore trouble, your stupidity could kill you next time." Inuyasha got up out of the chair and Atoko followed him into the sitting room where kagome and his wife were.

"Ready to go kagome?" inuyasha asked as he came to stand beside her sitting form.

"Uh huh. Later mom," kagome smiled and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek. "see ya dad." Kagome stood in front of her dad and outstretched her hand for a handshake. Inuyasha spotted the disappointment in Atoko's eyes and sighed. Walking behind kagome inuyasha put his hand out, he was too nice sometimes, and pushed kagome into her father's arms. Kagome squeaked at the sudden movement and grabbed onto her father around the waist, Atoko a little surprised nodded at inuyasha and hugged his daughter. "see ya kagome." he replied before releasing her.

Kagome then glared daggers at inuyasha, who smiled and tapped her on her nose. Kagome swatted at his hand and flicked inuyasha on his nose, causing inuyasha's face to scrunch up, earning a giggle from kagome and she brushed past him toward the door.

Atoko and Kiyah looked on at the two and Kiyah smiled, they looked so cute together.

"Good bye Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha smiled and headed after kagome.

Atoko and Kiyah watched as he left, then got into the car and drove off.

"They would make a cute couple wouldn't they Atoko?" Kiyah smiled and snuggled into her husband's arms.

"I agree honey. I agree." Atoko smiled and kissed his wife.

Xxxx

"Inuyasha why are we in the graveyard? It's going to be dark soon." Kagome sighed as inuyasha dragged her through the graveyard.

"Stop your whining wench, we're almost there." Inuyasha grumbled and walked faster.

Kagome had to jog to catch up with him. "I'm not a wench you jerk! Inuyasha slow down!"

Inuyasha stopped and kagome ran into his back with a thud. "ouch! What the!"

"We're here." Inuyasha said and turned to kagome. he grabbed her hand and held it.

"Where?" kagome asked as inuyasha took her hand. she turned as inuyasha pointed to a beautiful white marble tombstone with a name engraved on the front.

"Its your-" kagome started and inuyasha finished. "yeah its my mother's grave. She died when I was twelve."

Kagome slowly bent down in front of the gravestone. She lightly touched the cool marble. _'Inuyasha's mother. She died when he was twelve'_ kagome looked at the engraving, '_Beloved mother, wife and friend.'_ Her vision blurred as tears made their way down her cheeks. She couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed her. it must have been a horrible time for him.

Inuyasha bent down next to kagome and place his hand over hers. Kagome hung her head not wanting inuyasha to see her cry. Inuyasha had other plans though, he lifted her chin with his finger and was not prepared to see tears running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little taken aback.

Kagome threw herself into his arms and let fresh tears fall, she couldn't imagine what it was like for him. " it m-must have been h-horrible for you t-to lose her." kagome sniffled.

She was crying for him? Inuyasha shook his head gently and smiled. This girl continued to amaze him. "Yeah but I got through it. I still miss her though. I'm alright now."

Inuyasha held her as she calmed.

"mhomw nidf snhe dieg?" kagome mumbled into inuyasha's shirt.

"What?" inuyasha asked, quirking his eyebrow.

Kagome lifted her head out of his chest. "I said how did she die?" kagome asked quietly, as she looked into his eyes.

Inuyasha wiped the tears from her eyes with one hand. "She was sick for a while, it was cancer." Inuyasha smiled when he saw fresh tears arise in her eyes. "Don't cry, she had had it for years, and refused to get chemotherapy. She would always say..." inuyasha smiled at the memory of his mum, "that everyday kami gave her was a gift and when he stopped giving it to her she would be with her loved ones in the stars."

Kagome sniffled and inuyasha tore his eyes away from his mother's gravestone where they had landed when he was thinking about her. Kagome was wiping at her eyes, brushing away the tears that had fallen.

They stayed there like that for a while, kagome asked questions about his mother and father that inuyasha answered gladly.

Night was approaching swiftly and inuyasha gathered kagome and prepared to leave but kagome stopped him before he could move.

"Give me two minutes alone with her please?" kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha looked at his mother's grave and smiled. "Sure." He kissed her on her head and walked far enough that he could see her and she could have her privacy.

Kagome smiled and touched the gravestone. _'I'm kagome, a friend of your son. I wish I could have met you in person; you were a brave and wonderful woman. It was an honor to meet you now though. _Kagome whispered. _I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for him, and for being a great mother who will never be forgotten by her son, nor me. I have to go now, inuyasha is very impatient,' _Kagome chuckled and tucked a strand behind her ear. She lifted her right hand and touched her forefinger and middle to her lips in a kiss, and placed it on the gravestone of inuyasha's mother.

"Goodbye." She smiled. Just then a gentle breeze caressed her face, kissing her cheek with warmth and then it was gone. Kagome reached up to her right cheek where she had sworn she felt a kiss had been placed. She smiled and stood.

'_thank you Izayoi.' _Kagome whispered as she made her way over to inuyasha who was standing with a warm smile on a pathway, waiting on her.

The breeze picked up again and kagome giggled and smiled as she heard a voice in the wind. _'you're welcome, my child.'_

Inuyasha had seen when she had placed a kiss on his mother's grave and that little thing had warmed his heart. Inuyasha smiled. He was in a great mood tonight.

**End of chapter.**

**Hoped you liked it guys! Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Until next time guys! **

**See Ya! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I do not own inuyasha, nor do I profit from this story.**

Sango pulled up into the driveway and made her way inside the house. Boy was she tired. Today was just not her she sighed mentally. First, she woke up late and was late for work. Second, the new patient that came in today with a broken arm had been assigned to her, but that wasn't what pissed her off. What had worked on her nerves was that the idiot had groped her! she was seconds away from breaking his next arm, but not wanting to lose her job she glared at him. And the last of all her car broke down so she had to walk five freaking blocks to the nearest rentals place because her cell phone battery had up and died on her!

Sango trudged up the stairway slowly, boy was she exhausted!

"Are you okay my dear Sango?"

Sango stiffened and turned her head to look down at miroku. "No I'm tired. What do you want miroku?" she sighed.

She stood in the same spot as miroku climbed the several steps that distanced them. "Nothing, can't a guy be concerned for a pretty lady such as yourself?" miroku asked innocently.

Sango narrowed her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a guy being concerned, just you miroku. You always want something."

Miroku sighed. "Come on sango let's get you to your room, you look exhausted." He held out his hand waiting for her to join him.

Sango looked at his hand. Sighing she placed her hand in his, she was too tired for this all she wanted was to lie down and relax.

Miroku helped her up the stairs and when they reached the top he stopped her and knelt down in front of her with his back to her. "Hop on, I can take you to your room."

Sango looked down at him. "No way, you are just looking for an excuse to touch my ass you pervert."

Miroku closed his eyes and breathed deep. "No I'm not sango; you look like you are going to fall over in a minute. Just get on. I promise I won't grope you."

"Fine, but if you even touch my ass I'll pound you into the floor. Got it?" sango growled.

Miroku gulped. "Yeah I got it."

"Good." Sango smiled and got on his back. Once she was fixed, miroku stood and made his way to sango's room. Sango, glad that she was off of her feet sighed and closed her eyes, as she felt miroku's muscles moving with every step.

Xxxx

"See ya later gome!" Kiyelle shouted from in the kitchen as her friend walked into the employee locker room. Kagome smiled and nodded her head, then proceeded to take her vest off and grab her things. Two minutes later she was out of the back door of Kim's Place into the dark alley.

She reached into her purse and flipped open her cell. A picture of a smiling little shippou was her wallpaper. Kagome smiled. It has been a month now since she first moved in. she was now familiar with the hustle and bustle of going to numerous events and dinners that inuyasha was invited to. Speaking of inuyasha, she wondered how his business trip in Fiji was going? He was due to come back tomorrow evening. He had left last week Wednesday, exactly a week today. She had missed him although she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Kagome sighed well enough about that, she had to call Jarles to come and pick her up.

Kagome pulled her cell phone contact list up and looked for Jarles' number when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Kagome gasped and spun around, her cell tightly gripped in her hand.

"My my, aren't we a bit jumpy." A creepy boyish voice chuckled.

Kagome's hair prickled on the back of her neck. She backed up as she recognized that voice. It was…

"H-Hojo?" Kagome stammered, her face drained of blood.

"Why yes, I'm glad you remember me. Tell me, are you having fun being his little bitch that fucks him any time he wants?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"I d-do not d-do that!" kagome growled.

"Good. Because then I would have to kill you." Hojo grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome squeaked at the sudden movement and then tried to free herself. He made her skin crawl.

"Know this you little slut, you belong to me and no one else. Understand?" Hojo growled as he held her arms tightly.

Tears sprung to her eyes, he was hurting her.

"I said do you understand!" Hojo spat as he shook her.

Kagome glared at him as tears trailed down her face. Hojo just chuckled and pulled her to him in a harsh possessive kiss. Kagome pushed against him, but he tightened his grip on her. Sick of this torture she brought her knee up into Hojo's private area and bit his tongue.

"You little bitch!" Hojo shouted and slapped her before he dropped to the ground in pain. Kagome stumbled from the force of the hit but soon recovered and searching for a weapon she picked up a piece of wood nearby and hit him in his head twice. Seeing as he didn't get up she looked for her cell phone that had dropped and when she found it she ran into the nearest shop, because if she went into her workplace they would ask too many questions. She called Jarles and checked her face in her compact. Her lip was bleeding and where she was struck was red and swollen. Cleaning herself up the best she could, kagome waited until Jarles arrived.

Xxx

"Here we are Sango." Miroku told her as he opened her room door and set her on the bed.

"Thanks miroku." Sango smiled and laid back on her bed.

"No problem." Miroku smiled as he bent down and picked up sango's right foot.

"What are you doing?" sango asked as she leant up on her elbows.

"Taking your shoes off so I can give you a foot massage. Do you mind?" Miroku answered with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Sango smiled. "Why?"

"Because you are tired and you need to relax." Miroku replied resuming with taking her shoes off.

"No why are you doing all of this?" sango asked.

"Because my dear sango I care about you. Now hush and close your eyes." Miroku ordered smoothly as he set to work massaging her feet.

Sango blushed, and could not help but wonder why her heart was beating so fast, of why his touch felt soo..

"Mmmm… that feels good." Sango moaned as miroku massaged her right foot.

Miroku continued his ministrations and sango moaned from time. Miroku however was fighting the shivers that her moans were bringing forth. It took most of his concentration to stop himself from pitching a tent in his pants. Miroku sighed, _'the power women have over men, I tell you.' _ He thought.

Xxxx

Kagome said a quick thank you and ran inside to her room. She threw her purse and jacket and shoes on the floor and grabbed her underwear and nightgown out of her drawers and ran out of her door to inuyasha's. She stopped in the doorway and turned back around and headed to check up on shippou. He was sleeping on the floor with his game controller in hand as the TV was still on and showing the game he had been playing. Relieved she ran back into inuyasha's room and into his bathroom.

Ever since her first time in the tub she was hooked and since had bathed in inuyasha's tub. Running the water and putting her favorite bubble bath she stripped of her clothes and got in. once she was satisfied with the water level she turned off the water and sank down into the bath.

Kagome lifted her arms to see red and black bruises where he had gripped her on her upper arms. She grimaced and began scrubbing at her skin, trying to wash away the feel of him on her. she grabbed washed her face numerous time and even rinsed her mouth out. When she was satisfied she climbed out of the tub and dried off, then let the water out. She dressed and brushed her teeth and hair. She felt violated and slimy. She wished inuyasha were here so she could cuddle in his arms and feel safe. She couldn't wait for him to come back.

Wiping away at the tears that fell she looked at inuyasha's big comfy bed, smiled and climbed in. she took a deep breath in, his scent flooding her nose.

"Mmmm.." kagome sighed.

She turned off the bedside lamp and closed the door. Climbing back into his bed she slipped under the covers and soon fell asleep.

Xxxx

"All done Sango." Miroku smiled and patted her foot.

When sango didn't reply he looked to find her fast asleep. Smiling miroku tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight sango dearest." He whispered and turning off the light, he left.

**End of Chapter guys. Hoped you liked it! See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome stirred as the early morning light streamed in through a little slit where the curtain hadn't been completely closed. She covered her eyes with the cover to block out the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Unable to get back into her comfortable zone kagome let out a big toe curling yawn, and stumbled out of bed.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. She was freezing! Grumbling about cold air and warm bed she shuffled over to the closet to get her long red and black sweater. Taking a deep breath kagome placed her hand on the cool metal handles, her eyes still unseeing, because she was still half sleep.

She rubbed her eyes and look in the closet, eyes furrowing in confusion. _'This isn't my closet.' _She thought to herself and fingered the multiple dress shirts, ties, pants, and suits that were neatly organized inside the walk-in closet. Shrugging kagome grabbed the least expensive looking long sleeved dress shirt and pulled it on over her nightgown. She scratched her bed head hair and walked back to the bed and flopped down on it with a big sigh.

'_I'm in inuyasha's room.'_ She smiled as she remembered getting into his bed last night. But with those memories came other unwanted ones. Like what Hojo did to her last night. She shivered at the sick feeling of disgust that enveloped her.

She got up and walked into the bathroom, to look at her busted lip and bruises on her upper arm. "Yikes, he got me good." Kagome

"Who got you good?" a voice asked from in the bedroom. "Kagome?" the person asked when she didn't answer.

"N-nothing Sango. Just talking to myself." Kagome said finally and yanked down her sleeves and covered her lip before she walked into inuyasha's bedroom to see sango in the doorway with a pink sundress on over what looked to be a bikini on underneath.

"Oh, uh huh." Sango answered slowly, kagome was sure weird at times. "Well, wanna go for a swim?"

Kagome popped her eyes wide open, her hand still in place. "This early in the morning! It's freezing!"

Sango looked at kagome who had her hand in front of her mouth. "something wrong?" she asked kagome pointing at her hand over her mouth.

Kagome froze and then said the first lie that popped to her head.

"No I, uh, just have really bad morning breathe and I didn't wanna knock you unconscious. Kagome lied smoothly, finishing it off with a little giggle. "I still think it's too early to go in a cold pool, Sango." She added, effectively changing the topic back to pools.

Sango smiled and looked at her watch. "Oh come on it seven thirty and the pool has a heater." "Please?" sango asked when kagome opened her mouth to no doubt decline.

Kagome sighed, defeated. "Oh alright, sango. Is Roku coming too?"

"Hell no! Why would you want that perv. In the pool with us? He might untie our bikinis!" sango blanched, her hands on her hips and eyes opened wide.

"You mean your bikini, not mine. I'm not the one he likes." Kagome quirked her brow and made her way into her room. She pushed past her discarded work clothes from last night and realization hit her then like a ton of bricks.

"Fuck!" kagome swore angrily.

"What's the matter?" sango asked as she came into the room.

Kagome spun around and plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, nothing!"

Kagome semi- calmly grabbed a bikini and ran into the bathroom, while sango looked at her. "ooookaaay" she said quietly.

Kagome meanwhile, was digging through all her cosmetics for something that would cover her bruises on her arm and mouth. Kagome flipped through them, praying she had bought waterproof concealer, and if not at least concealer, then she could always say she didn't wanna swim but just came for fun, and prayed that they bought it.

"Thank Kami!" she smiled as she spotted concealer and it read waterproof. So she did fucking buy it! kagome grinned widely and concealed her bruises, then took one final look in the mirror.

"The person that made concealer was a freaking genius!" kagome whispered happily, so sango wouldn't hear her.

After she dubbed it safe to put on her black and green striped bikini she stripped and did so, and then went out to meet sango.

"Took you long enough!" sango sighed loudly. "I was beginning to think that maybe you had died in there!"

"oh come on. I'm gonna bring shippou too." Kagome smiled, ignoring her best friend's little outburst.

**At the indoor pool…**

"Gome! Wanna see me do a cannon ball? Daddy showed me how!" a dripping wet shippou beamed excitedly up at a relaxed and humming, kagome on a pool chair.

Kagome looked at the excited little boy she had grown very fond of during the past month. He was like a son to her. "Sure sweetie." She smiled.

"Okay! Okay! Watch. Are you watching gome?" shippou bubbled animatedly as he scrambled over to the edge of the pool.

"Yes, sweetie. But shippou?" kagome smiled at first before a serious look appeared.

"Yeah?" shippou turned to her.

"Can you swim?" kagome asked him. She didn't want him to jump at the deep end (where he currently was) if he couldn't swim. She had only seen him in the shallow end.

A proud look lightened shippou's face. "I can gome! I can! Daddy's been teaching me!"

"Oh okay then, let me see the cannon ball." Kagome smiled in relief.

"Okay watch!" shippou smiled and backed up four steps, then he bolted forward and jumped into the air and huddled into a ball. Before he landed in the pool, "Cannon Ball!" came from his mouth in a giddy scream.

Shippou landed in the pool in a beautiful cannon ball and kagome clapped and miroku and sango followed suit.

"Nice shippou!" Miroku smiled as shippou climbed out of the pool.

"That was awesome." Sango smiled, patting him on the head.

"Thank you." Shippou smiled. "What did you think gome?" he turned.

Where was she? "Gome" shippou asked again and looked over at the chair where she was a few seconds ago. He looked around the pool. She wasn't there.

"Kagome?" sango called. She was just there a second ago.

"Miss Kagome?" miroku called. Hmmm this was odd.

"CANNON BALL!" came a loud scream and the three looked up at the diving board to see kagome jump off and huddle into a ball as she descended into the pool.

SPLASH!

The cannon ball was really good and the three told her so when she came out.

"Thanks guys." Kagome smiled and made her way back over to the diving boards. "Come on!" she called and started to climb the tallest one.

"I wanna come!" shippou jumped.

"Sure hun but you have to go on the lowest one because you're a kid. Okay?" kagome smiled at shippou.

"Okay!" he smiled.

Sango and miroku however didn't move and instead declined.

"Come on! You guys chicken?" kagome called from her place on the dive board.

"No! I'm no chicken!" sango growled loudly.

Kagome smiled and made chicken noises.

"I am not a chicken kagome. I'm coming!" miroku grumbled.

"So am i! I'll show you a chicken!" sango added. As she and miroku made their way up the tallest dive board. It was about eighteen feet high.

At the entrance of the indoor pool room a male in a business suit smiled at the group. His eyes carried to a certain raven haired girl, preparing to jump off of the dive board. Said girl mumbled something he couldn't hear. Looking around he reached into his collar and slipped his rosary off, his true form coming forth.

Ah, now he could hear her perfectly clear.

"Go first shippou!" her voice rang out happily as she bent down on the board to watch the little boy jump into the pool.

"Nice!" she smiled and stood. His eyes ran over her body, she was high up and far away but he could still see the bikini she had on, showing her numerous curves. A bolt of desire shot through him down to his manhood.

He looked down at his pants to see that soon he would be pitching a tent. He smiled, she didn't even do anything nor did she know he was here and yet he was aroused.

Shaking his head he looked back up at the beauty, just as she had jumped and flipped, five times to be exact, and gracefully plunged into the clear water.

She surfaced and swam out of the way, as a brown haired girl stepped up to jump next.

He didn't pay attention to her though. His eyes were fixed on the raven haired vixen as she got out of the pool and watched her friends jump.

Fifteen minutes later and he was still there watching as she gathered her stuff and kissed shippou on his forehead.

"That's it for me guys, I'm gonna take a bath and get some lunch." She smiled as her friends nodded and decided to swim for a bit longer, but waved their goodbye.

She grabbed her towel and threw it over her shoulder and walked toward the door.

He looked at her one last time before he took off down the hall before she could see him, his silver hair flowing behind him as he walked briskly and turned the corner.

Kagome walked out of the door of the pool room and made her way to her room, when she saw a flash of silver ahead turn the corner toward the rooms.

As quick as she saw it, it disappeared. She shrugged and pegged it to her eyes playing tricks on her, or it was probably a maid or a servant.

Satisfied with the thought she continued on her way to her room to get her clothes and got soak in inuyasha's big tub. He wasn't back yet so she could take another nap in his comfy bed. Ooohh and watch a movie on the big flat screen TV.

Her plan set she ran to her room and grabbed a red bra and a black and red boy short. She turned to grab a sweater from her closet, but inuyasha's dress shirt she had being wearing this morning caught her eye. She shrugged and picked it up. It came to her mid thigh, '_good enough; she would just wear this over her underwear.' She thought._

Smiling she made her way into inuyasha's room and straight into the bathroom, not noticing the sleeping figure in the other room, the sitting room, on the couch fast asleep.

Kagome sighed at the huge ass marble tub inuyasha had in his bathroom that was now filled with hot water and bubbles. Oh how she loved this tub. She peeled off her swimsuit and turned on the radio that was mounted on the wall.

Super Bass by Nicki Minaj came streaming out of the radio and kagome bopped her head to the upbeat song, and settled into the warm water.

'_Boy you got my heartbeat running away._

_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way._

_Can't you hear that?_

_Boom badoom boom boom badoom boom bass'_

Kagome smiled as the song reminded her of inuyasha. Sometimes the simplest things he did made her heart race. Like when he smiles at her, after something stupid had been said or done. His beautiful smile, his laugh, the way he inhaled ramen...

Kagome frowned, she missed him. She wasn't supposed to miss him.

She didn't like him. Did she? Okay maybe she liked him a little. Yeah she just liked him, that's not bad. She had kissed him a couple times. And they had their little make out sessions that sent her heart racing and her body on fire.

Desire. Yes that's what it was. She desired inuyasha. Nothing wrong with that. She was allowed to desire him; she was his mistress after all.

Kagome wondered about that for a bit. She has been here a month and all they ever did was make out and touch each other. Every time it was about to all the way he always stopped. It always left her frustrated, and she was getting tired of it. If he wanted her then why didn't he take her? Kagome stilled as a question popped up behind the first. Did he want her?

Bathwater running cold kagome got out and dressed. She had to work the night shift so she went into her room to conceal those bruises before she forgot.

Everything concealed, she walked back into inuyasha's room, into the sitting room and to the bar. She grabbed a bottle of soda and made her way back to the bed to get ready to watch a movie, she could eat later.

She put her soda on the nightstand and lifted her leg to get into the bed when two muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a fine tone and built body.

She stiffened and was about to scream when her captor spoke.

"You look so sexy in that shirt. Makes me think twice about taking it off of you." He purred seductively, and kagome shivered as goose bumps broke out on her skin and her spine tingled while heat pooled between her legs. Only one person so far could get that reaction out of her.

"I-inuyasha?" she asked breathless as he kissed her neck. "I thought …you were… coming…this evening." She breathed out slowly as his hands slid under the shirt and into her bra, massaging her breasts as her nipples tightened. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"I came earlier." He stated and spun her around to face him. Kagome looked into his eyes and ran her fingers into his raven black hair as his mouth came crashing down on hers.

The kiss, hot and passionate made kagome knees weaken and inuyasha laid her on the bed, and continued the kiss as his hands roamed over her body under the shirt.

"Kagome!" a shrill voice yelled outside the door.

The two separated just as shippou bounced in and onto the bed.

"Hi daddy!" he smiled when he saw inuyasha sitting on the edge of the bed and climbed over to give him a hug.

"Hey squirt." Inuyasha grumbled and grabbed his son and gave him a noogie.

"Ugh! Stop that dad!" shippou protested as inuyasha let him go.

"What did you want squirt?" inuyasha asked as he looked at kagome who was sitting the opposite side, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Lunch is ready gome! Sango and miroku sent me to get you. Come on!" shippou smiled and lead kagome out of the room.

Inuyasha watched them leave and swore. Shaking his head he went down for lunch.

* * *

**End of chapter. Hoped you liked it :D! R&R! please! **


	16. Brother Dearest

He looked down at his watch for the _fifth _time in the past five minutes. It was 6:30 pm. She should be arriving soon. He walked back over to the window and looked across the street over at the classy restaurant. She should be arriving any minute she was on the night shift this time. He knew, he had asked one of her co-workers.

She had told him that she usually arrived in a black town car. He sighed heavily for the umpteenth time and ran his handy impatiently through his black mess of hair. His ice blue and brown eyes darted back at the arcade game that he was previously occupying, his interest long forgotten as he grew more and more anxious to see _her._

It has been one month, two days and maybe ten hours since he last saw her. He brought up his right hand to rest on his chest over his chain that hung around his neck. For the two weeks he had spent in Georgia with his aunt Tammy, and the other two weeks he spent in Pennsylvania with his uncle Ted and Grandma Lily, he hadn't once took the chain that _she_ gave him, off. He held the soccer ball charm in his hand and smiled. She had given him it the day he left, with a smile and a kiss. He couldn't wait to give her his present that he bought her. He had found it when he was in the forest in the back of Aunt Tammy's house one day near a little cave by a river.

He sighed again and rubbed at his tired eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night because of vivid story telling of his adventures to mom and nightmares of this thing or person he had seen one evening in the forest.

He was dosing off by the window ever so slightly when his eyes caught on to a black car pulling up in front of the restaurant. He rubbed the both with his hands to rub some of the sleep away and that's when he saw _her._ she was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knee with a white cotton button up shirt. Her long black hair hung over her shoulders and down her back, just above her hips. Her small feet were slipped into black closed up flats and she smiled at the driver as she stepped out of the car and walked to his window before she turned and headed for the alley on the side of Kim's.

He smiled and ran out of the arcade, across the street and into the alley behind her. He smiled as she opened the employee door to step in and called out.

"Hey Stranger!" his deep voice sung out and kagome stiffened.

He smiled and walked up to her and picked up her left hand in his. "Aren't you glad to see me?" he smiled and walked into the light streaming out, where she held the door open, and lighting up his face.

Kagome gasped as she looked at the 5ft. 4in. blue and brown eyed teen, with black hair, a chiseled jaw, full mouth, mango skin and a well built body that could make your head swing.

"Souta!" she gasped loudly and threw her arms around her younger brother, capturing him in a bone- crushing hug.

Souta smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Glad to see you too sis. Missed you."

Kagome smiled and kissed him on his forehead. "Missed you too kiddo."

"I am so not a kiddo, I'm a man now." Souta smirked and led his sister inside the opened door.

Kagome laughed a hearty laugh. "You're only sixteen."

"And you're twenty-one, Grandma." Mocked Souta and smiled. Boy did he miss his sister.

Kagome glared at him slightly annoyed at the comment, but then settled on thumping him on his nose when Souta laughed at her.

"So how was your trip? Did you enjoy it? Did you meet any girls?" Kagome fired at him with a raised brow.

"I had a lot of fun, although I missed you like crazy babe." Souta smiled and nudged her in the shoulder.

Kagome stuck out her tongue like a five year old. "Aww… well I missed my hunnie bunch like crazy too!" she replied as she sauntered over to her employee locker to get suited up for work.

"Hey, babe imma tell you the story some other time ok? It's pretty long and I want your undivided attention okay?" Souta asked patting kagome on the back.

"Sure thing hun. I'll treat that as a promise. Deal?" kagome quirked her brow while slipping her arms into her vest as she faced Souta.

"It's a promise. Catcha later babe! Going to get some rest, I'm pooped!" Souta sighed and rubbed his right eye a little.

"well why are you out instead of home sleeping?" kagome mothered with her hands akimbo and brows quirked.

Souta smiled at her motherly tone as kagome straightened up to pull her hair up into a pony tail. "Because.." he started as he helped her with her hair. "..I wanted to see my favorite girl." He finished and looked at kagome. "There. Beautiful." He smiled a placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek before he made way to the back door. "Bye! Be safe! Love ya!" he waved and exited.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. It was so good to have him back. She had missed the 'sibling that looked like lovers' relationship they had. They had grown up very close and they looked almost nothing alike. Hence the reason that many people believed that she was Souta's girlfriend. Not her close friends though, they know the relationship that they have is strictly family love. Although they had gotten into the habit of calling each other 'babe' and 'hun' and many other endearments, and habits die hard so.. what the heck?

"Is that your new boyfriend? someone asked behind her.

Kagome turned. "no Eri" kagome started.

"it's her brother." Kishelle popped her head in and answered, before popping back out.

"thanks!." Kagome shouted so Kishelle could hear.

"No prob!" was the reply.

Eri shrugged and set off the work and kagome did the same.

Several hours later…

Kagome hummed to the tune in her head as she sat in the chair close by the kitchen. Things had died down and now business was slow for the rest of the night. There were three tables with costumers and Kiyelle, Kishelle and Eri were currently taking care of them. So here she was taking a break sort of, and humming to herself.

Body relaxed as far as it could in a chair, her mind wandered off to last night. She and inuyasha had had another make out session while they were watching a movie in his room.

She was munching on biscuits sitting on the side of him, with his arm slung over her shoulder.

Kagome smiled as she remembered him trying to thief her cracker out of her hand, so naturally she shoved it in her mouth with half in and half out. She had been so smug at that moment that he couldn't take her cookie. Then inuyasha had gotten a glint in his eye and he smirked. Eyes now closed kagome smiled as she remembered it clearly.

Inuyasha had pounced and pinned her to the bed underneath him with her arms over her head. And he had bitten off the next half of the cracker, right next to her lip. Then she had glared and ate her half of cracker while inuyasha smiled and did the same. Then he kissed her on her neck gently, resulting in goose bumps breaking out on her skin. He had kissed his way up until he had captured her lips in a sweet, mind consuming kiss.

Her hands clenched and her body grew hot as she recalled what took place last night. But they didn't get much farther than that. Inuyasha had stopped them from doing so. And that had resulted in frustrating her to no end! Kagome sighed.

"Hey!"

Kagome pitched up her eyes shooting open at the sudden noise.

Eri stood there with her right hand akimbo and the left holding a tray. "Geez are you deaf I have been calling you for like..ever!"

Kagome blushed. _'I guess I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't hear her.' _

"I'm sorry I was daydreaming. What did you need?" kagome asked politely.

"I was telling you that there's a costumer at table 19 and I need you to take care of them while I handle table 8."

"Oh sure okay!" kagome nodded and made her way to table twenty as she scribbled '_#20'_ on her pad.

"Welcome to Kim's Palace. How may…I…help?" kagome whispered out the last word as she looked at the customer. Why oh why was fate being so cruel to her?

"Nice to see you again, tramp." He said and smiled evilly.

Kagome was pale in the face at the sight of him but did her job anyway. He couldn't hurt he in public, could he?

"Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke with enough calm and cheeriness she could muster, which wasn't much I tell you.

"What would you…l-like sir?" kagome said as she forced herself to smile.

"Not sir, Hojo." He spat icily with the devil's grin on his face.

**Hey guys end of chapter! Hoped you liked/ loved it! :D (preferably loved I hope but oh well) so what did you think? Please Review and tell me! But until next chapter Ja Ne!**


	17. Fun in the Mud

**Warning! Lemon in this chapter! You have been warned! :D**

Disclaimer: I so totally do not own inuyasha.

* * *

_Last Time…_

"_What would you…l-like sir?" kagome said as she forced herself to smile. _

"_Not sir, Hojo." He spat icily with the devil's grin on his face._

* * *

Now…

"Well, Hojo" she said icily. "What would you like?" her pen poised over her notepad.

"Let's see" he replied and placed two hands behind his head as he lent back on the chair. "I would like, you in my bed panting my name." he finished with a grin.

Kagome took a deep breath and ignored the way her stomach protested. She _couldn't _vomit on him right now. No matter how much she wanted to mind you, but it wouldn't be good for business.

"I'm afraid that's not on the menu. Could you please order something off of the menu?" she asked stiffly with fake cheeriness dripping off of every word.

Hojo just smiled, enjoying it every bit. "Very well then, I would like just the Snapper Almandine with mashed potatoes and broccoli."

Kagome wrote it down quickly and expertly. "And what would you like to drink?"

Hojo reached out and fingered the edge of her skirt and tugged a little. All the while he was looking directly in kagome's face as she looked down at her skirt with a frown. He chuckled. "A glass of Chardonnay would do well."

Kagome looked back up at Hojo. "Very well, I will be right back with your order." She finished writing the order down and turned to leave but Hojo still held onto her skirt. She sighed and turned back.

"Could you please let my skirt go?" she tucked a stray hair back behind her ear. Hojo smiled, but not a creepy smile this time, it was a genuine smile like she used to see when they were once good friends in high school. Hojo nodded and released her.

Kagome turned and made her way to the kitchen quickly. That smile had kind of scared her. she walked into the kitchen and placed the order on the wheel. This (since it was almost closing time thus the place was empty excluding four tables) was picked up quickly and prepared.

She grabbed a bottle of chardonnay and opened it and a wine glass and went back to Hojo's table to serve his drink. "Here you go sir." She said as she placed down the glass and poured the chardonnay.

"Enjoy" she added and when Hojo nodded she made her way back to the kitchen.

Kagome sat in an empty chair at the chef's table and waited for the order.

About twenty minutes later kagome was carrying the order out to his table.

"Here you go si—uh, Hojo." She quickly corrected herself and set his food down on the table.

"It's about time." He said picking up his knife. "Oh and kagome?" he added glancing at her.

"Yes?" she sighed. She really wanted to go home.

"Don't forget" he put a piece of fish in his mouth and chewed once. "I'm watching you." He finished as he looked at her with a glare. "You belong to me."

Kagome stiffened and all blood drained from her face. "W-will that be all?" she stammered out.

"Yes, you may leave now." He said dismissing her with a flick of his left hand.

Kagome glared and turned. That pig! She huffed and walked into the kitchen to return the tray and ran into Eri. "Hey Eri, can you finish up table #20 for me? I don't feel so well."

Eri nodded. "Sure. You don't look well, you're pale. I think you should get some rest at home okay?"

Kagome nodded, grateful of the favor that Eri was doing for her. "Alright. Thanks I owe you one. Bye." She smiled weakly and went into the employee locker room.

* * *

"Do you have any eights dad?"

"Go fish runt."

"Do you have any two's Sango?"

"Go fish Yash."

"Do you have any nine's Perv.?"

"Go fish my dear Sango."

"Do you happen to have any five's Sango?"

"Here—Hentai!"

**SLAP!**! **THWACK!**

"Darn it! I quit! I can't play with him groping me all the time!" sango yelled and threw down her cards on top of an unconscious miroku, and stormed out of the dining room where shippou had annoyed them into playing Go Fish with him until kagome came home.

"Oh hey Kags. What happened to you!" sango's voice carried into the dining room causing inuyasha and shippou to come bursting in and leaving miroku in the other room.

"Gome!" shippou cried happily as he made his way over,

"What happened?" inuyasha came rushing in, worried that she had gotten hurt.

When the two finally came close to her they stopped and stared. There kagome stood her hair, face, skirt, shirt and legs covered in mud. Kagome huffed and dropped her bag from her left hand and her right foot shoe from her right hand. The root of her problem.

Shippou and inuyasha looked at each other and busted out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Sango tried to hide the chuckle but failed miserably.

Kagome glared at everyone but glared the longest at inuyasha because he found this _' Oh soo funny!'_ inuyasha was on the floor holding his stomach full out laughing. Kagome let a tiny little smile creep out at her being able to make him laugh so openly and freely. Plus he had a beautiful laugh. But alas all good things come to an end and kagome decided that it was time for them to stop laughing.

Kagome smirked and stepped closer so that she was in touching distance of the three and she bent over and furiously shook her head effectively whipping her long hair about, flinging mud on the three stooges if front of her.

When kagome had finished Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha were no longer laughing, at all. Sango had spots of mud all over her clothes and face, while shippou had mud on his face, arms and a little in his hair. Inuyasha however had mud on his face, by his mouth (maybe in his mouth too by the way he was wiping at his tongue) on his dress shirt and hair, legs and arms. It seemed he was the closest to her to have received all of that mud.

"Ha!" kagome taunted them with a big satisfied smile on her face. It didn't last long though.

Inuyasha wiped at his mouth one more time before he looked up at her. He had this playful glint in his eye.

"Oh no" kagome whispered to herself. Kagome hurriedly reached down and took off her left foot shoe and hauled outside into the rain, just as inuyasha sped off after her.

"Oh no, you're not going to get away from me!" he yelled playfully and took off.

Sango and shippou smiled and walked to the front door for the front row seat.

Kagome ran around in the front of the yard laughing as inuyasha chased after her. Kagome took off again when he came close and tumbled over laughing when he had slipped and landed in the mud. Kagome scrambled up again and ran toward the front door and not learning from her mistake the first time she slipped right in the same mud hole that she had when she arrived ten minutes ago.

Kagome landed in the mud on her back with a SPLAT! She had fallen in this very same mud puddle. Her accursed shoe had gotten caught when she was getting out of the car and she fell flat on her face.

Inuyasha landed beside her in the mud and smiled. He picked up some mud and threw it at kagome. It was officially on.

**One hour later…**

Fully covered in mud, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango and Kagome walked in the front door. They said their good nights and made their way to their rooms to shower. Sango and miroku already in their rooms, left inuyasha, shippou and kagome walking in the hall to theirs. They came upon Shippou's room first.

"Grab you jammies and go bath hun, I'll tuck you in when I'm done with my shower okay?" kagome was kneeling in front of him so that she was eye level with him.

"Kay Gome!" shippou smiled excitedly while wrapping his arms around kagome in a muddy hug. He pulled away five seconds later and ran into his room.

Inuyasha stood there watching the two interact and he smiled. _'She's growing on him. She's all he ever talks about anymore.'_ He thought to himself.

Kagome stood up and looked at him and stuck her tongue out like a little kid. Inuyasha shook his head as he smiled and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" kagome whined as she pounded on his back with her fists.

"Not a thing like it wench. You made me dirty now you're gonna clean me up." He smirked as he made his way to his room.

Kagome halted her right hand in mid air as what he had said finally sunk in. '_he wanted. her to. Bathe him?'_

Before she knew what had happened she had opened her mouth and responded. "Only if you clean me up too."

Inuyasha walked into his room with a big grin on his face. "Deal."

Kagome's pulse quickened at the thought of inuyasha's manly hands washing down her body. her legs…and thighs…her back…her breasts…

Kagome suppressed the moan that rose in her throat. Her nipples tightened and heat pooled between her legs. Damn her wandering mind!

Inuyasha placed kagome down on her feet and walked past the marble tub over to the glass door shower. He turned on the water and walked back over to kagome. "ladies first." He smiled as he started to discard his muddy clothes.

Kagome licked her lips and peeled off her clothing consciously. She feasted her eyes over his body burning every dip and crevice to memory. Inuyasha did the same, pure hunger, appreciation and lust in his eyes.

He picked up her right hand and led her into the shower. He grabbed a bath sponge and applied body wash. Kagome stood with her back to him under the spray of the shower and let the water wash away the excess mud. She ran her fingers through her hair loving the feel of the water against her skin.

Inuyasha came behind her and moved the hair off of her back and began washing the dirt off. He moved in circles with one hand and steadied her with the other on her waist. Kagome hung her head down with her eyes closed enjoying his ministrations. Inuyasha continued down her back and onto her hips as he washed and rubbed away the mud.

"Spread for me." He said huskily, barely keeping control.

"Hmmmm?" kagome replied unintelligently.

"Your legs, spread them for me." Inuyasha replied nudging his hand between her thighs.

Kagome not trusting herself to speak opened her legs.

Inuyasha washed her legs gently and slowly savoring the feel of her wet skin under his hand. With the back finished inuyasha moved to the front of her and worked his way up. He began at her feet, washing her red painted toes, up to her womanhood, which he washed softly and carefully, holding on to his last thread of control. She was just so damn beautiful all over. She had curves in the right places that would tempt the devil himself.

Her moaning wasn't helping his control either. Her sweet little moans that escaped her throat when he passed over her clit drove him wild and made him hard. Fuck he was hard and throbbing already! Inuyasha moved to her stomach and breasts having told his self that he had spent enough time at her womanhood. He watched with fascination as he passed over each breast her nipples tightened. Inuyasha glanced at her face to see kagome with her eyes open and staring at him with lust as water dripped down her face, lips and lashes.

And right when he had thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, she did in just that moment. Desire and pure hunger hit him full force and his control had come seriously close to slipping away.

He smirked at her and leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him hungrily and fervently. Wanting more and more. She pulled away for air and licked her lips. She looked down and grabbed the bath sponge and added more soap. "Your turn."

Kagome looked at his body. She was sure now that any other man's body she saw couldn't and wouldn't compare to his. She didn't think a body this beautiful existed.

Licking her lips again she set to work washing his body. She enjoyed the feel of him under her fingers. She started with his chest washing his pecks and abs, watching as the soap glided down his body. She moved onto his hard and erect member. With soap in her hands she washed him with feather like touches. Earning groans from inuyasha as she continued stroking him. She used both her hands and washed his member thoroughly before picking up the sponge again and washing his thighs and legs. She looked up at him from the floor of the shower where she was currently bending down on her knees. Inuyasha must have felt her gaze on him because he looked down at her and kagome swore she saw gold in his eyes. She blinked and it was gone. So she continued and got up to wash his back. She pressed her body against his back as she worked. Moving to the side when she needed to get a different spot on his back.

Inuyasha breathed deeply as she touched and leant up against him. It was all he could do not to turn around spread her legs and pound into her.

Kagome finished at his hips and let the sponge drop. She brought her hands up around his neck her fingers playing with his rosary beads. She looked at them for a minute and then busied herself with kissing inuyasha's neck as she pressed herself flush against his back again.

She placed kisses on his back and shoulders, never leaving contact with her body. She walked in front of inuyasha and she smiled as she saw him with his eyes closed. He opened them a second later and kagome licked her lips in anticipation with all of the lust she saw there. She pressed her body against him again and kissed him passionately.

Inuyasha's control snapped.

He kissed her back hungrily and the two fought for dominance. Inuyasha was the victor and kagome surrendered with pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck and he massaged her mounds with his hands, her nipples tightened against his palm and she panted and moaned her pleasure.

Wanting to taste more of her he assaulted her nipples with his tongue and mouth. He licked them and massaged and nibbled. Sending kagome up the wall with pleasure as she gasped loudly.

He continued his assault on her breasts and slid his right hand down to her wet folds. He teased and rubbed her bundle of nerves and kagome gripped onto him in fear that she would collapse with pleasure. He smiled against her breast and teased her more and more, circling her clit until she started panting harder and harder then he stopped much to kagome's displeasure. He instead slipped one digit in and pumped her core, loving how tight she was and the feel of her on his fingers. He added another digit and pumped faster as she grabbed at his back and her head tilted back with her eyes closed in bliss.

"P-please i-inu I need.." she said between breaths and moans.

"what do you need?" inuyasha asked against her breast as he pumped faster.

"Mmmm… I want… you…mmmmm." Kagome moaned licking her lips as he pleasured her with his hands and mouth.

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart. Tell me." Inuyasha replied huskily as him member got harder until it hurt.

"Ahhhh!… I want…ahhh!…..you inside… mmm!….me." kagome moaned and panted as she grabbed onto his back some more.

"What?" inuyasha asked although he had heard her.

Kagome moaned loudly as he hit a sweet spot and took a breath and spoke/pleaded. "I want you inside me."

Inuyasha smirked and stopped pumping and pulled his fingers out. Kagome opened her eyes at the sudden loss of contact and looked at inuyasha as he brought up his two fingers and licked her juices off of them. His eyes never left hers as he slid them into his mouth and back out. "yum." He smiled seductively and captured her lips in a hungry and dominating kiss. He picked her up by her waist and got in between her legs and she wrapped them around him. He entered her in on fluid motion and groaned at how good it fucking felt. Kagome moaned an 'aw fuck!' and inuyasha started pumping in and out of her. Kagome laid her head back against the shower as she got closer and closer to the edge each time he pumped into her. Inuyasha quickened his pace as he began to reach the edge. She felt so hot and tight around him, so good and sweet. The end near inuyasha went deeper and as kagome's muscles clamped down on him and pumped him kagome toppled over the edge, his name on her lips. It was then that inuyasha let himself go and he went over the edge riding every wave of the orgasm and he leant his head against kagome's chest.

Inuyasha turned with kagome in his arms and shut off the water and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel with one hand and went into the bedroom with kagome still in his embrace. He placed the towel on the bed and pulled out of kagome and set her down on her feet. He towel dried her body and walked over to a dresser and pulled out a big cotton t-shirt and handed it to kagome. Kagome took it and slipped into it. It stopped at her mid thigh. Inuyasha nodded at the fit. She just looks so damn sexy in his clothes. He wanted to take them off again. No not yet.

Inuyasha kissed kagome one more time before he spoke. "You're supposed to tuck shippou in. remember?" he asked quirking and eyebrow.

Realization dawned on kagome as she saw that that was the reason for the shirt. When it finally sunk in she broke of running into Shippou's room to tuck him in. and sure enough he was there in his bed waiting on her. When he saw her a big smile appeared on his face and he snuggled into the bed, waiting as kagome sat beside him.

* * *

Inuyasha dried off and climbed into bed to relax. The shower scene replayed in his mind and he smiled because he enjoyed every minute of it. It would be easy to get addicted kagome. His orgasm had come quickly and powerfully. It was never like that with the other women he had been with. He had always been satisfied but after one go he was finished he didn't want them again right after.

But kagome, sweet kagome. he had wanted her again when he was drying her off. Just thinking about it made him hard. Inuyasha brought his hand up to his rosary and fingered a bead. What would she think of the real inuyasha? Would she run away in disgust like kikyo had? Would she look down on him like they had before he had gotten the rosary? Would she think him a freak?

"Hey. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha looked on the side of him where kagome lay, one hand rested on his chest and her shoulder propped up by her arm.

When did she get In here? She must have walked in when he was deep in thought.

"Nothing. Just thinking." He sighed and laid down flat on his back. Kagome laid her head on his bare chest and threw her leg across his thighs.

"About what?" she asked.

"All of the fun we had In the shower, you little vixen." Inuyasha smiled and traced shaped on her bare back. Bare back?

"Why are your clothes off?" inuyasha asked his eyes scanning the room for the shirt he gave her.

Kagome smiled and kissed him on his chest. "Because I'm getting ready." She answered as she climbed on top of him and moved her hips, her core circling right above his throbbing manhood.

Inuyasha held back a groan. She was going to be the death of him one day. "Ready for what?" inuyasha asked. Kagome rubbed her core on his shaft. Inuyasha sucked in a breath. Kagome smiled. "Round two."

* * *

**Okay guys that the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think please! I really appreciate it! R & R! See Ya!**


	18. The Real Shippou

**The long awaited chapter guys. I'm sorry that I took long and I hope the length compensates for how long I took. Please forgive me my wonderful readers and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D Read and Review pretty please?**

Disclaimer: I do not and I repeat, do not own inuyasha.

Bright and early on a Saturday morning found sango outside sitting in the grass underneath a big shady tree. Her legs were crossed Indian style as she listened to the sounds of nature that surrounded her.

"Good morning, my dear sango." Miroku smiled as he sat down in the grass beside sango.

Sango smiled and looked his way. "Good morning miroku. If you touch me while I'm trying to relax I will pound you into next week. Got it?" she finished with a quirk of her brow and fire in her eyes.

His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful when she when threatening. "got it." he smiled and laid on his back. He had taken today off even though he doesn't do much at the house anymore, well excluding last week Tuesday when he had groped sango in that game of Go Fish. He had been cleaning the floors, pool, windows and the bathrooms a whole week after that. _But it was totally worth it. _

He turned to look at sango and noticed that she too had lain down on her back, her hand under her head. She was gazing up at the sky her brow knitted in thought.

"What are you thinking?" miroku asked politely. Hoping not to get on her bad side and make her tense up.

Sango sighed. "I have been noticing lately that shippou sticks to kagome. Every time he says something her name is mentioned or the conversation is about her."

"I think he is starting to see kagome as a mother. That's really all he wants you know." Miroku smiled.

"How do you know?" sango asked and sat up. She turned slightly and fixed so that she now had her head resting on miroku's stomach and her body still lying on the floor. "Do you mind that I'm using you as a pillow?"

"Not at all." Miroku smiled and brought up his right hand to pet her head. "His parents had gotten killed when the thunder brothers robbed his village in Australia. He had run into us when we were hunting and he told us what had happened. Soon after that inuyasha decided that he was going to bring shippou to live with him. It made sense he had no one left except kaede. And Kaede's house had been burned down by some low life promising to come back. The kid has been through a lot and he mourned his parents for a while. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to one day have my parents and within minutes never be able to talk to them again. He's one tough kitsune."

"Shippou is a kitsune? I didn't notice! Did inuyasha get him rosary too?" sango asked seconds later.

"More than likely, he probably doesn't want shippou to be teased or treated poorly." Miroku shifted a little to get comfortable. "Plus there's the fact that someone is looking to harm him and kaede."

Sango was silent. "Wow he's been through a lot and without his parents too."

"Not entirely true my dear." Miroku ran his hand through her hair again. It was so soft beneath his fingers. His hand itched to grope her but miroku fought it. Hard. He would be content with caressing her hair. It was very rare that she would touch him without fury. Let alone lay her head on him and let him run his fingers through her hair. He had to appreciate this moment.

"What do you mean not entirely?" sango questioned and looked at him.

"Well, he didn't have his real parents but shippou looks at inuyasha as a father. Inuyasha has been like a father to him. And a very good one I might add. Then there's kagome. She may have come recently but she treats shippou like a mother would a son. Therefore yes he had been through a lot but he still has his parents whether their blood related or not."

"I see." Sango smiled. "Speaking of inuyasha and kagome, have you noticed a change in inuyasha? She finished looking him straight in the eye.

Miroku's breath caught in his throat and he continued stroking her hair. "Yes I believe that the old inuyasha we knew is starting to surface again." He smiled.

"Yeah. I wish he would take off that damn necklace though. I miss my big brother yasha. Don't you?"

"Yes but no." miroku sighed. He was going to get hit soon.

"What do you mean yes but no?" sango spat and rapped her hand on his head twice. She had missed her brother. He should too!

"ouch sango." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. Wanting to calm her back down he leant up against the tree bark and pulled her onto his lap, praying that she wouldn't slap him, and stroked her hair again. "Now now sango let me explain." He breathed when she stiffened and then relaxed. Personally he didn't think she was going to let him get away with this but he was relieved to see that she had and he wasn't six feet under.

"Well explain then." She sighed and leant her head against his chest. Miroku could be nice to be around when he wasn't being a pervert.

"right. Well I miss the old inuyasha that use to do stupid things just to make you laugh when you're sad. Or when he used to actually have fun. I guess I miss seeing the long silver hair, claws, ears and his eyes but not as much as you. I am a male you know. What I don't miss is the constant beating up on me, or threatening me with his super strength. I'm glad that the necklace actually makes him human instead of making him look like one only. He can't hit me as hard now, or fling me across the room and for that I and my body is grateful." Miroku finished.

"You deserved every minute of the beating you got and you know it! It was punishment for touching me. Plus I don't know about you but I enjoyed watching the way his ear twitched when he was listening, or the way he would just 'show up' when it was time for one of your beatings. He never gave you a heads up." Sango chuckled in remembrance.

Miroku shook his head a smile upon his lips.

A comfortable silence settled between the two for a while. Sango broke the silence voicing the question that had plagued her mind recently.

"What do you think kagome would do or say if she saw the real inuyasha?" sango asked the air serious and still.

"I don't know, and I think that's what inuyasha is afraid of. He doesn't know what she would do so he probably won't chance it. Not after what happened with kikyo." Miroku replied his lips formed in a frown.

Sango huffed and stood. "I seriously don't think that she is the same! Kagome wouldn't do what kikyo did. She isn't a disgusting, slutty, cold hearted bitch!" sango fumed.

"What did you do the first time you saw?" miroku asked after a few minutes.

Sango flushed in embarrassment. "I stared at him with my mouth agape like an idiot. But I got over it and I thought that it was cool and I told him so!" sango huffed defensively. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Miroku sighed and stood up.

"What do you mean nothing?" sango blanched.

"He showed me and I did nothing. I just nodded. That's it." miroku answered.

"Oh." She said simply. "Weirdo." Sango replied under her breath.

Xxx

Knock. Knock.

Brown eyes looked away from the computer screen to the door. "Come in" she called out from where she lay in her bed on her stomach, and went back to chatting with one of her friends.

"Gome?" his cute little voice called out as he poked his head inside her room.

Kagome paused and looked at him with a smile. "Yes shippou? Is something wrong?"

Shippou walked inside her room and shut the door. He stood and wrung his little hands, brow knotted, as he thought hard.

Kagome watched as the little boy wrung his hands. She closed down her laptop and sat up in her bed Indian style. "Is something wrong Shippou? Do you want to talk about something?"

At the mention of talking about something shippou looked up at her with pleading eyes, begging, pleading her to do or not to do something. Shippou nodded his head and walked closer to the bed. Slowly he climbed onto her bed and sat down next to her.

"What is it shippou?" kagome asked in a motherly tone, picking the boy up and into her arms. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

All was silent for a moment and then shippou looked up at her with big green eyes. "do you love me Gome?" he asked innocently.

Kagome continued to look down at the little boy she held in her arms. Her smile grew ten times warmer. "Of course I love you honey. Who couldn't love such a sweetheart like you? I love you like a son I haven't had."

Shippou nodded and smiled. "Good, cause I love you too Gome. I love you like a mommy." Shippou looked down at his hands. "Is it okay for me to love you like a mama Gome?"

Kagome hugged the little boy to her heart as it warmed. "Sure sweetheart."

The two stayed like that for some time before shippou asked another question.

"Gome? Would you always love me? What if I looked different, would you still love me then?" he asked shyly as he wrung his hands again.

'_Where was all this coming from?' _kagome thought to herself. "Of course sweetheart, no matter how you look I will always love you. No matter what. As long as you are still shippou I will love you okay?" she asked tipping his chin up so that he would look at her.

Shippou looked at her and smiled. "Okay Gome." He smiled. "Well I have something I want to show you." He said getting down to stand on the floor again.

"Okay, go ahead." Kagome encouraged him.

Shippou looked at her with uncertainty. "Don't be scared okay mama Gome?"

Kagome's smile dropped a fraction. "O-okay I'll try not to."

"Okay Gome watch." Shippou told her as he brought up the rosary necklace around his neck for her to see. "You see this? It is a special necklace dad gave me. Watch what happens when I take it off."

Kagome nodded, dread settling in her stomach but she pushed the feeling aside and looked on attentively. She watched as shippou pulled off his rosary and set it on the floor. He eyes widened as she watched him pulse, literally pulse before her eyes. Her mouth hung agape as Shippou's hair turned a shade darker and a little longer. His eyes sparkled a vibrant emerald green, his small legs got all hairy and his feet turned into paws. His ears were pointy now, instead of the round curve that she had. His fingernails had gotten a little longer and more claw-like. He opened his mouth slightly and she caught sight of sharper, more fang-like teeth. Lastly was the fluffy brown tail that came protruding out by his butt.

Shippou walked up to her and placed a clawed hand on her thigh. "This is what I really look like Gome. Are you afraid of me now?" he asked hurt shining clear in his eyes.

In what seemed like forever kagome took a breath. She inhaled deeply and exhaled the same way. After a moment she gathered enough of her wits and got off of the bed to kneel down in front of the boy. "S-shippou is that really you?" she asked as she touched his hands, then his feet, ears and his hair.

"Yeah Gome it's really me." He answered her softly.

Kagome blinked numerous times making sure she was seeing right. When she kept coming up with the same image before her she sighed and smiled. She loved him, no matter what.

Slowly her fear melted away and was replaced with the motherly love for the boy she had come to know and care for. She smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"No sweetheart I'm not afraid anymore." She smiled and hugged him to her.

"I could smell when you scared. I have a super sense of smell." He told her with a smile as he tapped his nose.

Kagome sat him on her bed and joined him. "What are you shippou?" she asked kindly.

"I'm a fox demon." He replied with a hint of a smile.

"Okay then what does the necklace do?" she asked looking down at the rosary on her floor.

"It makes me a human boy and hides the demon away until I take the rosary off." He answered her, more at ease now than he was a moment ago.

"Oh okay. Uh, shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"What made you decide to show me how you really look and what you are?" kagome asked as she pet Shippou's hair.

"Because I love you and don't want to keep a secret from you." He answered and climbed into her arms to give her a hug. "Thank you Gome."

"For what?" she asked.

"Not being afraid and leaving me." He finished and put back on his rosary. He rubbed his eyes and yawned."

"Time for you to take a nap sweetie." Kagome smiled and placed him in her bed as she climbed in too. She held him and hummed a beautiful tune lulling Shippou's eyes as he prepared to drift off to sleep.

Xxx

"at least think about it inuyasha!" sango huffed and crossed her arms as the stubborn mule aka Inuyasha sat in his big comfy chair in his study.

"There isn't anything to think about! I won't do it!" inuyasha replied sharply from his chair. He sat there in his chair behind the big oak desk with his leg crossed and his eyebrows furrowed in defiance. Sango and miroku, well mainly miroku was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk while sango was standing and by the looks of it frustrated.

They had been in here since 6:38pm when inuyasha had arrived home from work. It was now 7:26 pm and so far they had gotten nowhere.

"She is not the same! How do you know she will repeat the same dumb thing that _she_ did? Huh?" sango flung her hands in the air and sat down unceremoniously with a _'puff!'_ in the comfy chair beside miroku.

"I don't give a damn! I'm not going to let her see me so she can freak! I won't chance it." inuyasha sighed at the end and pinched the bridge of his nose; he was starting to get a headache.

Miroku who had been quiet in the past five minutes spoke up. "I do not think Miss Kagome will freak, but anyway we cannot force you to do something that you obviously refuse to." Miroku sighed and got up pulling sango lightly along. He made his way to the front door of the study and stopped in the door way.

"You damn straight you can't force me—" inuyasha started but was interrupted.

"At least think about it though. She is going to find out sooner or later if kikyo has anything to say about it. I think that she should hear it from you and not anyone else." Miroku left after that sango right behind him, although right outside the door you could hear sango scream.

"Hentai!" and then a Slap! Crash! Bam! Followed behind.

Inuyasha shook his head at miroku's stupidity and thought about what he had said earlier. "Hmmm." Inuyasha mumbled as he thought about things.

The weekend had been a blur as Kagome and Sango had partied and partied, dubbing it their 'girl's time' for the month. Early on Monday morning we walk into a dark room, with curtains drawn all around to see none other than Kagome herself balled up underneath the covers.

Angel walks in with a smile and pulls off the covers from on kagome. Kagome groans and mutters, "go away, I'm dying."

Angel chuckled, "come on kagome time to get up!" she finished with a cheery voice and drew the curtains back to reveal a bright sunny day. Kagome groaned louder and hid away from the light that had found her face. " ssssss it burns!.." kagome cried and furiously covered her eyes with her hands. Angel bent over and shook kagome's shoulders. "Come on Miss Kagome, rise and shine!" she smiled and went to the dresser to pick out clothes for kagome.

Kagome groaned another time and scooted until she was out of the bed, then she stood and opened her eyes. Kagome doubled over in pain as the light blinded her and her head pulsed with pain and dizziness overtook her. Feeling her lunch from yesterday starting to come up she held onto her mouth and made a beeline for the toilet.

Angel rushed in as she heard kagome retching. She quickly pulled kagome's hair back into a high and tucked under pony tail then left the room for some pills and a glass of water

"I'm never drinking again!" kagome shouted somewhat softly as another wave of nausea took over. She stuck her head down and retched again.

**Meanwhile …..**

"I'm never going to drink that much ever again! Sango screeched as she emptied her guts into the toilet. Miroku who was holding her hair away from her face nodded. "Glad you learned your lesson dear." Miroku smiled and secured her hair into a high pony tail.

"Ugh. Shut up you…" sango mumbled from inside the toilet bowl. Miroku chuckled and left to get pills and water. He came back three and a half minutes later to sango lying on her back in the bathroom on the floor. She hadn't moved far from the toilet. Here you go sango take these and drink this..." miroku spoke coming beside her and depositing the pills in her right hand as he held her water in his left.

Sango closed her palm around the pills, sighed and sat up. "kay." She did as instructed and lifted her hands up to miroku. "Bed, please?" she asked softly.

Miroku sighed mentally, if only she had said that in a different situation all together. Pushing that thought away he picked up the women off of the floor and carried her to her bed. "There you go my dear."

"Thanks." She smiled half heartedly and snuggled under the covers, waiting for the pills to work their magic.

**With kagome….**

Putting one hand in front of the other she dragged herself across her bedroom floor slowly. Ten minutes later she had made it to her destination and then pulled a hanger off of the floor. She reached out and tried but failed so she tried again.

"Just a little more… come on….little more….come curtain cooperate!" she yelled lowly as she failed miserably to pull the curtain closed with a hanger. She had been hooking the bottom of the curtain for ages, trying desperately to slide it across and block out the damn sunlight that was hurting her eyes.

"Here let me." He chuckled and walked forward. One minute later all the curtains in the room were closed effectively making it darker and less hurtful to kagome's eyes.

"ahhh. Much better." Kagome sighed lazily and lay down on the floor. "Thanks yasha." She mumbled from the floor.

"I think the bed will be much more comfortable than the floor." He smiled and picked her up off the floor and settled her into her bed.

"Ugh my head..." kagome groaned and turned over to face the pillow.

Inuyasha sat next to her and caressed her head. "How many pills did you take?" he asked as he continued his ministrations.

Kagome turned and crawled into his arms as she laid her head on his chest. "Uh I think two. Angel brought me some." She answered and breathed in softly, his scent filling her nose and slowly soothing her body and mind.

"Good." He responded and set her on the bed so he could leave.

Kagome sensing this sat up and held her head as dizziness caught her again. "Where you going?"

Inuyasha lifted her right hand and kissed it. "I am going into my study to call in and let your employee's know that you are sick and not coming into work today."

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded. "Wait aren't you suppose to be to work right about now?" she asked and laid back on her pillow, her head heavy and pounding.

"Yes but I'm working from my study today. So if you need me I'm in the study okay?" he asked as he neared her door. "mhmmm." Kagome mumbled and closed her eyes, preparing to sleep off the rest of her hang over. Inuyasha nodded and left the room the door shutting with a _'click.'_

One Week Later…..

**Business tycoon Inuyasha Takashi makes a grand entrance this weekend at the Bellemon Art Auction in Devar, Paris where he was seen with a stunningly beautiful woman by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Below are pictures of the couple as they exited their vehicle to enter the doors of the Blais de Jour, where the auction was held.**

He swore and balled up the newspaper angrily, hurling it across the room at the wall.

She was his damn it! How dare she cling to him with that seductive smile? He didn't know how much more he could stand seeing her with him! HE had loved her all of his life! HE had been there for her in high school when she was sick and missed a week and a half of classes! HE was the one that tutored her when she didn't understand something!

Hojo sighed heavily and sat back down in his couch. "I was there..." he said softly to no one in particular. "I deserve her… not him." He stated as his anger started to rise again.

He looked on the wall over the TV stand where his panting of kagome was. "You belong to me kagome," he smiled hungrily and walked over to place a feather light touch on the canvas. "Whether you like it or not."

With Naraku...

He put down the newspaper with the same article about inuyasha and kagome.

"Hmmm... It seems as if inuyasha is starting to get attached to my fiancé." Naraku stated to the empty room as he lay back in his office chair. He was currently a successful stock broker as of late. Onigumo had played a big part in that he supposed although the arms dealing on the side was totally his doing.

He linked his hands behind his oily black hair and smirked. "I will have to fix that.."

Three Days Later….

Kagome walked briskly down the hall to the front of the mansion. Shippou's school stuff had arrived! She opened the door to meet the delivery truck driver door opening as Kouga stepped out and Ginta from the passenger side.

"Good morning beautiful!" he smiled brightly as he took the stairs two by two stopping in front of her and placing a kiss on her left hand. "How are you doing today? Is dog breath getting on your nerves yet? If so you can hang with me for a while." He smirked and made his way to unlock the back door of the big truck.

"Actually I'm fine I haven't seen or heard much from inuyasha in the past three days. He has been very busy with meetings and clients and he went to Greece yesterday, he is buying a vineyard somewhere there." Kagome replied with a dismissive wave of her hand and walked into the back of the big truck to look at the school supplies plus two dress racks with clothes and a bunch of shoe boxes. She sighed and shook her head slightly. "Inuyasha...you troll." She finished quietly with a slight smile.

"Well then since he isn't paying attention to you. You want to go grab lunch with me?" Kouga flashed one of his 'irresistible' smiles as he came back to the truck for a next box. Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Sure why not? Shippou is with sango and miroku at the carnival and no one else needs me."

"Great" he smiled. "Let me unload this stuff and get my car then I'll pick you up and we can go?"

"To save you the trouble I'll have Jarles drive me in town and we can meet Sony's Café. Deal?" kagome smiled and made an exit out of the truck to stand by the door of the mansion.

"Sure thing!" He called out and set to work.

Half an hour later kagome was on her way to have lunch with Kouga. She had on a green summer dress with matching sandals and black shades and purse to match. Her hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail with green accessories here and there. The town car came to a stop in front of a beautiful green and blue building with flowers and customers decorating the outside and a few places inside. At the top in white was Sony's Café in beautiful lettering. She stepped out and said goodbye to Jarles then walked into the building. She noticed Kouga fairly quickly and went over to the corner table, smiled and sat down. "Hey Kouga, did I keep you waiting?"

"No, I just got here." He smiled and looked at the menu. "What do you want to eat?"

Inuyasha walked out of the elevator onto the twelfth floor where his office was located in Takashi Inc. he strode leisurely up to the receptionist. He was in a good mood today. Everything has gone exceptionally well in Greece yesterday and his plans were underway to renovate and reopen the vineyard and brewery.

"Good morning Kiyumi." He smiled.

Kiyumi glanced at her boss and cracked a warm smile. "Good morning Mr. Takashi," she said warmly "you have a visitor waiting in your office." She finished and inuyasha nodded and left. Once again her cool ice mask set back in place as she answered the phone politely. "'s office, how may I assist?"

Inuyasha looked at the 'Trend' newspaper he had gotten from Kiyumi's desk a moment ago. He and kagome had made front page at the auction. He smiled at the pictures printed and turned over to the sports page and strolled into his office.

"It's about time you got here. I've been waiting for ten minutes."

Inuyasha froze in mid step, goose bumps broke out on his skin and the hair prickled at his nape. He sighed dejectedly and pulled his newspaper down to see Kikyo sitting in his chair with her feet resting on his desk. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt with a light blue shirt button up underneath and a matching dark blue jacket. Black pumps adorned her feet and her zebra print purse was on his desk near her feet.

His good mood had in fifty-eight seconds flat been shot to hell. He grimaced and walked to his desk, pushed her feet off and took her hand as he pulled her not so gently out of his chair.

"Well thanks for being gentle." She said stiffly as she brushed of imaginary lint from her clothes.

"What do you want Kikyo?" he said gruffly as he sat down in his chair. _'Damn it doesn't feel the same anymore. Even saying her name leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.'_

Kikyo smiled seductively and sat down on inuyasha's lap much to his discomfort. "I want you. I know you are getting tired of that kagome bitch." She leaned in close to his lips whispering, "Come on she isn't anything like me. She doesn't know you as well as I do." She finished by pecking him on the lips. Inuyasha grimaced and wiped his mouth. His hands found Kikyo's waist and he lifted her and sat her on his desk. Poor desk.

"Cut the bullshit what do you really want?" he asked his gaze calculating.

"I told you already. I want you." She purred rubbing her foot up his leg.

"Kikyo when you left that was the end of us. I don't want anything more to do with you than I have to." He replied his voice cool and empty.

She sucked her teeth and stood. "You mean that you actually like that low down filthy piece of shit that is your mistress?" she glared.

Inuyasha counted backwards from ten mentally. "Get out. You have no right to talk about her like that! You don't even know her!"

"I know that she has a fiancé!" kikyo shouted back at him.

Inuyasha stood there slack jawed. What! He glared. "Lies! Leave now while I'm still being civil."

Kikyo smirked. "You didn't know did you? Poor you. She is just using you for a free ride as well." Kikyo chuckled. "Naraku will be pleased with this."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. That damn bastard! "Get OUT now or so help me I will make you!" He barked dangerously.

"Whoa there, nice puppy. Down boy. Wouldn't want to get the half demon upset now would we?" Kikyo mocked then blew a kiss before she left.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on his desk. Damn it!

He paced his office. Inuyasha was livid! How dare that mother fucker claim kagome as his fiancé? Damn him! _'I wonder how many people know about Naraku's shitty claim.'_

"Thanks for lunch Kouga. I had a lot of fun." Kagome smiled as she made her way across the street to the parking lot where Jarles was waiting.

"No problem Kagome. Me too. Maybe we could it again sometime?" he asked a he followed behind her. He didn't hear her response because at that moment a black car with tinted windows sped off tires screeching as they headed for kagome.

"Watch out!" he screamed and threw himself into her to push her out of the way. Kagome looked around and her eyes bugged as she saw the car coming toward her. The two landed with a thud on the floor as the car sped by and out of the parking lot.

Kouga got up pulling kagome with him so that she stood in front of him. Kouga looked her over; she had a bruised elbow and a scratched knee but nothing serious. Although she did look pale and clammy. Kagome stared off into space, shocked at what had just happened. She didn't even remember getting into the car before Kouga was pulling her out and walking her inside the mansion. He sat down on the staircase and held kagome who continued to stare off not really registering anything.

Inuyasha got out of his car and walked to the front door his mind going a mile a minute playing over what kikyo had said today. He knew not to believe it. hell, Atoko had warned him already. He just didn't want Naraku to spread lies that will ruin his and kagome's name. he walked in the front door to see Kouga holding kagome in his arms as he sat on the stairs. His first reaction was to blow up on the filthy wolf but the look on his face had caught his eye. For the first time Kouga was scared. He was angry too but what had gotten to him was that he was scared.

Kouga looked up at inuyasha and back down at kagome. "She won't answer me. I can't get her attention. She won't answer me."

Inuyasha walked over quickly looking at kagome for the first time in four days. He looked her over. She was deathly pale, shaking, bleeding from her elbow and knee. Dread filled the pit of his stomach. "what happened?" he asked Kouga carefully taking kagome from Kouga who released her easily.

Kouga pinched the bridge of his nose. "uh, we were coming from lunch—"

"You two went to lunch!" inuyasha barked.

Kouga glared, "shut up dog turd! Like I said we were coming from lunch and we were in the parking lot when this black car came speeding and tried to roll her over, but I pushed her out of the way. When I picked her up to check her over she was…like that." He finished pointing to the shaking and bleeding woman in his arms.

Inuyasha swore. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "Kagome"

_Nothing_.

"Kagome!" inuyasha tried again.

_Nothing_.

"Damn it! Kagome! Answer me!" he shook her softly.

Kagome blinked and her eyes focused. She looked around and spotted Kouga and then drew her eyes back to inuyasha. "inu.." she said softly.

"Yes kagome, are you okay?" he asked setting her to sit on the stair as he knelt in front of her.

"Kagome looked at him for what felt like forever, before her eyes watered and she cried. "Inu!" she flung herself into his chest and sobbed her body shaking with sobs instead f fear now. Kouga looked on in silence.

Kagome calmed after a while and she turned to Kouga. Everything came rushing and she hugged him tightly. "T-thank you, for s-saving me." She sniffled.

Kouga hugged her back, a sense of relief washing over him, she was okay. He let her go and she turned her attention to inuyasha.

"Come on let's get your wounds cleaned." Inuyasha told her and picked her up bridal style. He looked at Kouga who stood and made his way to the door. The two looked at each other and inuyasha nodded. Kouga nodded too and left. The unspoken, still understood. A sign of gratitude. Inuyasha carried her to her room and cleaned her wounds as kagome relayed to him in detail what had happened.

**The end guys! I really hoped you liked or even loved it! see ya later guys!**


	19. My Sexy Inu

It was nine-thirty in the morning, and Kagome strolled along happily, humming a tune as she skipped like a school girl into The Sunset Cemetery, the same cemetery where Inuyasha's mother was buried. In a basket, swinging in her hands were white tulips, one of Izayoi's favorite flowers. Inuyasha had had the very same basket just fifteen minutes ago, getting ready to do the same thing that she was going to do now which was to change the flowers at Izayoi's grave. ( Which Inuyasha had agreed to after she begged him for ten minutes straight.)

Anyway, he was at the office right now seeing to an early appointment. Kagome continued to hum and came around the little patch of daffodils and turned right.

" Izayoi's grave should be ten gravestones down." She said to herself as she looked for the white marble gravestone. When she came to the ninth gravestone, Kagome's heart clenched and she blinked her eyes. She wasn't seeing correctly, was she?

Kagome dropped to her knees in front on Izayoi's gravestone, her eyes misty and her face pale. " Who could…have…why?" she whispered sadly and fingered the pieces of marble that once held Izayoi Takashi's name in beautiful writing. Now it was just a crumbled mess. She sat there for what seemed forever just looking and wondering who could have done this. " Izayoi." Kagome whispered as a single tear dropped from her eye. She quickly swiped it away and stood sharply. She walked briskly out of the cemetery and climbed into the Mercedes Benz Inuyasha had told her she could use when she wanted, speeding off toward Inuyasha's office.

She walked into the building past the receptionist and into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. The elevator dinged open and she strolled past P.A. Kiyumi toward the big doubled doors that held Inuyasha's office.

" Ma'm, Mr. Takashi is in an important meeting you will have to wait!" Kiyumi called out as Kagome turned the corner.

Kiyumi sighed and pushed the button on the intercom.

" Sir?" she asked politely.

" Yes Kiyumi?" he answered back a minute later.

" I know you are in a meeting, but Miss Higurashi is headed to your office and I couldn't stop her."

Kiyumi quirked a brow when Inuyasha chuckled.

" Alright. I'm on it" Inuyasha said and clicked off.

Kiyumi stared at the intercom a minute longer before straightening herself and slipping her cold mask back on and continuing her work.

By the time Kagome reached his door her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door as she slowly made her way in.

Inuyasha was sitting behind his desk looking every bit the part of a arrogant and sexy successful businessman. Had she not been so sad she would be having trouble trying not to jump him.

Inuyasha looked from his clients to Kagome, his face hardening with worry when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

He turned back to his clients. " I'm sorry Mr. Orichi and Mr. Kuzaki but can we reschedule for 3:00 pm this afternoon?"

The two men who had been looking at the young lady who had walked in with tears in her eyes, nodded and left.

Inuyasha focused his attention on Kagome. She stood there in a green and white summer dress that stopped by her knees with white flats and the basket in her hands. He watched as she walked forward, dread gripping him firmly.

She opened her mouth a couple of times and tried to tell him, but nothing would come out. Inuyasha walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders offering comfort.

Finally she formed words. " I…your mother…her-" she sighed deeply. " Inuyasha," she started looking at him for courage to continue. She found it and finished. " When I was going to change the flowers I found her grave..broken into pieces. Someone smashed it Inuyasha." She finished her eyes trained on him for a reaction.

Inuyasha was silent for a long time. " Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded and pulled the basket from her hand onto the desk to show him the pieces she put in. she fixed the pieces together like a puzzle and showed inuyasha.

He fingered the marble. Right there the broken pieces of marble put together revealed the engraved named of his mother. Inuyasha swore and hurled his chair across the room. He punched the wall repeatedly, swearing with every punch. Kagome ran to him to try calm him down. Inuyasha pushed her away harshly and she tripped over her feet and knocked her head to his desk.

Kagome held her head and shut her eyes to block away the pain. Inuyasha stood there stock still, his head hung. Kagome bit her lip to stop from crying out and looked at her hand. There was blood, but not a lot. She got up, making her way to Inuyasha slowly.

Inuyasha stiffened when she hugged him but relaxed a minute later. He had overreacted and now she was hurt because of him. Her bruises from last week hadn't even completely healed yet and he had hurt her! He wrapped her in a hug and apologized as he checked her wound.

It was just that he had loved his mother dearly and he wasn't to good with showing his emotions.

Kagome accepted his apology and told him it was okay. Really it was just a bump, nothing serious. She told him.

Inuyasha released Kagome and walked back over to his desk where pieces of his mother's gravestone lied. He traced a finger over her name as a tear escaped from his eye. " Mom.."

Two days later and Inuyasha was still furious but able to handle himself. He walked into his studio with the paintings he had managed to find that were painted by his mother. It took a while but he was able to find them again. He fingered a favorite of his, a little boy holding a star ball in the garden. He had silver hair, amber eyes and a red haori on. He smiled, he remembered that day. His mother had sat him in the garden to let him play while she painted. He remembered her beautiful laughter when he had gotten paint all over him because he was being nosy and had tipped the paints on him. He dropped his hand from the painting where his little handprint was. She had taught him to paint from then on until everything was taken away.

But he kept up in his art classes in high school after she passed and learned that he was excellent at it. He walked into the corner and lifted a red blanket to reveal the painting he had painted. It was of his mother. He had painted her sitting near a waterfall, sitting in a bed of bright colorful flowers. Her long black hair spread around her, with a happy smile on her face as the sun shined. He changed into his painting clothes and walked back over to the corner with a blank canvas, paints and brushes. He set to work and let his hands glide across the canvas.

" You called for me?" Kagome asked politely.

Kaede looked up from the herbs she was tending at the raven haired girl. " Aye child, I did call for ye." Kaede said.

Kaede got up slowly and led Kagome over to a bench.

" I called for ye because I believe it is time ye know the truth about master Inuyasha." Kaede finished.

" What do you mean?" kagome asked, giving her full attention.

" You see child, yesterday something happened with the master Inuyasha." Kaede started.

" Did you notice the beads around his neck?" Kaede asked. Kagome shook her head yes. She had but didn't think anything of it. " Well child those beads are special they keep his true form hidden away."

" You mean like Shippou's?" she asked curiously.

" Aye child. How do ye know about Shippou's beads?" Kaede questioned.

" He told me about them and he showed me his true form." Click. It dawned on her. "Is Inuyasha a demon too?" she asked quickly after.

" Nay child he is but only half." Kaede answered.

" Wow. What does he look like?" She asked after a while. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was a half demon. How did he look in his true form?

" Ye will have to find that out on your own." Kaede smiled slightly. " Listen child for I have something to tell you."

Kagome nodded.

" Inuyasha is half human and half demon. His demon blood is great for he was the son of a great dog demon. It is that very same blood that is too much for him. As a miko, I made his beaded rosary and have made it special, to keep that side in check, so it doesn't over power Inuyasha's human side and transform him into a blood thirsty demon. I have decided to tell you this because yesterday the beaded rosary around his neck had come close to shattering."

Kagome gasped. He had been angry about his mother's grave. " It was because of-"

" Aye child I know all about it. Shippou told me." Kaede interrupted. " What I ask child is that ye keep an eye on him. I must know if the beads shatter. Never before has a rosary shattered from a demon rage or aura so it is important that ye tell me when something happens. Do ye understand child?" Kaede asked.

" Yes Kaede. I understand. And you can count on me." She smiled

Kaede nodded and made her way back to the herbs. " That's all child. Ye may go now."

Kagome nodded and walked into the mansion. She walked around and passed Shippou's room to see him coloring with a little girl. She stood in the doorway and smiled. He had made a friend at school. She made her way to leave when Shippou spotted her.

" Momma Gome!" he yelled happily as he bounded over to the raven haired woman.

" Hey honey." She smiled as she hugged him.

She placed him down and he ran over to the little girl and brought her over.

" Gome this is Rin. Rin this is 'Gome." He smiled.

" Hi sweetie." Kagome smiled at the brown eyed girl.

" Hi" she smiled shyly.

" You can give her a hug Rin. She is super nice!" Shippou encouraged happily.

Rin looked up and smiled. " Can I give you a hug?" she asked innocently.

Kagome smiled warmly. " I'd love a hug."

At this Rin enveloped her in a big hug and soon pulled away with a smile. Kagome smiled and kissed shippou and Rin on the forehead. " You guys have fun okay?"

Rin, deciding she liked this woman a lot, smiled brightly and nodded. She was much nicer than that other lady her Uncle Shizu dated. What was she named? _Kikbu? Jikyo? Kikyo? Yeah that's it! Kikyo._

Rin shivered slightly and made her way over to finish coloring with Shippou.

Kagome walked into Inuyasha's room, curious as to what his true form is. If he had the same beads like Shippou's then all she had to do was slip it off of his head. Right? She checked but he wasn't in his room, nor in the kitchen or downstairs. She walked past his room and looked at the different door as she walked down the hall. She walked past this pretty light blue door with light streaming underneath. Curious she opened the door and walked inside. It was a spacious room filled with paintings. Over in the far corner she spotted him sitting down looking at something. A rag on his shoulders falling off the back of the chair he was in, full of paint.

She walked up behind him to see what he was looking at. It was a painting of a beautiful woman on a swing tied to a tree branch. She was in a blue summer dress, feet bare, hair blowing in the wind with a loving smile on her face. Her face, turned toward the viewer revealed sparkling brown eyes, a cute nose, full lips and white teeth. Her black waist length hair blew gently in the breeze as the sunshine seeped through the leaves.

Kagome smiled. She was entranced, she felt as if she could touch her. It looked so real. She wondered, was this Izayoi? She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled at the small gesture of comfort. He had heard her walk in. He wasn't upset she had walked into his private place of comfort. Kagome was alright. She was welcome.

" This is her Kagome. My mom." Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled. She walked around the chair and sat on him. "She's beautiful." She said as she continued to look at the canvas.

Inuyasha looked at the canvas too. " Yeah she was. She was always there for me. Through whatever was thrown at her. She was always there for me. She believed in me when no one else did. She loved me for me. She smiled whenever anyone did her wrong. She never let other people get to her." Inuyasha smiled a sad smile. " She was happy even when she was dying."

Kagome had turned to Inuyasha while he was talking. She had seen the love in his eyes and in his features as he talked about his mother. Her heart clenched for him. Someone he had loved dearly was no longer here to comfort him. Her eyes caught onto his rosary. Her curiosity spiked as she remembered her conversation with Kaede. Kagome nodded.

" She was a strong woman and I think you were lucky to have someone as special as her Inuyasha." She smiled as she snuggled into his arms. Inuyasha nodded and smiled at Kagome. " I was."

A comfortable silence fell between the two. Kagome was contemplating on whether she should ask him or not. But her curiosity was eating her alive.

She fingered his beads. " What are these?" she asked, trying to ease into it.

Inuyasha stiffened slightly and sighed. Somehow he felt as if he could trust her as if he should tell her. But a part of him was afraid of rejection should he show her his true form. He sighed, this was Kagome. Crazy, forgiving, weird, feisty Kagome.

" It keeps my true form hidden." He answered butterflies filling his stomach.

Kagome smiled mentally. She hoped that she would see his form. " True form?"

" Yeah." Inuyasha closed his eyes and opened them. He was going to do it. " I'm a half demon Kagome. Half demon, half human."

Kagome looked up at him and sat up. He was nervous, she could see it. She kissed him full on the mouth and pulled away. " Can I… see? Please?" Kagome asked.

" I'm ugly Kagome. Half demons are rare and looked down on that is why I hide myself." Inuyasha said hoping that she would change her mind.

But being Kagome she did no such thing. " I want to see. Please?" She kissed him again this time staying longer before she pulled away.

Inuyasha stomped down his nervousness and set Kagome down as he got up. He placed his hands on his rosary. " No screaming Kagome." he warned her as he remembered Kikyo's reaction.

Kagome nodded and got up from the chair. " C-can I do it?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded after a while and told her what to do.

Excitement ran rampant through Kagome's veins as she lifted up his rosary over his head. She stepped back and prepared herself.

Inuyasha pulsed and his hair flowed silver, nails grew out to claws, his hair grew longer, fangs appeared in his mouth, and dog ears grew out on top of his head. He opened his eyes to reveal gold orbs.

Kagome thought she was prepared but she wasn't. She backed up, her eyes open wide. She was white as paper and her heart was beating in her ass.

Inuyasha hung his head as her indescribable intoxicating scent enveloped his nose. He also heard her heart beat and smelt her fear. Great he knew he should have said no. He looked up again to see Kagome against the wall the rosary clenched tight in her left hand. He hung his head again in shame of being rejected again. Maybe he was destined to be alone. Or have people love him for his fake image. " I told you I was ugly. I'm a freak. Go ahead say what you want." Inuyasha said, pain lacing his voice.

The fear of the intimidating person in front of her wore off and was replaced with awe and curiosity. She took a deep breath and looked at him with his head hung. Kagome blinked as something twitched on top of his head. She walked up closer to… see… dog ears! Awwww they were sooo cute!

Kagome squealed and walked up to Inuyasha, placing her hands on his ears. Curious as to how they felt.

" They feel like silk." She said aloud as she rubbed them. Inuyasha relaxed after a while and leaned into her touch. He sniffed the air. He smelt no fear. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. He took her hand off of his ears and held them as he lifted his head up to look at her.

Kagome looked at him good. "You're not ugly. And I don't think you're that freaky. Just a little weird." She smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully. Inuyasha sighed his relief. Kagome was alright with him like this. Totally the opposite of Kikyo. She hated this side of him. After he had shown her, hoping that she would accept him, she had freaked and called him a filthy, disgusting half- breed and left. But Kagome was okay with it. She accepted him.

Kagome looked over his attributes one by one. First was his hands that held hers so carefully. He had long claws. She lifted his right hand and ran her finger over a claw.

"Careful" he started.

"Ouch!" Kagome squeaked as she cut herself. They were razor sharp! She looked at her finger as it bled. Inuyasha shook his head and slipped her finger into his mouth. Kagome blushed and looked down at the floor. Inuyasha looked at her and pulled it out. " Look" he said pointing at her finger.

Kagome looked on with amazement as the cut healed before her eyes. I-it was like it was never there! Memories came flooding back and she gasped and blushed crimson. " Is that how my wounds were gone the next day when Hojo had… you know…at my apartment?" she asked slowly. Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome blushed and looked at her finger again. " Ha!" she giggled. " That is so cool."

She stuck her hand into his mouth and opened it to see his teeth. " Wow." Next she moved to his hair, picking it up and letting it slip through her fingers. " I hate you. You hair is so soft. I'm jealous." She pouted and tugged softly on his hair.

" Hey wench! Cut that out!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome stuck her tongue out. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her. Kagome took this time to realize how beautiful his eyes were. It was like they looked through her to her soul.

" You smell wonderful" Inuyasha sighed as he sniffed her neck.

" I do?" Kagome asked. She wasn't wearing perfume.

" Yeah." He smiled and looked at her. " My nose is sensitive ,so I can smell everything now. Its hypersensitive. And you have a natural scent. You smell… I can't explain it because it's so wonderful and enticing. It's driving me crazy."

Kagome moaned as he whispered in her ear. His warm breath sent shivers down her spine and heat pooling between her legs. And he hasn't done anything yet! This new Inuyasha can turn her on in the simplest ways.

Inuyasha tried to control himself. She just smelled so damn good! He nipped at her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. Everything was like new to him now. Her scent, taste, feel, everything.

Kagome couldn't take anymore. She let the rosary slip from her fingers as she crashed her lips onto his. Inuyasha ravaged her mouth, mindful of his fangs. Kagome licked and tasted. She ran her tongue over his fangs, enjoying the feel of it. she pressed her body closer, wanting more. Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on the floor, never losing contact with her mouth. They parted for air as Inuyasha roamed his fingers over her body.

* * *

**Hello readers! thank you for reading! can you do me a favor and review too? pretty please?**

**A special thanks to my Beta Reader: PermanentlyFrozen for editing it and correcting my mistakes.**

**i hope all of you have really enjoyed the chapter! see you in the next one! later! :D**


	20. You are mine

Well guys it happened. I got my new cpu! And now I'm getting back into the swing of things. I know you have been very patient in waiting and I send a very special thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed and favorite in the past. I hope I haven't gotten too rusty with writing and that you all will still enjoy the story! Thanks!

**I do not, as we all know, own Inuyasha.**

Fair Trade

Chapter: 20 (finally!)

_Kagome tossed in her sleep trying to get away from him. He was walking toward her knife in hand body covered in a hooded black cloak. She couldn't see his face but somehow she knew it was him. And he wanted her. She was in a room someplace tied and gagged to a chair centered in the room._

"_my sweet kagome. You are mine."_

_She shook her head furiously struggling against binding her arms and legs, desperate to get free to run away from him._

"_Don't struggle, you'll bruise your beautiful skin." He touched his empty hand to her cheek caressing it. She twisted her head away, his touch repulsing her. Gripping her chin he forced her to look at him._

"_Don't cry baby. I'll be gentle with you. You made me cut you before, but I didn't want to you just wouldn't keep still baby…you are mine."_

_She shook her head violently sending her raven locks around her head in disarray. He placed the knife down on a table that appeared close by. Kneeling down in front of her he placed his hands on her thighs and caressed in an upward motion. Tears of anger ran down her eyes as she struggled and moved away from his ice cold hand._

"_Kagome stop it!" he barked out._

"_Kagome!"_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called to her. Her thrashing stopped and her eyes blinked open. "Yasha?" she called softly squinting her eyes against the moonlight to see silver haired man by the side of her bed.

"you were having a nightmare, a bad one by the way you were thrashing around and making noise. Want some company?" he asked.

Kagome continued to look at him as the nightmare started to fade. He was here late in the night sitting on the side of her bed in a long pajama pant, bare chested and in his half demon form. Just moments ago she was thrashing around from a nightmare but now, as desire settled over her, she wanted desperately to be thrashing around in intense pleasure. Pleasure that only Inuyasha could give her. Her skin prickled and tingled as her nipples hardened. Their session earlier had been interrupted by Miroku and Sango calling them for dinner that Kaede had prepared tonight, giving the chef a break. But now it was only her and her half demon that was sinfully sexy. She shifted in the bed and slid over making space for the half demon.

"Sure. Thanks Inu." She smiled.

"No problem. I wasn't getting much sleep either." He replied as he laid down beside her. Smiling she snuggled into his chest and sighed. "I feel much better now."

Inuyasha encircled her in his arms and smiled. "good." And then a second later. "do you want to talk about it?"

She slipped her small hands around his chest and placed a kiss on his bare chest close to his right nipple. "Later, there's something else I want to do."

His breath caught in his throat and his arms tightened slightly. He lifted her left arm that lay draped over his right side and placed a kiss in her palm. Burrowing his nose into her neck he inhaled the sweet, exciting scent that was Kagome. He sampled with his lips her soft skin, nipping at her collar bone and caressing her side with his hands.

Eyes closed as sensations ran through her body and her skin prickled. She wanted more of him she wanted to taste him. Taking his head in her hands she brought her lips closer ready to taste her half demon.

"Kagome, wait." He said against her lips.

She stilled and looked up at him. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do right now?" he replied. "You just woke up from a nightmare and I don't want to make love to you and have you regret it in the morning."

Kagome sighed inwardly and rolled her eyes. "I want you Inu. Now and with no regrets." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "can we finish what I started now?" she smirked and captured his lips with hers.

He kissed her back, raw need burning in his chest. He pulled her flush against him, hard hands cupping her round bottom gently. She responded in a whisper running fingers over him touching, discovering, memorizing.

And in her bedroom in the dim moonlight, Inuyasha made love to her over and over until they collapsed in lazy satisfaction.

At five a.m. Inuyasha's internal clock went off and he yawned as golden eyes blinked open. Turning he saw her there next to him eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. A smile stole over his face. She was so beautiful. He pushed back her bangs a placed a kiss on her forehead. Inuyasha got out the bed not wanting to wake her up, even though he had some wicked things they could do to start the day. She had just gotten to sleep an hour ago and badly needed her rest.

He would see her when he got back home. 'Home' Inuyasha thought. He hadn't considered this mansion a home until Kagome came and filled it with life, laughter and happiness. The staff, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kaede has fallen in love with her.

"Now I'm starting to too." Inuyasha said softly to himself eyes still trained on Kagome. With a sad sigh he left the room.

10:30 am – Inuyasha's Office.

_Beep. Beep._

Inuyasha looked away from his computer and clicked the intercom button. "Yes Kiyumi?"

"_Kikyo is here sir."_

"I don't want to see her. I'm busy." He answered gruffly.

"Well that's just too bad Inuyasha. I'm already here." Came a sultry voice from the door of his office.

Inuyasha's hands fisted. He looked to the door where Kikyo stood in a red romper with a diamond studded belt fastened around her small waist.

"What is it that you want now?" Inuyasha asked boredly.

"Aren't you happy to see me? Don't I look beautiful today? I just got this outfit this morning." She smiled and sat on his desk with her leg crossed.

"You look beautiful as always Kikyo. Now tell me what you want so you can leave." He sat back in his seat and waited.

"I came for you Inu. I find that I'm not finished with you yet." She said silkily. Leaning forward she placed a finger on his right shoulder and let it wander down. "You know you still want me Inuyasha. You don't have to hide it anymore."

She got off the desk and sat in his lap. "I still want you too." She purred against his lips.

Inuyasha turned his head and lifted her off of his lap. "I wanted you once upon a time, but not anymore. If it's sex that you came here for then you can leave and find someone else to satisfy your urge."

"You mean you actually choose that bitch over me?" Kikyo glared.

Inuyasha stood. "If I hear you call Kagome a bitch again so help me Kikyo I'll hurt you. Get out."

"You belong to me Inuyasha. Me. Not her." Kikyo warned. "Don't forget that.

Then she left.

Inuyasha sat back down in his chair. Before Kagome, he would have taken Kikyo's offer for sex. Hell he would have had a hard on before she entered the room. He would have been like putty in her hands. But now he wanted nothing to do with her. He was finally free of her. Thanks to his Kagome.

Inuyasha smiled and got back to work. He couldn't wait to see Kagome.

Kikyo stormed out of the building and got into her car. She flipped open her cell and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"_Did you get your way?"_

"no. he turned me down."

"_You're losing your touch."_

"Like hell I am. It's all her fault. Let's go with your plan."

"_Ah yes. I can't wait to get my hands on Kagome." _He then hung up_._

Kikyo closed her phone and smiled. "You're mine Inuyasha."

* * *

**Review! Come on! Please! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. I love him

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad that you liked it! I must say that it was a tad difficult getting back into the story. I remember just sitting in front of the cpu with a blank page not knowing where to start. But I got there and it was a success. **

**Now! Onto the chapter!**

Fair Trade: Chapter 21

_**Last time…**_

"_Did you get your way?"_

"no. he turned me down."

"_You're losing your touch."_

"Like hell I am. It's all her fault. Let's go with your plan."

"_Ah yes. I can't wait to get my hands on Kagome." _He then hung up_._

Kikyo closed her phone and smiled. "You're mine Inuyasha."

**Now….**

Kagome stretched and blinked awake. With a satisfied sigh she rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. She felt good and today was her day off. Even better. She smiled and looked at the window.

"What a beautiful day for a walk." She said happily.

She checked the clock to see that it was eleven thirty, and with a nod she grabbed a change of clothes and departed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a green and white polka dot dress that fell just above her knee completed with a pair of green sandals out of her closet. Walking down the hall and the stairs into the kitchen she grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket and passed a bickering Miroku and Sango with a smile. "I'm going for a walk into town okay?"

"Okay." They replied and continued with their disagreement.

Kagome chuckled and shook her head at the pair. All yesterday they were bickering over the silliest things. Miroku is obviously in love with Sango and gives her attention, never mind that it was the perverted Miroku we were talking about here, but still attention. Sango hits and slaps him up for the ass grabbing and slick words but by the blushes that stain her cheeks she loves every minute of it. And it's crazy that they don't want to admit it for fear that the other doesn't return the feelings. Kagome sighed deeply and left the mansion. "They are so in denial."

Smiling he stood in his dark dank basement. Clicking on the light switch he located and found the small black box under the bottom stair. He reached for it and walked up the stairs, flicking off the light on the way. He stopped at the mirror in the downstairs hallway and rested the box on the table. He opened the box and took out the dull silver chain with a glowing red stone attached to it.

He slipped it onto his neck and looking into the mirror he concentrated. Brightly the stone glowed and then pulsed sending out a wave of energy. The roots of his hair lightened to silver and spread to the rest of his locks. Red piercing eyes now burned a liquid gold. Naraku watched with distaste as his appearance changed to that of the ever insufferable fool, Inuyasha. He was dressed in a red polo shirt and tan pants that stopped under his knee paired along with red designer tennis shoes. All of which were exact identical of the ones in Inuyasha's closet.

He left his house and got into the car that was waiting outside with Kikyo in it.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a silky smile.

"Drive." He replied coldly.

She frowned slightly and put the car in drive and off they went.

12:37 p.m. - At the Park

A light breeze blew by and tickled the side of her cheek stirring her hair about her. Tucking stubborn stands behind her ear Kagome sighed and swung her feet that -because she was sitting on a park bench- were inches from the ground.

The warm sunshine came out from behind a cloud and with a small smile she closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun. a shadow soon fell across her face and she opened her eyes and focused.

"Hi."

Familiar golden eyes smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Inu." She smiled and stood coming face to face with him. "Why aren't you at work?" she asked after noticing his red shirt and tan pants.

"I thought that I could take the afternoon off and spend it with you." He answered. "If that's okay with you." He added softly.

She nodded and replied. "Sure. What do you have planned?"

Inuyasha stepped closer to her and brought his right hand up to caress her left cheek. "Why don't we go for a drive?"

Kagome shivered as his cold fingers touched her. A weird feeling came over her for a second before she pushed it away, chalking his cold fingers up to being in the central air too long. She placed a small kiss in his palm and started toward his car that was parked close by the park.

Buckled in and car started they headed out of town and onto the highway, the trees passing by in a blur of green.

Leaning against the window she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. She breathed in, her lips twitching into a smile as she breathed the scent that was Inuyasha. The car even smelled of him. Memories of their lovemaking last night floated into her head making her skin tingle and her nipples pucker up.

"How was your day so far?"

Her eyes shot open in surprise as Inuyasha spoke. "It was good I was just enjoying the beautiful weather. How was your morning?"

She stilled as he placed one hand on her thigh and caressed in slow, short touches.

The touch should have made the skin there tingle but it didn't. it did nothing for her but make her feel dirty. Looking at Inuyasha she studied him. Her was her half demon that set her body on fire, that kissed her senseless, that brought her spine tingling pleasure. So what was wrong?

"My morning was great I slept well." He smiled and she smiled back then placed her hand over his. She turned and looked out of the window and saw cows grazing in an open field.

"Inu, look! Cows!" she smiled happily.

He nodded and she continued to stare with a child's curiosity as they passed horses, sheep and a man on a tractor.

"Wow it's all so beautiful out here." She said gladly just as Inuyasha swore loudly.

She turned to see a red car heading straight toward them and wasn't slowing down. Her heart leapt up to her throat and her breath caught.

Then it all seemed then to happen in slow motion. As the car came close Inuyasha made a sharp right turn away from it. She watched the red car go by with Hojo in the driver's seat, a disturbing smile on his face as he waved bye. She turned to see Inuyasha's car crash through the railing and they went down the hill tumbling. She sucked in a breath and her head hit the dashboard. She heard Inuyasha cursing and tears stung her eyes. Was this how they were going to die?

The car tumbled over again and the windshield spilt into hundreds of tiny fractures ad she held onto her seat for dear life she heard Inuyasha call her name. Before she could answer the car bounced up and she was thrown through the already broken windshield out into the open air. She saw light all around her and the blurs of green, and she fell to the earth with a thud then everything went black.

2:33 p.m. - Inuyasha's Office.

"Kiyumi can you bring me a cup of coffee please?" he asked tiredly over the intercom.

"Sure Mr. Takashi, give me a minute." She answered back.

With a sigh Inuyasha leaned back in his chair and put his feet up. His day was long and boring and it was making him tired. He would probably need three cups of joe to feel normal again.

With a glance over his shoulder he turned and looked out the floor to ceiling windows, taking in the view of the island and the numerous offices and houses even the park to the forests that stretched out beyond the eye can see. "I wonder what Kagome's doing." He said to himself quietly.

There was a knock on the door behind him and he turned his gaze toward his slim and beautifully cold assistant Kiyumi.

"Here you go sir." She rested the coffee on his desk and looked at him. "Is there anything else that you need?

"No, I think that's it for now. Thanks." He replied with a shrug.

When Kiyumi didn't budge he looked back up at her. "Is there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"No sir, I just wanted to make sure that the coffee was to your liking. Is it?" she answered simply.

Inuyasha took a sip and nodded. "It's fine. Thanks."

With a small smile and a nod she turned and left the office.

"Weird." He shrugged and drank the rest of his coffee that was a tad too sweet, but would have to do anyway.

4:48 - With Kagome.

She blinked awake, and slowly the pain descended on her battered body. Her muscles, head, even her ankle- well let's just say that her whole body ached. Currently she was lying on her side in the grass, next to a bush down the slope they went over. Her eyes darted around, taking in her surroundings. The sky was dark with clouds that called for rain, birds and other creatures were moving about making noises, and she was lying on the ground waiting for the strength to get up.

She turned her head slowly and looked down the slope to see Inuyasha's car lying there in a crumpled heap of dented metal and broken glass.

The energy she was waiting for poured into her and she sprang up as fast as she could. "Inuyasha!" it came out in a whisper. Where was he?

She made her way down, looking everywhere hoping that he was alright and not dead. Her heart lurched and tears prickled her eyes. No! No! He couldn't be!

As she got closer and closer to the debris her heart sank deeper. She hadn't seen Inuyasha yet so he must be still in the car trapped, or…worse.

As she neared the car she saw him spilling out of his window onto the floor, all pale bloody and lifeless. Tears blurred her vision as she limped closer to place her hand on his face. It was so cold and turning blue. It was all too much, for her to just realize she loved him so much and he wasn't here. He had to die for her to notice that she was in love. With her heart broken to pieces she placed a teary kiss on his forehead and limped away back up the slope to find help. She didn't look back, it was too painful. So she didn't see the hair on his hair change to black and the spell fade away, revealing a pale, dead, Naraku.

6:59 p.m. - Inuyasha's House

Inuyasha opened his eyes, shutting the darkness out to let light in. his head was fuzzy, like he had cotton balls for brains. He didn't move for he did not have the strength.

All he remembered was coming home in a cab after three this afternoon because he felt funny, more like dizzy. He recalled trudging into his room and Kagome on the bed watching TV, and laying down. Then….nothing.

Dark brows furrowed and he turned to see he wasn't alone in bed. Raven hair spilled over his red satin covered pillow, accompanied by creamy, smooth naked flesh that disappeared under his sheets. A smile crept on his face. Kagome. They had had sex. That was what he didn't remember. He smirked. It must have been mind-blowing for him to be so out of it, not thinking only feeling.

His manhood stirred to life fixing a smile on his face as he cuddled up to Kagome's naked body and pressed his erection against her bottom. He licked and nipped at her back, earning moans from her as she stirred awake. He was about caress her womanhood when he caught her scent.

The smile on his face faded and his desire ran cold. He could feel his manhood going down. He pulled away from her and stumbled a little as he got out of the bed and slipped his underwear on. "What are you doing here?" he said icily.

"You know you want me Inu. Why don't you come back to bed? I won't tell."

With a glare he turned to face the bed. "Get the hell out of here Kikyo!"

She smiled and got out of the bed. "Don't you want another round first?" she purred.

"So help me if you don't get out I will kill you." He bit out between clenched teeth.

"We already had sex Inu. Twice and I know you loved it! Too bad I had to drug you to get it." She pouted. "That was what made me a little angry, but I'm over it."

Inuyasha digested this tid bit of info. "You drugged my coffee?"

"Oh, yes." She smiled.

He clenched his fists hard. "Leave. Now."

"I wonder how Kagome will feel to find out we just had sex, twice." She replied saucily and she slipped on her dress and sandals.

Inuyasha balled his fists in attempt to stop himself from lunging at her. "You don't know her like I do, so I'll just ask you to get out and never let me see you again. Ever."

He watched with satisfaction as surprise lit up her face for a fraction of a second.

"You really care for her, don't you?" She replied softly. Her face softened and she looked a lot more approachable than normal. She looked vulnerable. "What happened to us Inuyasha? What went wrong? We used to be all over each other and miserable without the other. Now look at us. We dislike each other and can't get along half the time."

She looked up and her walls fell back in place shutting out her emotions. "Well" she said levelly. "It can't be helped now I guess. Here."

With a careless flick of her wrist she tossed the note onto the bed and walked out of the room gracefully.

5:10 p.m.

With Kagome:

Step by step she walked, trying really hard to stay conscious and upright. But she was **so** tired. She had been walking along the side of the road back into the town for what seemed like fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes, and not a single car in sight. What was everyone doing? What happened to going for a drive?

She made the effort and looked back, hoping to see a car in the distance. Heart heavy with sadness, she turned and continued on her way. She had stopped crying a while ago. She was empty of tears now and knew that he would want her to be safe first and foremost.

An owl hooted in a tree close by while other animals were making preparations for the night. The light was almost completely gone now, the sun already set. As darkness closed in she stopped. Her vision went blurry, on the border between light and darkness. Hands stretched out in front of her she felt for a tree and slid gently down the base of the trunk onto her behind. She should close her eyes for just a little while even though she knew it was a bad idea. She stayed there leaning against a tree in her dirty tattered dress, hungry, hurt, cold and heartbroken. Her limbs were heavy refusing to move. She had tried to make it home but it seemed that this was where it would end. "I tried inu, I'm sorry." She whispered.

It was then she felt something touch her. Opening her eyes she made out the shadow of a person. Someone was there. Wanting to call for help but not having the energy she just continued to look at the person as they came closer. Strong arms wrapped around her and lifted. Hoping that the person was helping she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh my, is she alright?"

At the sound of a female voice Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that she was being lifted into the back of a sleek black limo where a little girl sat at the other side.

"She'll be okay soon, after she gets some help." Her savior, a male by the voice, replied as he set her down into the seat, got in and closed the door.

Comfortable in the seat Kagome started to drift when she spotted who the little girl was. "Rin?" she spoke quietly her voice hoarse. She drifted to sleep then so she didn't see Rin's reaction.

The girl came closer and it was when she brushed back the hair from her face that she recognized her. "Daddy." Rin said seriously. "This is Miss Kagome that lives with uncle Inuyasha. We have to tell him Kagome's hurt, daddy."

Sesshomaru looked at his adopted daughter and saw the concern she had for this woman. He would rather carry her to the hospital and have them call his half-brother, but Rin wouldn't have it.

"Please daddy." She pleaded her eyes glassy with unshed tears.

He nodded "Very well then Rin." "Jaken, take us to that idiot half-brother of mine."

Inuyasha gave into temptation ten minutes later and snatched up the note on the bed. He flipped it open and read:

_I am smiling right now knowing that you are without the one you have come to care for. That's right you pathetic half breed, I have taken away what I said I would. I will find very good use for my Kagome, so you need not worry she will be in very good hands._

_Enjoy the rest of your life with your obsessed woman. I hope your days are filled with misery as mine were._

_Naraku._

He didn't move, blink or even breathe for about thirty seconds.

Slowly he stood and walked over to the mirror. He looked at his reflection for a second and then he turned to look back at the bed where the note lay open.

CRASH!

He pulled back his fist, a few cuts and scratches on his knuckles bleeding out from putting his fist into the mirror.

Kagome's gone. Naraku took her and I don't know where she is. I just had sex with Kikyo, mistaking her for Kagome.

"Fuck!" he shouted, anger and guilt rolling over his in huge waves.

He walked out of the door and down the hall toward the stairs. Thunder sounded in the background while the rain fell on the roof. Good. The weather suited his mood.

Storming down the steps car keys in hand, he glared at the front door as he approached.

Lightning flashed outside through the window and it rained harder while the thunder roared its anger.

The double doors at the front of the house flew open and hit the wall with a thud.

Inuyasha halted and looked at the door. "Sesshomaru."

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru walked into the foyer, rain misted in his hair and over his Armani suit, with a limp Kagome in his arms. "I believe you are missing someone."

Inuyasha saw her then, lying in his arms carelessly, her cheek bruised, arms and legs riddled with bruises, cuts and scrapes. Her ankle was swollen, hair dirty and dressed torn in some places.

And he was never happier to see her. His arms itched to hold her, but he had to know. "Is she…?" he couldn't form the words but he knew Sesshomaru would understand.

"No, she is alive. Bruised, tired, cold and probably hungry too. She's asleep."

In a second flat she was in Inuyasha's arms, being held closely and gently.

"What's going on?" Miroku and Sango asked on their way in, when they saw Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped.

"Is Kagome ok?" Miroku worried.

"I think that you should give him some time, he seems to be occupied at the moment."

"Where was she?" Inuyasha asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Walking along the highway into town." Sesshomaru replied. "I assumed she was in a car accident because we saw debris and tire marks on the road that led to a break in the side railing. We saw a car at the bottom of the cliff in bad condition. Rin spotted her two miles from there on the side of the road leaning against a tree. She identified her and insisted that we bring her to you. Any further questions I cannot answer as of yet, I will find out though, if it's important to her safety. Good night."

And he left three seconds later.

"I'll go get some medicine to clean her up." Sango said to fill the silence.

"I'll help you my dear." Miroku replied and followed.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead and brushed away a tear that threatened to fall. Standing gently he carried her up the stairs and into his room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fair Trade**

**Chapter 22**

When Inuyasha closed his room door and walked back to the bed, he frowned at it. The sheets were rumpled and messy and the note lay just next to a pillow. Glaring at the note he snatched it up and threw it in the trash.

Kagome was on the lounge chair where he'd set her a minute ago and still sleeping. As he approached she stirred and blinked open her eyes. She turned and saw him walking toward her. With her eyes opened wide, she sat up with a quick jerk and a tear formed and fell.

"Glad that you're awake. You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her thigh.

His brows knitted in confusion as she shot up out of the lounge chair onto her feet. Her ankle throbbed painful and with a stifled groan she dropped to her knees onto the floor.

"Y-you." She gasped. "Dear god…am I dead?" she asked herself and pinched her arm. "Ouch! Okay, not dead. But if I'm not t-then….?"

Her eyes shot to his face and she narrowed her eyes. Inuyasha watched, puzzled beyond belief as she limped over, step by tiny step, toward him.

"What the matter with you?" he asked her. "Why are you looking at me like I'm an alien or something?"

Kagome didn't answer but just kept limping over slowly until she was a breath away from his face. Inuyasha didn't move but wondered, what the hell was wrong with her? Did she have a concussion? Or- What if she had memory loss? His heart dropped and common sense riddled his brain, she needed help and here they were in his room staring at each other like fools. He went to tell her to sit so he could call the doc and ask him what the hell was taking him so long but she spoke before he did.

"Inu?" she whispered and lifted her hand to caress his cheek. Her delicate fingers brushed his cheek in a light caress and he shivered slightly closing his eyes. It felt so good when she touched him like that, although he wished she was touching him down south…

"Who else were you expecting?" Inuyasha snapped then frowned; he couldn't be getting hard at a time like this!

"Oh, Inu!" She smiled widely and soon tears leaked down her cheeks. Her hands fisted in his hair and she fell into his arms as her body shook with heart wrenching sobs.

Closing his arms around her carefully so as not to hurt her as she cried, Inuyasha held onto her and whispered comforting things into her hair. A million questions ran through his brain and he swore to himself he was going to get an answer to each and every one soon, but for now they could wait. It was enough now that Kagome was safe in his arms where she belonged.

When she had settled down, he sat on the floor with her while she laid there and let him clean and dress her wounds. The damn doctor had car trouble so to hell with him and his stupid car, he would take care of Kagome himself. He was in the middle of bandaging her sprained ankle when she spoke. "I don't understand how you're alive but I'm glad you are. I never knew how much I cared until you were gone."

Inuyasha brushed a tear from her eye. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him and frowned. "Don't you remember? Did you hit your head?" she asked and looked at his head as if she was looking for something. "As a matter of fact where are your injuries?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "I didn't hit my head and I have no injuries, but I want you to tell me what happened okay?"

And tell him she did, starting from the beginning of the day up until now, excluding the identity of the driver of the other car that ran them off the road. When she was finished she looked at Inuyasha who had gone red in the face.

"It was that bastard Naraku! I'll kill him!" he roared angrily. "How dare he think he could use my face like that? And my car! And you! Dear god you could have been dead because of him." He finished quietly, staring at her. His face softened a small bit.

Kagome looked shocked, angry and then relieved. "Well if that's true then, he's already dead." She said quietly. Her Inuyasha was alive and she was happy. Screw Naraku, whoever the hell he was, and his dirty conniving ways.

"Well he's lucky he's dead! Cause if he wasn't I'd kill him! I would love to fit my hands around his neck and squeeze so hard his eyeballs pop out!" and with that Inuyasha marched into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Kagome sighed. "I was with Naraku instead of Inuyasha?" she said quietly. Expelling a deep breath she laid back on the floor in a huff. "Well damn."

The next day she was found in her bedroom watching TV with an array of her favorite foods on a platter resting on the bed, courtesy of Inuyasha and Sango.

Inuyasha was gladly away on business. Kagome chuckled to herself. She had to force him to go, stressing to him that she would fine and Sango and Miroku would take care of her. True it had taken the whole of last night to convince him but somehow she did. 'New York wasn't that far' she had pleaded to him 'and this was the 21st century, where technology is rampant and that if anything went wrong he would be the first to know.'

In the end he had muttered an irritated 'fine whatever' and that was that.

"Kagome dear, we heard what happened. Are you alright?" Kagome looked up to see her parents being led in by Sango who smiled and said, "I'll give you guys a moment."

"I'm fine mom; Inuyasha has seen to it that I'm well taken care of."

"Oh I'm so glad dear, we were worried when Sango called us and said that you had been in an accident." Her mom gushed placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Kagome smiled at her mother and wrapped her arms around her in a soft hug. She then turned her attention to her father who stood at the end of the bed with a worried and guilty look in his eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her then at his wife who had started talking incessantly saying how she had to update Kagome on how Souta was doing.

Kagome paid attention and talked with her mother who was trying to keep the conversation on neutral topics like school, work, weather etc., bless her soul.

An hour later with a promise to visit when she was better and to talk some sense into Souta when he came by later after class, Kagome kissed her mother goodbye.

"We'll see you soon dear," she smiled at Kagome as got up off the side of the bed. Turning to her husband she smiled, "coming dear?"

"Yes dear, but I'm going to have a few minutes in private with Kagome first." He answered softly.

narrowed her eyes a little but nodded her assent. "Alright. I'll be right downstairs with Sango." And with a smile at Kagome she left.

Kagome, who was silent when he made his request, spoke up her voice quiet. "What is it?"

"I think it's time I told you about your uncle Onigumo." He sighed.

He started with the basics first, you know the he-was-like-this-and-I-was-like-that variety. As he began to go into depth about her uncle Kagome got increasingly uncomfortable hearing about the uncle she didn't remember. When the topic deepened to the tricks and schemes that had lead up to her father's debt to Inuyasha, she had gotten upset that her so called uncle would do a thing like that to his brother.

"You see Kagome; your uncle is a dangerous person. He was normal once but he changed over the years. I want you to stay away from him. Now that Naraku's gone you won't have to worry about him kidnapping you…again" he said quickly. "If I know my brother at all he will be upset that his son has passed and hasn't achieved his goal. I fear that he will try to make you his third wife. I cannot let that happen to my beautiful daughter. I'm grateful for all you've done Kagome." He finished.

"You mean behaved myself like a good little pet? A pet that was sold by her own father!" she spat.

Atoko looked down to his hands with a sigh. "I guess I deserved that. But, Is living with Inuyasha really that bad? I've heard rumors about how he was when he and that Kikyo girl called it quits, but I never really believed it. Does he hit you Kagome?" he asked, shocked.

"Never!" Kagome spat hotly. Her brown eyes flashed angrily. "Inuyasha would never hit me! Never! They're wrong about him, I don't care what you've heard but he would never harm a hair on my head." She finished in clipped tones.

Atoko smiled. "I see. I take it that he has been very good to you. I'm glad. I would never have suggested you take his offer if I thought he would harm you. I do love you although I don't show it very well."

With a small smile Kagome kissed her father's cheek. "I love you too Dad." He left after that leaving Kagome to her thoughts. Her own cousin had wanted to marry her and would go to every length to achieve it. Now she had to worry about her uncle trying to marry her too? Well she would never! Do they even allow that? Turning her thought over to other important things she scooted out of bed and picking up the cordless phone she dialed Inuyasha's number. He answered on the second ring.

"What went wrong? Is Kagome okay?" he breathed quickly into the phone.

She chuckled. "It's me. I'm fine."

He sighed softly. "Way to give a guy a heart attack. What's up?"

"Sorry…I hope I'm not interrupting, I just thought you might be up to talking."

"You're not interrupting; in fact I was just headed up to my hotel room to relax before I go out to the art exhibition with Ricardo. How was your day darling? Did you miss me?"

Her body stiffened slightly of shock at the endearment he used. It was a casual one that a lot of people used it's just that coming from Inuyasha it sounded so sexy and smooth. She shivered. "My day is boring; I was in bed all day with nothing to do. How was yours?" she asked skipping his last question.

"Being in bed with you sounds like a great way to spend the day. You haven't answered my last question though. I take it that you didn't miss me at all then? That's too bad, because I missed you." He smiled, his smooth bedroom voice sending chills down her body.

"I-I missed you." She breathed. _God was that husky voice hers? _

"Good. I'd hoped you did. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings right?" he teased.

"No…Inuyasha are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." he said. "Have you eaten? And has the doctor been in to check on you?"

"Yeah, I ate. The doctor said that I was fine, no brain damage, my ankle is sprained and I'm to go easy on it for two weeks, other than that I have small cuts and bruises and sore muscles that got banged up. He gave me some pain killers for the pain and muscle relaxants. I feel fine right now." She finished with a small shrug.

"Glad that it's nothing really serious." He replied.

She nodded. "yeah I was lucky, it could have been a lot worse."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started then sighed. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later."

"What's wrong Inu?" she asked worriedly.

"We'll talk about it when I get home. I have to go now. Be careful on your ankle Gome, I know you can be stubborn when ready. And don't do anything stupid until I'm there to help you okay?" he replied with a slight smile, worry noticeable in his voice, barely.

A worried frown on her face, she gripped the phone a little tighter. "Okay, we'll talk when you return. You be careful as well Inu and don't worry I'll be safe and careful. Tell Ricardo I said hello would you?"

"Sure. See you soon." He replied and hung up.

Kagome replaced the phone and bit her lip. What does Inuyasha want to talk about? It felt like it was very serious. Did he somehow figure out that she loved him? She hoped not! I would only complicate things because he didn't love her back, she knew. With a sigh she carefully made her way over to the closet and deciding against her nightdresses she grabbed one of Inuyasha's t-shirts and a pair of his boxer briefs and walked into the bath.

She snuggled into the warm scented water a few minutes later, closing her almond shaped eyes as a contented sigh escaped her pink bow-shaped lips. She didn't know how long she stayed in there humming away Celine Dion's 'My heart will go on' but she was relaxing and enjoying herself and it felt great.

"I see you still hum that in the bath."

Kagome stiffened and yelped in surprise, her eyes flying open to the bathroom door. "Souta!" she scolded, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

He chuckled and entered into the bathroom, taking a seat on the toilet nearby he smiled at her. "Sorry babe."

She shook her head. "Forget it. How are classes going? And what did you do that mom wants me to talk some sense into you about?"

"They're fine, maintaining my grades as usual and nothing really she just doesn't want me to get a tattoo from this guy at college."

"Why don't you just go to a professional? It's more sanitary. It's not wise to let just anyone do you tattoo's."

Souta shrugged. "It's cheaper."

"And less sanitary. Tell you what you let me know when you're free to get it done and i'll arrange to take you."

"Alright, deal." he nodded with a smile.

"Good, and how's soccer going?" she asked. Souta was in college on an athletic scholarship he was awarded for soccer. She was so proud of him when he told her. He had loved soccer so much growing up and his hard work practicing every day and his effort in the junior and senior league really paid off. He was playing on the college team now and she hoped that he gets his break to play professionally.

"It's great, we have an away game in Miami on Friday and I'm psyched." He smiled proudly. "How's my second favorite lady in the world getting along? Still in pain? Where's your boyfriend? I didn't see him when I reached."

"Wow, curious much?" she chuckled. "I glad you're enjoying yourself and keeping your grades up in school, I'm fine basically all my bruises and bumps will heal, I'm not in any pain right now, and if you mean Inuyasha he is in New York on business and will be back tomorrow." She took a breath, "I think I answered all of you're questions."

Souta smiled and shrugged. "What can I say except that I was curious? I care about you no matter how much of a pain you can be."

"Hey!" Kagome pretested and flung some of the soapy water at him. Which in turn Souta jus thumped her nose.

"Will you hand me that towel? I'm starting to prune." she asked and blew a raspberry at him when he rolled his eyes at her and commented that her skin was always pruney.

Souta handed her the towel and folded his arms when his sister frowned. "What?" he shrugged.

"You know the drill, turn around or get out." She answered.

"Pssh! I'm not a pervert! I was going to leave! Besides, I already saw you naked anyway so it makes no difference." He strolled out of the bathroom calling out to her before he exited.

"That was only one time when you were fifteen! Who told you to barge into my room anyway?" she growled wrapping the towel around herself and carefully stepping out of the tub so she didn't hurt her ankle. Inuyasha wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she did.

Kagome was just about to put the t-shirt over her head when an impatient voice called from Inuyasha's bedroom. "Will you hurry up sis?"

"I'm coming! Geesh!" throwing the shirt over her head with a quick indulgent sniff of Inu's scent, she walked carefully out of Inu's bathroom.


	23. Cooties!

I again do not own Inuyasha and its characters. Although I wish I did, as most of us Inuyasha lovers do. Thanks for the reviews they are all appreciated and were welcomed with a smile…I promise! On with the chapter…

Fair Trade

Chapter 23.

At seven in the morning the household staff was already awake and bustling about the mansion sweeping, dusting, polishing, washing and well you get the idea. The kitchen was emitting mouthwatering smells as usual while the maids in the laundry were pressing linen while humming a happy tune. Animals outside were awakening getting ready for their busy day, the sun peeping over the horizon caressing the earth with warmth while the sky burned a red orange that would lighten as the sun rose higher throughout the day.

Inuyasha walked into the front doors of the mansion with a grim face despite the beginnings of a beautiful day outside. A sigh escaped his throat as he put on a casual face and walked more into the foyer. Miroku was the first one to spot him and he came over with a smile. "Hey Yash. How was the trip, meet any interesting ladies?"

"I was avoiding them actually, they all were vying for my attention and it was annoying. Kyoko asked me to tell you hello though." Inuyasha replied boredly.

Miroko's smile brightened. "Ah, my friend Kyoko. I must call her sometime and chat."

Inuyasha made his way to the stairs. "She also wanted me to tell you that she is married."

Miroku sighed dejectedly for a second before he shrugged. "Oh well." He replied.

"Would you call my pain of a brother and tell him to send Shippou home? He's been there too long already, I bet he misses Kagome. And if he starts making noise about me picking him up myself tell him to send Rin too. The longest I'll keep her is a week." Inuyasha called as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Great." Miroku shuddered, "I get ten minutes of torture because Inuyasha's too lazy to go get his kid."

"I heard that you lecher!" Inuyasha yelled from upstairs.

Miroku walked away to go make the call grumbling along the way.

Tossing his briefcase into his study Inuyasha walked into his bedroom and glanced at the bed only to find Kagome not in it, as he expected. He could smell her though so she was in the house somewhere. Good. He had a little more time before he had to go and face her. Shouldering off his shirt he walked into the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. He came out fifteen minutes later with his necklace in hand and damp silver hair flowing down his back meeting the towel that was wrapped around his waist. A flick of the wrist sent the necklace onto the red satin sheets of the bed. He was going to face Kagome in his true form, maybe it would help. Taking a minute to put on boxer briefs, a white t-shirt and khakis he walked out of his room.

"Angel!" Inuyasha bellowed as he descended the stairs.

"Angel!" he said again two seconds later.

"Yes sir?" she appeared at the foot of the stairs with a towel in hand.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked walking pass her leaving her to catch up with him.

"Uh, I haven't seen her since last night before I went to bed. She was getting some chips from the kitchen then." She answered shakily as she tried to catch up.

"Thanks." He said quickly and turned in the direction of the kitchen leaving her behind.

"Where is she?" he asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Haven't a clue." The cook called over her shoulder.

He walked back out and into the hall and spotted Miroku.

"Roku! Where's Gome?" he asked impatiently.

Miroku gestured for Inuyasha to follow him while he spoke. "Shippou isn't awake yet but Sesshomaru said that Shippou and Rin will be here by ten. Rin is staying for three days and then she goes home on Thursday. Miss Kagome is in here but be quiet she's still asleep." He finished as he led Inuyasha into the game room.

She was there in his red t-shirt and a pair of his black boxer briefs sleeping on one of the four couches in front of the flat screen TV with a game controller in her hand and her head on someone's lap. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he looked over the boy. He had dark brown hair and a boyish face that was maturing but he couldn't see the eye color because they were closed. The dark haired boy was sprawled in the same couch as Kagome with his head tossed back snoring, and a game controller lying limp in one hand while the other rested on Kagome's head. They looked comfortable. A bit too comfortable for his liking. Who the hell was this kid and what was he doing in here with **his** Kagome all night, playing **his** games in **his** game room in **his** house? He turned to Miroku.

"Who the hell is he? And what is he doing here?" Inuyasha barked.

"Ssh! Don't get upset it's jus-"

"Don't get upset?! Whoever he is-" Inuyasha pointed to the boy in the couch, "-just spent the whole night in my house with Kagome! And one of you had to let him in!" Inuyasha fumed. "So who is he?"

Miroku, unmoved by his friend's outburst, finished his sentence. " her brother. They were playing games all night and dosed off."

Inuyasha's hand dropped limply to his side and he blinked. "Her brother?"

Miroku nodded. "her brother. And before you ask yes I'm sure."

There was a groan and then a yawn from the couch. Inuyasha and Miroku turned their attention simultaneously to the dark haired boy that got up and stretched. He turned and brown eyes met gold and violet ones.

"Mornin." He smiled sheepishly and glanced at his watch. "Hey Miroku would you tell sis that I left for class when she wakes? I don't want to be the one to wake her, she's like a dragon when woken too early." He finished with a grimace.

"Good Morning Souta, and sure I'll let her know." Miroku replied.

Souta walked over to them and stopped to look at Inuyasha. "Hey." He blinked. " Are you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha paused a minute and then nodded. "Yeah, what's it to you runt?"

Souta folded his arms and stood straighter. "I may be younger than you" he started and noticed he had to look up slightly to meet Inuyasha's narrowed eyes, "and shorter" he added. "But I will hurt you if you break my sister's heart." He glared.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. The kid had guts he'd give him that. "feh whatever. I wasn't planning on hurtin her." _after today. _He thought to himself.

Souta narrowed his eyes watching him intently for a few seconds then he relaxed and nodded. "good. Cool place by the way and the games are awesome too. Make sure you take care of sis." He paused a second, then "Nice claws, are they sharp?" he asked curiously.

"Let me see your hand." He told Souta, and when the boy lifted his right hand Inuyasha made a quick flick of the wrist slicing the leather wristwatch band and letting the watch fall to the floor.

"Nice." Souta smiled. "But now you owe me a watch."

Inuyasha shrugged and removed his Rolex from his wrist. "Here, now go to class."

Souta took the watch and put it on. "Cool thanks! Later!" Souta smiled and then left.

Inuyasha turned away from a curious looking Miroku. "Go away and keep everyone away from here for an hour. I need to talk to Kagome about something." With that said Inuyasha pushed Miroku out and closed the door.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. She was tired and didn't want to wake up yet. But they would not stop shaking her. Why? Why wouldn't they just let her sleep?

"leave…me..aloone." she groaned groggily and tried to go back to sleep.

"Kagome."

She had heard her name; the person was calling her trying to wake her from her dream. No. she was dreaming of chocolate. The yummy, gooey, melt-in-your-mouth-smooth chocolate. Mmmm.

"Kagome, wake up." The voice called.

Inuyasha her mind sang. She smiled. Now it was Inuyasha she was dreaming about. The delicious chocolate drizzled on his flat muscular stomach, her tongue licking sucking…

"Kagome!"

Her eyes shot open and she stiffened. Gold eyes met her brown ones with a small smile. She smiled back. "Inu." she croaked out her voice husky from sleep. His golden orbs darkened and he raised a clawed thumb to caress her bottom lip. "Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. I missed you though. Hey where's Souta?" she asked looking around the game room couches.

"He left word for you that he went to get ready for class." Inuyasha smiled as she yawned. Placing a kiss on her nose he whispered. "I missed you too."

She chuckled and kissed him on the mouth. "Good Morning. How was your trip?"

"It was alright, but we'll talk about that later. I have something I want to tell you." He replied, a sad look crossing his face before he could hide it.

She motioned to sit up and Inuyasha understood and helped her then sat beside her. Kagome looked at him, waiting.

"I'm dropping the agreement." He blurted a second later. Kagome went to reply but he spoke before she could. "I'm ridding you of your title as mistress; I never really treated you like one anyway. You've become so much more than a mistress. I don't want you to stay here because you have to. I want you to stay because you want to. So as of today you're free to pack and leave if that's what you want." Inuyasha said softly looking everywhere else but her.

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked quietly a moment later.

"Yes I want you to stay, but there is something else you need to know before you decide." Running his clawed fingers through his hair Inuyasha got up off of the couch and knelt before Kagome and placed his head into her lap. Kagome wasted no time putting her fingers into her hanyou's soft silver tresses.

"I have no idea how she did it, but the day you were in the crash with that bastard Naraku, Kikyo had somehow gotten into my office unnoticed and slipped something into my coffee. Everything was okay for a while but then I started feeling dizzy and everything was fuzzy." He paused to place a kiss on Kagome's exposed thigh before continuing. "I don't know how but I managed to get home and into my bed, everything was a jumble after that. I don't remember anything up until the point where I woke up that evening with someone in the bed with me." Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's face and into her eyes, confusion in their depths. "I honestly thought that it was you in bed with me Kagome." He looked away and stood up. "It was that conniving little bitch instead!" he seethed. "I wanted to kill her when I realized it wasn't you. It makes me so angry that I had sex with her." He barked and kicked one of the other couches.

Kagome sat there a hand covering her mouth. _Inuyasha slept with Kikyo. _The words rang through her head clearly twisting her heart. _Inuyasha how could you_… _No! _her mind screamed. _He didn't want to, he was tricked! He thought that it was me he was with. He was…drugged. He never would have slept with Kikyo otherwise! _This time her heart spoke to her. 'Poor Inuyasha' she thought to herself, looking at her hanyou and he raged. They tricked both of us.

Taking a much needed deep breath Inuyasha turned and sat down next to Kagome on the couch again. He took her hands in his own and placed a kiss on each palm. "I blame myself for not being ahead of Naraku and Kikyo's scheme's."

"How could you know Inuyasha, you're not like them, you didn't know what they were thinking. They're to blame for their actions not you." Kagome spoke softly for the first time since his outburst.

"Are you upset? Do you want to leave?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

With a smile and love in her heart she kissed his forehead. "Of course I'm upset, but with her not you. I'm not sure if I want to stay yet though."

Inuyasha stood and turned his back toward her. "Last night was miserable without you. Kagome, I really want you to stay with me. I can't imagine life without you. I know I'll make you upset and angry but I will try my hardest to make you happy. And one day maybe you'll learn to love me as I've come to love you." He finished.

Kagome gasped. "Dear god tell me I just heard right." She pleaded aloud. "Inuyasha did you just say you love me?" she asked walking over to his back which was facing her.

He turned and faced her. "I know it's hard to believe but yes I do love you. And I know you don't feel the same but-"

"Ssh." Kagome interrupted him with a finger to his lips. "I love you, Inuyasha."

His eyes widened and a fraction of a second later Kagome was in him arms, her lips captured in a heart melting kiss.

They parted for air and with a confident smile on his face he looked her in the eye. "Will you put me out of my misery and become my wife?"

A smile widened Kagome's face and her heart overflowed with love. "Yes."

Inuyasha 'whooped' happily and planted a hungry kiss on her lips.

They were still together in lip-lock when the door was flung open. "Daddy! I'm home – eww gross!" Shippou squealed.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled apart their attention on him. "Shippou." Inuyasha smiled. "Welcome home buddy." He smiled and picked said boy up into his arms.

"Why were you kissing Gome? You're gonna give her cooties!" Shippou whined.

Kagome chuckled. "That's not true Shippou, girls are the ones that give the cooties." She teased placing four smacking kisses on his face as she tickled his ribs.

"No! Cooties!" he howled laughing and squirming.

"Where's Rin?" Inuyasha asked him when he calmed down.

"Playing piggy back with Miroku, they were coming this way." He answered looking at the door.

"Here we are!" Rin called a second later from Miroku's back as he entered the game room.

"Hey guys. Morning lady Kagome." Miroku smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "Morning Miroku, Rin."

"Yeah, yeah enough with that stuff, I have some important news." Inuyasha butted in.

Everyone except Kagome asked "What?"

Placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders he smiled. "Kagome and I are getting married."

"Wow, it's about time you came to your senses. Congrats!" Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"That means that Kagome's gonna be my new mommy, right dad?" Shippou asked looking at Inuyasha for confirmation.

"That's right runt. Do you want Kagome for a mommy?" Inuyasha asked him.

For an answer Shippou just smiled and called out, "Hey Rin, guess what! I'm getting a new mommy!"

"You're so lucky. Wanna go play?" Rin smiled.

"You bet!" he smiled as Inuyasha set him down.

Miroku set Rin down as well and the two ran off. "Bye daddy! Bye Mommy!" Shippou smiled back happily before taking off after Rin.

"I'll go talk to Sango and the staff." Miroku said before walking out to give the lovebirds privacy.

* * *

A month packed with announcements and wedding planning, rush delivery of the flowers and invitations, measurements and material clippings and samples, cake decorating and all of the other details that go into planning a wedding later, Inuyasha and Kagome were married in front of their friends, family, coworkers and acquaintances, repeating their vows to each other with smiles on their face and love in their hearts. The beautiful ending to that beautiful day was the reception full of laughter and smiles, singing, dancing and happiness.

Sesshomaru looked around the Reception tent with a small grimace. He didn't understand what all the fuss was about really and wouldn't have come had it not been for Rin who was currently with Shippou under the tables raiding the candy bowls. Sango and Miroku were sitting at the wedding party table trying to argue quietly about something. While Mr. Higurashi was in a conversation with one of the guests and Mrs. Higurashi was busy cooing over Rin and Shippou, the couple of the hour was hand in hand on the dance floor sharing their first dance. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, Humans.

Inuyasha clad in a white tuxedo and black hair pulled into a low ponytail smiled lovingly at his bride, oblivious of the few ladies that turned their eyes away as jealously gripped them. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome, clad in a stunning, white sweet heart neckline mermaid style dress with beading all through the structured bodice and black curls tumbling from her romantic up do, turned shining brown eyes to his face. "I love you too Inuyasha." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

He stood there behind the bushes near the mansion, binoculars hanging from his neck, a brokenhearted look on his face.

"Why Kagome? Why didn't you be a good girl and die like you were supposed to?" He asked himself. He swore harshly. She was his dammit!

A sad empty feeling gripped him suddenly and he shivered. "We were supposed to be together, it was me you should be marrying. What does he have that I don't?" A lone tear escaped from his pale face as he spoke.

Turning away from the scene he punched the ground. Brushing the stupid tear away he fixed the binoculars back to his eyes and screwed his face into a smile.

"I'm still watching you Kagome."

**The End**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think. Remember to review, thanks!  
**


End file.
